An Unexpected Spring
by SomewhereInKansas
Summary: When a glitch takes Kagome Higurashi 100 years later into the past than she intended, what possible reason could the stoic Lord Sesshomaru have for waiting for her?
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: Of course, Inuyasha (and more specifically, our favourite demon Lord) does not belong to me. I'm just a full-time student; please be kind to me. This disclaimer can serve for the whole novel, I hope. _

**An Unexpected Spring**

_Chapter One_

Smiling, I dropped my hideous yellow backpack onto to ground beside the well I stood before and knelt to pat the cat on the other side of my feet. 'I'll see you soon, Buyo,' I told the animal who simply meowed in response. 'I'm going through the well early so I can surprise Inuyasha,' I confided.

Bouyo simply gazed back at me, considering. I frowned. 'I'm not trying to impress him,' I told the judgemental cat. 'I just want to find that last shard so that we can complete the jewel. Then it can't hurt anymore people,' I added softly, my mind spinning over the catalogue of those who had been injured or killed as a result of the jewel's existence.

We only had one shard left to find and then we could all get on with our lives. I felt a flicker of selfish sadness when I considered the fact that I might not be able to travel through the well anymore once the jewel was gone.

Biting back a sigh, I stood and slung the backpack onto my shoulder and looked to the well in question. I would miss everyone, I decided at last. There was Inuyasha, Sango, Miroko, Shippou and Kirara. Because of them, my life would never be the same.

With that thought in mind, I jumped and smiled as I was encased in the familiar blue light. Soon enough, I felt the solid bottom of the bone-eater's well underneath my feet and looked up at the clear blue sky above me. It was a beautiful day in feudal Japan.

Grabbing hold of the vines that grew down the side of the well, I began pulling myself up. I was nearly to the top of the well when a clawed hand reached down and yanked me gently out of the well and dropped me back on my feet.

Blinking, I came face to face with the last person I'd expected to see. Sesshomaru, Inuyasha's taiyoukai older half-brother, stood watching me carefully.

My muscles immediately went rigid with shock. 'Sesshomaru-sama,' I managed, my voice sounding jerky and strained. Although Sesshomaru had stopped attacking our little group of shard hunters over the last little while, I'd never been entirely certain he wasn't just waiting for the perfect moment to rid the world of us.

'Miko,' he replied, a strange note in his voice that I'd never heard before.

Now that I was paying closer attention, his face also held an expression that was, from him at last, utterly foreign. Now I was certain that something was up. 'I should probably...'

'Inuyasha is not waiting for you,' Sesshomaru interrupted and I noted in distraction that he'd actually used his half-brother's name. Normally, "half-breed" was more than sufficient for the great taiyoukai to get his point across.

I stared at him for a moment, perplexed when he seemed disinclined to do anything but watch me in return. I felt like I'd jumped out into an alternate universe and everything was different. 'Is... something wrong?' I asked, completely confused. He didn't appear to want to kill me but I didn't exactly trust that strange glimmer to his eyes.

'You have arrived one hundred years later than you normally arrive in the feudal era,' Sesshomaru said suddenly in response and I was finally able to place the odd tone to his voice.

He was amused.

I stared at him in shock. 'But...' It just didn't make sense whichever way I looked at it. The well had taken me to another time? And Sesshomaru was waiting for me? 'Why are you here to tell me this?' I asked when I couldn't stand my confusion any longer.

Something flickered in his eyes and I stared at him, stunned. 'Once you return through the well to your own time,' he replied, 'you will need to collect something that you refer to as "medicine". You will need it when you next go through the well.'

My mind was a chaotic mess. 'We have many types of medicine,' I replied quietly. 'What is it for?'

'Rin,' he replied simply. 'When you next travel through the well, it will return you to the usual point in time. As soon as you arrive, run straight through there,' he instructed, pointing clearly through the trees. 'You will find myself and Rin, who will need your healing to live.'

I stared at him for a long moment before some of the shock wore off. 'What's wrong with her?'

'She will have pneumonia,' Sesshomaru replied and it seemed like he said the word very carefully, making sure he got it correct. His eyes suddenly sharpened on my face. 'If you do not do exactly as I've asked, Rin will die,' he said bluntly.

My eyes went wide. 'Of course,' I found myself saying without hesitation. 'I will help.'

He inclined his head, seeming to be more relaxed now that he'd delivered his message. 'There is... something else you must do,' he continued more carefully now.

I regarded him equally carefully and decided there was no doubt about it. There was a strange warmth and even humour in his expression now. 'What's that?' I asked warily.

Those golden eyes of his never left my face. 'You will need to insist on staying with Rin,' he advised calmly, his eyes taking in every detail of my reaction. 'In case she does not recover fully from her illness.'

I froze. 'Does she get sick again?' I asked, my heart turning over at the idea that I would try and save the little girl and fail. My heart clenched at the very idea.

'No,' he replied almost gently, as though he were soothing me. 'She recovers. There is another purpose for which you must stay.'

I stared back at him, uncertain. 'Why do I need to stay?' I asked warily.

My heart just about stopped beating as Sesshomaru, the great Taiyoukai, stepped forward until we were within an arm's distance away from each other, a small smile on his face. 'There are personal matters between this Sesshomaru and yourself that must be attended to,' he revealed, that glimmer of amusement all too apparent in his once expressionless eyes.

I took a hasty step backwards instinctively. This was a joke, wasn't it? He was really going to kill me...

'Careful,' he murmured, catching me by my upper arms as my heels hit the edge of the well. Pausing, he continued to regard my expression. 'Make sure you do as this Sesshomaru has asked,' he reiterated.

Whether it was due to my previous knowledge of how Sesshomaru had protected Rin, his adopted daughter, or whether it was the unusual lack of impassiveness in his eyes, I knew he was concerned about getting the message across. Because if he didn't, Rin would die.

'Sesshomaru-sama,' I murmured, his golden eyes not leaving my face. 'I will find you and Rin when I next go through the well,' I promised. 'And I'll have the medicine with me.'

My heart started to beat strangely as the corners of his mouth tipped up ever so slightly in amusement. 'I know,' he said simply. Then the hands steadying me by my arms lifted me straight off the grass and I was suddenly plunged back into the blue light of the well, a gasp escaping my lips. Because as soon as he'd done that, a very important detail had made itself known to me; he'd used two hands to drop me in the well.

His arm had regrown.

Soon, my feet were back on the solid ground and I glanced up automatically at the roof of the family shrine, my mind still reeling. I'd gone one hundred years later into the feudal era and found Sesshomaru waiting for me.

Even better, I still lived.

Shaking my head, I made my way out of the well. At the top, Buyo meowed at me again as though perplexed at my sudden appearance. 'There's been a bit of a complication,' I told the feline as I walked past.

Going back inside, I found myself wishing Sesshomaru had been more specific about what happened when I found them. There was some little niggling voice in the back of my mind that told me Sesshomaru wasn't going to be pleased when I suddenly burst into the campsite while his ward was sick. If I had to guess, he was going to be suspicious and definitely defensive.

Neither of which promised a long, healthy life.

Shaking my head, I dismissed all that. After all, Sesshomaru (the hundred-year older Sesshomaru) had told me what I needed to do to ensure his ward's survival. That would be enough.

'Grandpa?' I called.

'Ah, Kagome,' he greeted, coming from upstairs. 'You're back already.'

'Yes,' I said slowly. 'Do you think it's possible to get some antibiotics for pneumonia?'

His brows creased together. 'No need to get more,' he surprised me by saying. 'The doctor dropped some off for you last week.'

A deep sigh escaped my lips. 'Is that what you've been telling everyone? Well, it's better than gout, I suppose,' I muttered. 'Where are the antibiotics?'

...

Half an hour later, I stood back at the top of the well and peered down into it while I tried to calm my furious heart beat. Because I knew what (or who) I was going to have to face when I jumped through it. It wasn't going to be pleasant.

I touched the strap of my backpack nervously and then decided that procrastinating was just going to give me time to think of a hundred ways Sesshomaru could kill me for invading his camp site. So I took a deep breath and jumped.

My stomach twisted sharply as the blue light surrounded me and then dissipated. All too soon, I was hauling myself up out of the well, relieved to see no sign of anyone I knew when my feet touched the grass.

"_As soon as you arrive, run straight through there_," Sesshomaru had said.

Nodding to myself, I clutched the bottle of medicine tighter in my hand and took off running in the direction he'd given me. I was suddenly grateful for Inuyasha pushing our group so hard in our quest to find the jewel shards.

Thankfully, I knew what I would find so I wasn't shocked to suddenly burst into a clearing to find Sesshomaru facing me, his face terrifyingly impassive. My eyes flew over his face and then darted around the clearing, finally locating Rin where she lay on some unrolled bedding. My heart jumped to see how pale she looked and, even though I was human, I could hear her rasping breathing from here.

A warning growl brought my eyes sharply back to Sesshomaru's face and I quickly managed a bow, despite my climbing anxiety. 'Sesshomaru-sama,' I said quickly. 'I have something here that will heal Rin.' Lifting my eyes to his face, I almost flinched at the cold distrust that I saw.

'What do you know of her ailment, miko?' Sesshomaru demanded.

I considered all the responses I could give him to that question and decided, after another glance at Rin, that this discussion was better left until later. 'With respect, Sesshomaru-sama,' I said softly. 'I need to treat Rin _now_. We can discuss this afterwards.'

His eyes narrowed slightly on my face and my pulse thundered in my ears. 'You can be sure that we will,' he said, though he stepped aside to let me through.

I couldn't prevent the relief that swept through me. Darting forward, I dropped to my knees beside the desperately ill girl. 'Rin,' I spoke calmly as I carefully slipped an arm under her tiny shoulders, half resting her on my lap.

Rin half groaned but that was enough. I quickly uncapped the bottle and shook two tablets out onto my hand, aware of the formidable taiyoukai standing directly behind me, watching my every move. I forced myself to ignore him and focused on the girl. 'Rin,' I said again, pleased when her eyes opened. 'You need to swallow these,' I told her soothingly. 'They'll make you better.'

She blinked and her eyes focussed somewhat. 'Kagome-chan?'

'Yes, Rin,' I said, unzipping my backpack with my free hand and extracting a water bottle. 'Now, will you swallow them for me?' She nodded lethargically. 'Good girl,' I said. 'Open up,' I continued, keeping up the constant stream of words as I managed to get the tiny girl to swallow both tablets and drink some water to flush them down.

'Okay,' I murmured, gently easing her back down onto the bedding.

'Are you leaving now?'

Blinking, I glanced at Rin, even as I was pulling a cloth from my bag. 'No, Rin,' I told her gently. 'I'll be here to make sure you get better.'

She accepted that with a nod, closing her eyes again.

I poured more of the water over the cloth and used it to wipe the old sweat from her forehead. I moved a little distance away, rinsed out the cloth using the water bottle and then wrung it out until it was just cool and slightly damp. Returning to Rin, I folded the cloth and placed it over her forehead. Then I watched as she gradually eased into a gentle sleep.

Deciding there was nothing more to be done immediately, I turned to find Sesshomaru seated across the clearing from where I was, his eyes locked on my face. Seeing he had my complete attention, Sesshomaru inclined his head towards the ground next to him.

Reluctantly, I got to my feet and went over to sit beside him, a polite distance away. I kept my eyes on Rin, although I suspected fierce gold eyes watched me carefully.

'Now,' Sesshomaru said meaningfully. 'You owe this Sesshomaru an explanation.'

...

**A/N: so this is my first fanfiction. In all seriousness... would you like for me to continue writing this story? Your feedback would be greatly appreciated :) **


	2. Chapter 2

**An Unexpected Spring**

_Chapter Two_

'Now,' Sesshomaru said meaningfully. 'You owe this Sesshomaru an explanation.'

Again, I found myself cursing my lack of preparation. No matter how I looked at the situation from my current viewpoint, I knew that I had to tell Sesshomaru everything. Including the little detail about the well. That way I might – just might – be allowed to see the dawn.

'You have probably noticed that I'm different to everyone around here,' I said after a considerable pause, lifting my eyes to meet his. For a moment I was struck all over again by the sheer _presence_ of the demon lord. How anyone could have such golden eyes was beyond me. With a mental shake, I forced myself to focus. 'I dress differently and I act differently,' I added, returning to topic.

'I assume this is relevant to Rin?' he replied, his tone indicating how underwhelmed he felt with my reply.

I felt my cheeks heat slightly in indignation, something that I was careful to quickly push aside. He might have been rude but he still carried two swords by his side. And that wasn't even mentioning the lethal poison contained in his claws. 'Yes,' I replied, striving for a polite tone. 'Sesshomaru-sama, I live five hundred years in the future. I travel back and forth through the bone-eater's well.'

For a long moment, silence reigned in the aftermath of my rushed explanation. I wasn't even sure if my response was entirely coherent but for the moment there were no questions coming my way. There was no change whatsoever in Sesshomaru's expression and I half suspected he was evaluating the possibility of it.

I, myself, was currently evaluating the seemingly contradictory demon seated beside me. His name literally proclaimed him as the "killing perfection" and yet he had gone to great lengths, both in the past and in his future, to ensure Rin's safety. Rin, who was a human girl. If his name proclaimed his dangerousness, his reputation warned of his contempt and dislike for the human race. It made no sense.

'Can anyone travel through this well?' Sesshomaru asked after a time, his eyes trained on the far side of the clearing.

I shook my head quickly. 'No, Sesshomaru-sama.' I didn't explain any further and I prayed desperately that he wouldn't be interested enough to ask further.

'This does not explain how you came to know Rin was ill,' Sesshomaru pointed out.

I nodded quickly, wishing I could read at least some sort of expression on his face. The uncertainty of his reaction was torturous. 'My previous trip through the well, something unusual happened,' I carefully explained. 'It took me to a point one hundred years later than this very day. Sesshomaru-sama,' I added, making sure I had his full attention. 'In one hundred years, you wait for me at the bone-eater's well. It's you who tells me that Rin is sick.'

That certainly got his attention.

For the first time since I'd sat beside him, Sesshomaru turned his head so that he looked at me directly, golden eyes narrowed fiercely on my face. I was suddenly certain that those eyes would be the last thing I saw, with perhaps the silhouette of his long silver hair to create a halo around his face.

'You say that I am the one to speak to you,' Sesshomaru clarified.

'Yes,' I said firmly, relieved to have gotten the point across. He needed to know that he should not kill me and that he needed to be there waiting for me, to tell me what to do- 'Ack,' I suddenly cried as an arm wrapped around my waist and I was dragged against a solid chest. The armour he wore pressed sharply into my shoulder and I tried to pull away. It was like expecting a mountain to move when I pushed it.

Sesshomaru's breath ghosted along my neck and I froze, my eyes wide and fixed unseeingly on the red and white fabric of his haori. My heart burst into a panicked staccato rhythm inside my chest. The next instant the arm around me slackened and I wasted no time in scurrying backwards, my wide eyes on his impassive face.

'What... I...'

'You bear my fresh scent,' Sesshomaru said suddenly, turning his head away again. 'I believe your story.'

I stared at his profile, aware that I had been utterly dismissed. Annoyance welled up inside me and my fingertips dug into my legs as I tried to restrain myself from doing something stupid. Eventually, I turned my head and stared ahead, falling into silence as Sesshomaru had. If he couldn't find it in himself to grace me with even a shred of politeness, he couldn't possibly expect me to—

'Leave, Miko.'

I jumped a little, startled by his sudden words. Turning back to look at him, I found Sesshomaru still didn't bother looking my way. For a moment, I wondered how diplomatic I should be. After a few seconds consideration – and a mental shrug – I turned away again. 'No,' I said quietly.

The silence practically crackled as golden eyes slid my way. 'You are no longer needed here, Miko. _Leave_.'

I suddenly understood why Sesshomaru (the future Sesshomaru) had pointedly told me that I had to insist on staying with the group, even if I still didn't know why it was necessary. Insist on staying with Rin, he'd said.

My eyes fell on the sleeping girl. 'What will you do if she gets sick again?' I murmured. 'Will you let her worsen, knowing you have the Tenseiga?'

For a long moment, there was silence between us. I half wondered if he was contemplating just killing me so that I wouldn't be an annoyance any longer. Or maybe he was just hoping I would get bored and leave of my own accord.

'Tenseiga,' Sesshomaru said at last, instantly drawing my attention. 'It will not revive Rin twice.'

My eyes went wide and I turned my head, giving up any pretence I'd held of not being rapt in what he was saying. 'Twice? You mean…'

'Rin was killed by wolves,' Sesshomaru said, his eyes still on the girl in question. 'Tenseiga revived her. The sword can only revive a person once.'

Staring at his profile, I wondered how such an impassive expression could hold so much bitterness and anger. Then, when he turned his eyes on my face, I understood. It was in his eyes. They allowed a glimpse into his true thoughts.

Finding my eyes on his face, Sesshomaru's own became shuttered and he looked away again. 'There is no need for your pity, Miko.'

I couldn't quite prevent the small smile that pulled at the corners of my mouth. 'I wouldn't dream of it,' I replied.

'Hn.'

We sat in silence for another few minutes. Personally, I was just relieved that he hadn't reacted in a hostile fashion towards my refusal to leave. In fact, he'd accepted it with shocking ease. My eyes narrowed on the far side of the clearing. Perhaps he'd given in too easily.

'Does that mean you'll let me stay?' I asked abruptly, unable to stand not knowing.

If Sesshomaru had felt free to show an outward display of emotion, I half thought he might have sighed. Instead, I was a little miffed to realise his eyes were closed and he didn't bother to open them even as he replied. 'Miko,' he said in a level tone. 'I have not given you permission to remain in my presence. However, I will not kill you as it appears you have indeed saved Rin's life.'

_Well_. That certainly left no room for doubt.

My eyebrows creased together as I stared at the arrogant demon lord. 'There's no need to be rude,' I muttered.

'Forgive me,' he said suddenly and my chin nearly hit the ground in shock. 'It appears I am made irritable by your offensive human scent,' he concluded.

My jaw snapped shut instantly and my eyes narrowed sharply. How _dare_ he? My hands balled into fists on my lap and I half considered attempting to knock some sense into him in my last moments of life.

The next second my breath caught in my throat as I felt Sesshomaru's aura flare just enough to draw my attention, brushing along my skin threateningly. My gaze flew to his face to see his own golden eyes cracked open, watching me from his peripheral vision. He didn't speak; there was no need. His aura clearly said _"watch yourself_" with greater eloquence than words could ever achieve.

As much as it infuriated me to admit it, there was no way I could ignore that warning. I turned my head away, deliberately calming myself.

I jumped violently as Sesshomaru suddenly rose to his feet beside me. Looking up quickly, I found Sesshomaru staring to the side though the trees.

'Come,' he said simply.

I stared at him uneasily. What was he doing? I suddenly had a horrible vision of Sesshomaru killing me once he'd gotten me out of Rin's sight.

Before I could articulate a question, a clawed hand suddenly reached down and closed around my upper arm. I scrambled to my feet, truly alarmed now but Sesshomaru released me as soon as I was standing. 'Come,' he repeated, turning and heading into the trees.

I watched his retreating figure for a moment before I followed cautiously. There were so many ways that this could end badly.

So it was almost anticlimactic when I came to stand warily in the clearing with Sesshomaru, who seemed content to completely ignore me. I stared aimlessly in the direction he was gazing towards and clasped my hands together in front of my body. 'Ah... so…'

A loud rustling gave me just a moment's notice before a familiar figure dressed in red burst into the clearing. His furious eyes met mine for just a moment before he turned towards the demon I stood beside. I knew in that moment that this confrontation wasn't going to go well.

'Sesshomaru,' Inuyasha ground out, not quite to the stage of shouting. 'You'd better not be thinking of hurting Kagome.'

I opened my mouth to reply, my heart sinking to my toes. How was I supposed to explain to Inuyasha that I wouldn't be returning with him? Of my own choice, too.

'I do not intend to harm her, little brother' Sesshomaru said before I could speak, his voice as calm as Inuyasha's was volatile. 'In fact, the sooner you remove her from my presence the better.'

My teeth ground together in fury as Inuyasha's eyes swung towards me. For the first time, I considered just leaving as Sesshomaru so clearly wished me to do. Our "personal matters" could go jump off a very high cliff. Into a pit of blades.

'Kagome,' Inuyasha was saying. 'Let's go.'

I was a little surprised that he didn't seem interested in fighting his half brother for once. I opened my mouth to question this before I decided it wasn't the time. 'Inuyasha,' I said carefully. 'I'm not going with you.'

Silence reigned for a full minute. Inuyasha stared at me in incredulity while Sesshomaru was silently disapproving; I could tell this without even looking at him. The chilly waves coming my way were a fairly strong indicator of Sesshomaru's displeasure.

'What do you mean you're not coming?' Inuyasha demanded, his usual abruptness returning with a vengeance. 'We need to find more jewel shards.'

I pressed my lips together, trying to moderate what words came out. Then I shook my head, dismissing my doubts. 'You have… you have Kikyo now,' I said after a moment, ignoring the slight tearing in my chest. 'She can sense them.'

Something in Inuyasha's expression shifted and then was quickly hidden, replaced instead by indignation. 'So why stay _here_?' he demanded, throwing the silent demon a disgusted look.

I felt a flicker of hurt at how little the idea of my departure seemed to bother the half demon. I pushed that aside, trying to concentrate on the little girl back at camp. 'Rin is sick,' I found myself telling Inuyasha, feeling strangely detached from the conversation. 'I want to make sure she gets better.'

'Why do you care?' Inuyasha asked, sounding like I'd just uttered the most ridiculous statement.

I couldn't help but glare at him. 'Because she's _sick_, Inuyasha,' I stressed. 'And I can heal her.'

Inuyasha was uncharacteristically silent for a moment, though he continued to glare suspiciously between us. 'We're far enough from the well that you wouldn't have known Sesshomaru was in the area when you came through,' Inuyasha said at last and I felt my heart settle into my toes. His eyes fixed furiously on his brother. 'Did you ask Kagome to help Rin?' he demanded.

'Apparently,' was his ambiguous answer.

My mouth dropped open in surprise and my eyes slid sideways to find Sesshomaru regarding me in a similar manner – though without the surprised expression. Was that humour?

'You bastard,' Inuyasha exploded, drawing our attention with the unsheathing of his sword. 'I bet you demanded Kagome went with you.'

Three things happened in quick succession then. Inuyasha attacked, Sesshomaru shoved firmly at my stomach which sent me to the ground a few metres away, drawing his own sword in the next instant. The clash of steel rang out sharply.

It took me a full minute to be able to draw air into my lungs, as winded as I was by Sesshomaru's push. Fury welled inside me. What had that been for? Then I recalled Inuyasha's charge. I'd been standing close enough to Sesshomaru that I could have gotten in the way – of either Inuyasha's attack or Sesshomaru's own reaction. So he'd removed me from the vicinity in the most expedient way possible.

My eyes widened. He… protected me?

Watching the fighting brothers, I felt the strangest mixture of emotions. Sesshomaru had protected me from Inuyasha. No matter how I turned it over in my mind, I just couldn't grow comfortable with the idea. Either way, I found myself watching the fight with an unusual sense of anxiety. This just seemed so wrong now.

I was so focused on the fight, it took me a few seconds to realise there was a figure standing beside me. Turning my head, I was startled by her appearance.

She was tall and slender; her lean but athletic body encased in an entirely black kimono that ended halfway down her thighs. She wore no shoes. Her jet black hair was a snarled mess that fell unbound to her waist and though I could only see her profile, I could see the untamed insanity in her jade green eyes.

Whatever she was, she wasn't benevolent and she definitely wasn't human.

Getting to my feet slowly, I was surprised by how completely she ignored me. She'd apparently decided I was of no consequence to her. Following her eyes as the brothers split apart in preparation to attack once more, I found that her gaze was fixed completely on Sesshomaru.

Turning back to her, my eyes flew wide as she drew a black dagger from the folds of her kimono, a faint smile pulling at the corners of her mouth while her eyes gleamed in sick anticipation.

For the first time, I realised that I didn't carry my bow and arrows. They were back at camp. As she lifted her hand, preparing to throw the weapon at the occupied demon, I did something so completely stupid it was unbelievable.

'No,' I said suddenly, darting forward. My fingers closed around her bony wrist and I flinched as her vicious eyes suddenly met mine for the first time.

It was all there. I could see her fury and her malicious intent in every line of her body; the way her lips drew back over her teeth in a snarl and the narrowing of her eyes. 'You fool,' she hissed and I couldn't have agreed with her more. In a distanced part of my brain, I realised I could no longer hear the clashing of steel.

'Don't,' was all I said, my voice faint. Her aura was flaring wildly and I felt like my head was floating an inch above my shoulders while every hair on my body stood on end as though I'd stuck my finger into an exposed power socket. I didn't know _what_ she was but I knew my miko abilities recoiled at her very presence.

Her eyes flicked up and her face tightened before she glared viciously back at me. 'You ruined my chance,' she hissed.

Before I could utter a sound, she tore her wrist from my weakening fingers. A horrified cry rung out over my shoulder and then pain exploded in my side. A split second later, a jolt ran through my body and it seemed as though everything froze.

….

**A/N: Thanks everyone for your review on the last chapter! It was great to hear what you thought of it. I hope you enjoyed this chapter :D **


	3. Chapter 3

**An Unexpected Spring**

_Chapter Three_

Before I could utter a sound, she tore her wrist from my weakening fingers. A horrified cry rung out over my shoulder and then pain exploded in my side. A split second later, a jolt ran through my body and it seemed as though everything froze.

I stood there, unable to move as her face disappeared from before me, only to be replaced with the sky. I blinked, beginning to shake as the full realisation of the pain I was in hit me with full force.

Inuyasha's face was suddenly above me and I understood I was lying on the grass. Had I collapsed? It seemed so. 'Kagome,' Inuyasha almost yelled into my face. 'Kagome!' He hovered over me, seemingly unsure of what to do.

Another face joined Inuyasha's and this person had no such qualms. With a stoic glance towards my stark white face, Sesshomaru then flicked a glance towards his brother. 'Hold her hands,' he ordered calmly.

Inuyasha rounded on Sesshomaru furiously. 'What the hell are you—'

He was cut off by a lightning quick punch to the face, sending him flying a few metres away. 'Do not help, then,' Sesshomaru said quietly, turning back to me. His golden eyes met mine. 'Keep silent,' he instructed. 'Or you will disturb Rin.'

Anxiety welled inside me but I managed to nod, deciding to trust him for reasons unknown to me. The next second, my mouth opened in a silent scream as pain wrenched through me, flaring from my side. Bewildered, I tried to touch my side to find the cause of the pain but I couldn't manage to lift my arms. Breathing heavily in agony, my wide eyes met calm golden ones.

Sesshomaru lifted the dagger in his hand so that it was in my field of vision. I recognised it as the dagger from the wild woman. She'd stabbed me, my mind belatedly informed me. It disappeared then and he waited until I'd refocused on his face. It took more effort than I cared for.

'Do not attempt to move,' Sesshomaru said before he disappeared from my field of vision.

I felt a flicker of anxiety. I could barely keep my eyes open, Inuyasha was nowhere that I could see him and he was suspiciously silent. I realised for the first time that Sesshomaru must have knocked him unconscious.

'Miko.'

I wrenched my eyes open, startled by Sesshomaru's sudden reappearance. My eyes locked to his warily. I found his face was the only thing I could identify; everything else was a haze of silver.

'Stay awake,' was all he said.

A scuffling sound alerted me to Inuyasha's presence a moment before he spoke. 'You bastard,' he snarled at Sesshomaru. 'What are you trying to—'

Sesshomaru turned his head, regarding his half brother for a long moment before returning his attention to me. 'This will hurt further,' he said.

I inhaled shakily, not sure I could stand much more pain. Exhaling, I nodded reluctantly. I was jostled a little as Sesshomaru leant down to draw me into his arm and hold me against his chest. I closed my eyes tightly, feeling like I was going to throw up in reaction to the agony.

Suddenly we were in the air.

My eyes shot open and I felt a sickening surge of fear. 'Sesshomaru…'

He didn't bother replying so, in compensation, I felt it was only fair to bury my face into his haori. When he didn't let me fall to my death in punishment, I turned my attention to keeping my breathing even.

Slowly, I was adjusting to the pain in my side. It had dulled somewhat, though I suspected that was only because I was so still. Being put down would hurt, I knew. I was glad of the reprieve however.

After a time, I began to pay closer attention to the sensations that were running through my body at regular intervals. There was a strange warmth that seemed to radiate away from my side. It wasn't anything like the injuries I'd had in the past – this time it felt almost alive, active. I shuddered.

Before I could collapse into outright panic, we were descending.

Twisting my head, my eyes widened to see Kaede's familiar village around us as Sesshomaru began walking forward. His gait was so even and for the first time I realised just how uncomfortable it was for Inuyasha to carry me on his back as he ran.

Being early evening, the villagers were mostly inside their huts. The ones who were still outside though, took one look at the demon who'd suddenly appeared in their village and ran screaming. I found I couldn't even blame them for it right now.

'Where are you going?' I asked, trying to ignore the lightness in my head.

Gold eyes flashed towards my face for just a moment. He didn't bother answering as he approached one of the huts. It was so familiar but in my hazy state, I couldn't think of who lived inside. Its door opened as we reached it and relief swept through me when Kaede appeared in my line of sight.

The next moment, I was being lowered to the floor and I blinked hazily. It was getting harder and harder to pay attention to what was happening around me.

Kaede's face floated before my eyes but it didn't make sense anymore. I closed my eyes.

…..

**** Sesshomaru's Point of View ****

'She is unconscious,' the old Miko announced unnecessarily once Kagome's breathing had eased into the steady rhythm of sleep. 'Though not dangerously so.'

I didn't bother replying to her statement. 'Will she live?' I asked instead. The sooner I knew my debt to the young Miko was paid, the sooner I would be able to leave the village with its unbearable stench. Until I knew she would live however, I was honour bound.

The old Miko finished securing the dressing to the young one's wound before turning to look directly at me. She was bold, in her old age. 'Did you bring the weapon with you, Sesshomaru-sama?' she asked.

'Hn.' I pulled the dagger from the folds of my haori and placed it on the mats between us before leaning back against the wall of the hut. The dagger lay there, its blade wickedly dark and still half stained with the Miko's blood. It was a scent I knew I would never forget.

Kaede frowned, picking up the dagger and turning it before her eyes. 'In all my years,' she murmured. 'I've never seen a blade like this.' After a minute's consideration of the weapon, Kaede returned it to the mat and met my eyes. 'How did Kagome come to be injured with this dagger?'

'The blade was not intended for her,' I replied, my eyes falling to the unconscious Miko. Her stupidity was staggering at times. 'She prevented the crazed woman from coming after me, thus she earned the fury of her attacker.'

Showing a considerable amount of intelligence, the old Miko chose not to comment on Kagome's actions. 'This crazed women,' Kaede said, a deep frown on her face. 'What was she?'

'I have never seen a creature such as her before,' I replied, unconcerned. If she returned, she would be easy enough to kill. The Miko had been stupid to interfere.

'It appears that Kagome's wound is healing well,' Kaede said slowly.

'And her aura?' I inquired, drawing attention to the problem we'd both noticed. Namely, it was the lack of any identifying energies in her aura. Without looking at her, it would be impossible to tell if she were human or not, female or male. It was nothingness.

Kaede sighed heavily. 'Now that is a problem,' she said. 'You have felt it changing also?'

'Hn.'

Kaede glanced sideways at the dagger. 'I would guess, then,' she said after a long minute. 'That the wild woman's intent was not to kill but to change.'

Satisfied that the Miko would live, I got to my feet and turned for the door. This was no longer my concern.

'It would be extremely helpful, Sesshomaru-sama,' Kaede spoke after me. 'If you knew what grudge that women held against you.'

I paused, noting Inuyasha's nearing aura. 'I have never seen her before,' I replied. Then I was in the air.

…

**** Kagome's Point of View ****

My arms were heavy.

That was my first thought as consciousness floated back to me. I didn't bother trying to move any other part of my body. It felt like I was encased in steel.

'Feh,' I heard nearby, as and I would have jumped if I'd been able to move. 'How should I know?' he muttered quietly. I wished I'd heard the question.

'It doesn't make any sense,' Kaede's familiar voice floated from somewhere past my head. 'Not when your brother does not like humans.'

'Half brother,' Inuyasha shot back quietly.

'And you say she was quite adamant about staying with him?' Kaede continued.

I flinched inside myself. Well, this was going to be awkward when they realised I was awake.

'She refused to go with me,' Inuyasha all but snarled back at her.

'Hmm,' Kaede murmured. 'Well, I hope that whatever she was doing was worth it.'

'Whatever _it_ is,' Inuyasha shot back. 'Are you gonna tell me what's happening to her yet?'

'No,' was Kaede's simple but firm response.

Deciding enough was enough; I tried to move my arms again and managed to twitch my hand.

'Ah,' Kaede said. 'We're almost there.'

Finally, I managed to peel my eyes open. My eyes immediately fixed on Inuyasha's face as it stared down at me. 'Inuyasha…'

'Heh,' he snorted, disappearing from my line of right.

Frowning, I pushed myself up so that I was sitting. I felt the slight stiffness in my muscles and the faint pain in my side but it was nothing compared to what I'd half expected. Looking around, I found Kaede seated on the other side of me.

'How are you feeling child?' she asked kindly.

'Uh… I'm okay,' I replied truthfully. My fingers brushed over my side and I was surprised that, while the area was tender, it didn't really hurt. I also noticed the plain navy yukata I wore with a mental sigh. Another school uniform ruined…

'Drink this,' Kaede said, holding out of a cup of tea.

I accepted it gratefully, finally noticing my thirst once it had been pointed out. While I drank the tea, I noticed that Inuyasha refused to look at either of us. I set the empty cup on the mats in front of me and looked at Inuyasha. 'Where is everyone?' I asked.

'They're all here,' Inuyasha replied stiffly.

With a sigh, I looked to Kaede. 'Kaede?' I murmured.

She nodded sadly. 'As you've noticed, your wound is almost healed entirely,' Kaede pointed out.

I nodded. 'It doesn't really hurt at all.'

Kaede inclined her head. 'As I told Sesshomaru-sama before he left, I believe that the weapon's purpose was not to kill but to change.'

I stared at her, a sick shiver raking down my spine. 'Change into what?' I whispered.

'Overnight, your aura continued to slowly change,' Kaede continued. 'At first any human characteristics faded from it, leaving a complete nothingness. It was only in the early hours of the morning that I realised what was happening, child.'

I glanced to one of the windows, noting the gentle sun of the early morning before I returned my eyes to Kaede. 'So…. how can I lose my human characteristics?' I asked, my voice a little higher than usual with stress.

Kaede sighed heavily. 'While you slept, I tried to find an account of this happening before in the scrolls I have,' she informed us. 'And I found none. So I can only give you my best guess. I arrived at my conclusion by considering that the dagger was meant for Lord Sesshomaru.'

'Who has no human characteristics to lose,' I pointed out. 'He is entirely demon.'

'Exactly,' Kaede said, nodding her head. 'So if the dagger had actually wounded Lord Sesshomaru, it could not have destroyed any human characteristics in him. My only guess is that it would have attacked his demonic nature.'

'They're complete opposites,' Inuyasha snorted. 'How can it do both?'

Kaede sighed. 'Quite simply, Kagome, I believe you are becoming the opposite of what you are now.'

For a long moment, silence presided in the hut. I couldn't think of a single thing to say.

It was Inuyasha who broke the silence. 'What are you trying to say?' he demanded.

Kaede looked from Inuyasha to me in exasperation but for once I agreed with him. She sighed heavily. 'The opposite of miko, child,' she spoke kindly. 'Is youkai.'

Inuyasha was on his feet instantly, pointing a finger in my direction. 'Are you saying that Kagome is changing into a demon?' he demanded.

I sat there, frozen. Strangely, the only thing I could really think of was how impossible it was to imagine Sesshomaru as a human.

Kaede ignored the irate half demon and looked to me. 'I believe this to be the case, Kagome.'

'How do we stop it?' Inuyasha demanded.

I could feel the anger swirling chaotically around him. I could feel how unsettled and volatile his nature was; how conflicted he was. It tore at me, the silent battle his dual nature waged. It made me feel sick.

'Inuyasha,' Kaede called sharply. 'If you do not calm down you will have to leave. You are making Kagome unwell.'

All at once, the unsettling aura vanished and Inuyasha was looking at me, shocked.

'Thank you,' I whispered. 'I can breathe now.'

Without a word, Inuyasha sat down on the floor, his eyes on my face. Moment ticked past and still he didn't speak.

'Kagome,' Kaede said at last, drawing our attention. 'Lord Sesshomaru said that the dagger was intended for him.'

Their eyes fixed on me and I laughed awkwardly, trying to think of a way to deflect the comment. When I thought of none, I sighed and nodded. 'It was.'

A nerve twitched in Inuyasha's eye. 'Why the hell would you do that?' he demanded.

I laughed a little weakly. 'Because he did the same for me.'

There was momentary silence. 'What?' Inuyasha questioned eventually.

'It happened when you attacked Sesshomaru,' I reminded Inuyasha. 'I was standing beside him and if he hadn't pushed me out of the way, I would have either gotten injured by your attack or by his reaction. He… made sure I was out of the way.'

'He shoved you to the ground,' Inuyasha retorted angrily.

I didn't bother replying. I knew that Sesshomaru had actually protected me and that was all that mattered. Rubbing it in Inuyasha's face would only cause problems.

'Whatever,' Inuyasha said at last. 'When you will be ready to travel?'

'Well…'

'There is something else you need to know,' Kaede said, interrupting my reply.

Inuyasha tensed as we both looked at her. 'What's that?' Inuyasha ground out.

'Kagome can not stay around you, Inuyasha,' she said firmly.

'What?' he exploded, jumping to his feet. 'Why on earth not? And why are you wheezing?' he demanded, turning towards me.

Pressing my hand to my chest, I tried to draw enough air into my lungs to reply but couldn't.

'Either calm down or get out, Inuyasha,' Kaede ordered him.

Because I was looking at him, I saw the way his eyes widened as enlightenment dawned. For a long moment, he just stood there while his aura continued to swirl. Then he turned on his heel and escaped the hut. I stared after him in shock and slowly the tightness in my chest eased.

'Kaede…'

'It is for the best, child,' she said kindly.

I turned to look at her. 'What did you mean? Why can't I stay around him?'

She sighed heavily. 'Kagome, Inuyasha in half demon. Right now, your body is struggling with its transition. As you might remember, Sesshomaru was the one to bring you here to me. At that time, you were weak but stable. Once Sesshomaru had left and Inuyasha arrived, you grew worse rapidly. So much so that I thought we might lose you.'

Kaede paused, staring at my empty cup on the mats. 'During the night, Inuyasha left briefly to speak to Miroku and Sango. You improved with his absence and worsened again upon his return.'

I stared at her, my eyes wide. 'It's… really happening, isn't it?' I whispered.

Kaede met my eyes, her own full of compassion. 'I believe so, Kagome.'

We sat in silence for a few long minutes. I tried to imagine being youkai and couldn't picture it. Would I be volatile like Inuyasha? I would I stop feeling and be like Sesshomaru? I shuddered, not liking either.

'What happens now?' I asked quietly.

'It is my hope that you can grow stable if you stay here with me,' Kaede replied.

I lifted my eyes to meet hers. 'You don't think I will.'

She shook her head. 'There is a chance that you might need to be in the presence of a full blooded youkai in order for your aura to stabilise. However, that can be a last resort.'

I frowned. 'Shippo is—'

'Just a kit,' Kaede said gently.

My mind flashed over Sesshomaru's impassive face as I'd seen him when I was half unconscious. His silver hair had formed a haze around his face to my unfocused eyes and it would be an image I'd never forget. It seemed so unfair that someone who looked as he did could be so cold and dangerous.

I frowned. 'Definitely a last resort,' I agreed.

….

**A/N: Okay, so I know a lot of people use medieval speech for Kaede and I considered this also. However, it's only used for part of the anime I believe, so I decided to not use it in this story. **

**Also, it will be very rare that I use another's perspective in this story. Just letting you know :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**An Unexpected Spring**

_Chapter Four_

'Kagome?'

Smiling, I turned around and waved at the dark-haired woman walking towards me. 'Sango,' I greeted her.

Her eyes darted uncertainly to the well behind me before returning to my face. 'How are you?' she asked softly.

I smiled gently and sat on the edge of the well, smoothing my hands over the fabric of the yukata I wore. It was deep green today. 'I'm not sure,' I admitted. 'It doesn't seem quite real.'

Sango nodded. 'I know what you mean,' she agreed, sitting down on the grass. 'Do you think Kaede's right? About… _you know_.'

I bit my lip, my eyebrows creasing together as I frowned. 'I… I thought about trying to go home,' I said at last. 'I figured that… if I was actually changing as Kaede thought… then the well wouldn't let me through.'

Sango's mouth dropped open in surprise. 'Did you…?'

I shook my head. 'I couldn't jump. I couldn't try.'

Relief and anxiety clouded my friend's face and I felt bad for burdening her with my problem. 'It seems so… impossible,' Sango whispered. 'And to think that no one even knew what that woman was.'

I nodded silently in agreement.

It had now been a week since I'd been injured by the crazed woman. My wound had healed fully, though it had only been the day before last that my strength had begun to return. Even now, I felt exceptionally weak and I knew I'd probably be asleep before sundown. Nothing else felt different though. There was nothing to suggest that Kaede was right. My sight and hearing hadn't miraculously improved and I didn't have a sudden urge to kill anything.

It seemed more and more unlikely that Kaede had been correct - which made the way she stared at me even more disconcerting. Every so often, I would find her frowning in my direction, as though I were a waiting time bomb. Perhaps that's what she thought I was. That maybe one day I would suddenly transform into a gigantic true form and attack the village. It wasn't a happy thought.

'Inuyasha's worried about you,' Sango said quietly, pulling me from my thoughts.

I flinched unhappily. I hadn't seen Inuyasha since he'd left the hut following Kaede's words. He probably still thought just being around me would kill me. 'Is he okay?' I asked softly.

Sango nodded slowly. 'He'll be fine. He just doesn't know how to help.'

We sat in silence for another few minutes while I contemplated telling Sango about my encounter with Sesshomaru in the future. I felt like something was holding me back though, even if I couldn't work out what it was.

So it was Sango who broke the silence yet again. 'Why did you protect him?' Sango whispered eventually.

I lifted my eyes to her stricken face, knowing instantly who "he" was. 'Sango…'

'He's tried to kill you,' Sango continued and I dropped my gaze to the grass at my feet. 'And Inuyasha told us what happened before you were hurt. _Kagome_,' she begged, forcing me to lift my eyes back to her face. 'Is there something going on that we should know about?'

'I wanted to make sure Rin recovered,' I replied honestly, even if it wasn't the complete truth. 'I would have come back eventually,' I added.

'Eventually?' Sango echoed. She opened her mouth, hesitated and then just shook her head. 'You know what? I don't care,' she said gently. 'You're here and you're going to be okay. That's all the matters.'

I slipped off the edge of the well to kneel beside Sango, pulling her into a tight hug. 'You're such a good friend, Sango,' I told her.

She laughed, wrapping her arms around me too.

We spent the next few hours ignoring the reality that we knew we had to return to. Until the sky began to darken, we simply laid in the grass, laughing and gossiping like we had so many times before. It made the question of my endangered humanity seem so irrelevant and so far away. Which was exactly what I'd needed.

Eventually though, the impending darkness forced us to our feet and we began wandering back to Kaede's village. Sango nodded approvingly at the weapon slung over my shoulder. 'I'm glad you thought to bring your bow,' she said.

I touched the smooth wood of the bow in question; an action I'd come to find reassuring. 'It never hurts to be prepared,' I said a little wryly. For a moment, I wondered if my conflict with the wild woman would have gone differently if I'd had my bow and arrows with me. Shaking my head, I decided it wasn't worth thinking about the what-if's.

'Kagome,' Sango said sharply, her hand suddenly pulling me to a stop.

I glanced at her in alarm and quickly followed her tense gaze. At the very edge of the tree line, a demon (probably lizard, judging by his scaly appearance and clawed hands) stood with his eyes fixed on the pair of us.

'Now this is interesting,' he murmured, his voice raspy as he took a step closer.

I realised with a jolt that his eyes were fixed entirely on me. I shivered, unable to help it. I felt as though ice was slowly working its way out from my side. The side where I'd been stabbed. I knew in the moment that this encounter couldn't last for very long.

With practiced moments, I lifted the bow from my shoulder and nocked an arrow. 'There's nothing of interest here,' I told him firmly. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Sango's startled glance.

The lizard laughed. 'On the contrary, I still have not worked out what you are, little female.'

I pressed my lips together, trying to ignore the unease that threatened to overwhelm me. Still the strange feeling emanated from my side.

'You appear human,' he continued. 'Yet if I'm not mistaken, you fight like a miko.'

'Alright,' Sango spoke up as I froze, drawing her own weapon. 'We've heard enough, demon. Leave.'

His eyes swept over Sango just briefly. 'I am not concerned with you, slayer.'

For the brief moment, I wondered if I was wrong. At first I'd thought him to be a low-level demon; something that we could deal with easily. But this one appeared quite intelligent and quite aware of what we were. I decided there was really only one thing to do.

Taking a gentle breath, I called on my miko powers. A second later, I was still searching in what felt like a pitch black void for them. Anxiety made a shiver run down my spine.

The demon's eyes returned to me. 'What's wrong, little female?' he questioned. 'Are you scared?'

_If only he knew_. Gritting my teeth, I let the arrow fly without my powers. It took him by surprise and although he sprung sideways, it still embedded in his shoulder.

'_Ah_,' he hissed, his eyes narrowing manically. 'There was no bite in that one.'

I watched, horrified, as he gripped the arrow in one clawed hand, removing it like the stick it was. Without my powers, it would be fairly trivial to a demon no matter their strength. Bluffing was my only option. I nocked another arrow and aimed for his heart again. 'That was my warning,' I told him. 'Leave us alone.'

For a moment, he narrowed his eyes on me. Even Sango stood still and I realised with a jolt that they both believed me. I desperately wished for a way I could let Sango know I was bluffing but there was nothing I could do that wouldn't tip the demon off as well. My eyes never wavered.

His eyes finally dropped to the arrow still in his hand. He lifted it to his eyes and rolled it in his fingers before meeting my gaze again. He threw it to one side and took a step forward. 'Let's dance, then.'

'Sango,' I whispered.

'Got it,' she said, stepping in front of me.

Whether it was because I was so shocked by my latest discovery or for whatever reason, I hardly heard Sango's next words. I did see her attack though; the giant boomerang-like bone destroying the lizard quite easily.

I realised distantly that I'd been correct in my first assumption. He _had_ been a low-level demon. Which meant that I was now in serious trouble.

Carefully, Sango replaced Hiraikotsu over her shoulder before turning to look at me. 'Kagome?' she whispered.

'We should go back,' I replied just as quietly.

Sango just nodded. We turned together and headed for the village. After our earlier laughter, our walk was solemn and awkward. Several times I considered saying something to stop Sango from worrying but several times I could think of nothing to ease her mind. Because we both knew the truth.

My miko powers were gone.

…

I saw Inuyasha that night for the first time in a week.

We were all gathered in Kaede's hut for dinner; Kaede, Sango, Miroko, Shippo, Kirara and myself. Then Inuyasha was standing just inside the room, his arrival remarkably quiet for once.

Shippo sat up straight. 'You're back!'

My eyes swung towards Shippo as everyone groaned. 'What?' I said, my eyes returning to Inuyasha who looked like he was mentally cursing Shippo to a very nasty death. 'You were gone?'

I'd just thought Inuyasha was avoiding me on Kaede's advice.

'Feh,' was all he said, taking a seat on the other side of the group to where I sat. 'Is there more food?'

'Here you go, Inuyasha,' Kaede said, holding out a bowl she'd been filling since his arrival.

He took it silently and began eating. I noticed that everyone else fixed their attention on their bowls as well.

I stared at him, not at all dissuaded. 'Inuyasha… where were you?'

He stuffed his mouth once more, chewed and swallowed before looking up at me. 'It doesn't matter,' he said, irritation evident in his tone. 'It didn't work out so just drop it.'

From the way everyone's shoulders slumped, I knew that they knew. This was one big secret and I was the only one who didn't know what it was.

I slammed my bowl onto the mats, unable to help the anger I felt. 'Well, guess what? I have news too and I'm not going to hide it from anyone.'

Sango's head shot towards me, her eyes wide. In fact, the entire group's eyes were wide.

I crossed my arms in a very Inuyasha-like gesture. 'Sango and I were confronted by a lizard demon today,' I told the group. 'I tried to kill him and…'

Silence stretched out as my determination wavered. Acting in the face of anger was never a good idea…

'Did you call on your miko powers?' Kaede asked gently.

I stared fixedly at the mat, my anger deserting me. 'I tried,' I said quietly. 'But I… I couldn't… find them.'

Silence greeted my words. I could tell that no one knew what to say but I knew it was the right thing to tell them. After all, if I couldn't fight I would be a burden to them. They needed to know this.

'I think you should try going through the well,' Sango said suddenly, surprising everyone.

'What?' Inuyasha demanded.

'She should trying going through the well,' Sango persisted. 'Maybe the dagger is just destroying her miko abilities but _not_ her humanity.'

'And what if she gets trapped in her time while she's changing?' Inuyasha shot back.

'If she gets through she can just come straight back,' Sango argued. 'Then at least we'd know more.'

'No,' Inuyasha said firmly.

'It does… make some sense,' Miroko said slowly.

'You can't be serious,' Inuyasha snarled.

'It might help us find out what is happening,' Kaede conceded.

'And what if it makes things worse?' Inuyasha nearly shouted. 'What if the well reacts to how she's changed already? You don't know what could happen.'

'There is that too,' Kaede agreed, deep furrows between her brows.

'It could be suicide,' Inuyasha told the group fiercely. 'You can't just play with her life like that.'

Everyone fell abruptly silent and I stared at Inuyasha open mouthed. 'Inuyasha…'

He shot to his feet. 'Whatever,' he snarled, disappearing outside. I stared after him, stunned for a few moments. Then I got to my feet too.

'Kagome,' Kaede cautioned.

'I'll be fine,' I said hurriedly, rushing outside after the hanyou.

The sky had now darkened but I caught sight of Inuyasha's silver hair and red clothes at the tree line. 'Inuyasha,' I called, hurrying towards him. I considered running but decided I didn't want to risk getting too tired, especially given today's events.

His back was to me when I finally got there. 'What do you want?' he demanded, though there was no fire in his words.

'Where were you?' I asked, my breathing slightly laboured. I was so weak.

Inuyasha sighed and looked up at the trees. 'I didn't tell you where I was going,' he said after a long moment, 'because I didn't want to give you false hope.'

'And now that it didn't work out?' I persisted, moving to stand beside him.

His eyes dropped to my face. 'And now I'm still not going to tell you because I don't want you to dwell on something that didn't work out.'

For a long moment, I had nothing to say. It was the kindest thing he'd ever done for me. Then I just smiled. 'Thank you, Inuyasha.'

He snorted and turned his head away. 'Only you could thank me when I've just failed you.'

I continued to smile. 'You didn't fail me, Inuyasha,' I disagreed lightly. 'You did everything you could.'

He was silent for a long pause. Then he turned back to the village. 'Come on,' he said.

Satisfied that he was going back to Kaede's and not remaining out in the night, I turned and matched my step with his. 'You didn't finish your dinner,' I commented.

'Neither did you.'

'Ah, but I…'

Inuyasha turned when I stopped walking, his eyes narrowed on my face. 'Kagome?'

I frowned at him, wondering why I suddenly felt nauseous. 'I…' Suddenly I bent over, coughing. My knees buckled and hit the group, my hands meeting the group as well.

'Kagome,' Inuyasha called in alarm, dropping to his knees beside me.

The coughing passed just as quickly as it had begun and after taking a few deep breaths, I was able to sink back to sit on my heels and look up at Inuyasha.

His eyes went wide. 'Kagome…'

I froze, even as I realised what had shocked him. Lifting a shaky hand, I wiped at my mouth. When I took my hand away, I stared at the bright red blood on my fingers. I raised horrified eyes to Inuyasha's. 'Inuyasha…' I whispered, frightened.

'Here,' he said, gently pulling me into his arms.

Standing, Inuyasha doubled his earlier pace back towards Kaede's hut. He was gentle though, and soon he was stepping back inside.

'Kagome,' Sango called out, alarmed at seeing me being carried.

'No, Shippo,' I heard Miroko say and from the following howl, I knew Miroko had detained the young kit from coming to me.

'Over here,' Kaede spoke briskly. 'Then you should leave, Inuyasha.'

He lowered me onto the futon Kaede stood beside and then he vanished from my sight. I opened my mouth to call him back, but then Kaede was leaning over me and wiping the remaining blood away gently with a cloth.

'What happened?' she asked.

'I felt fine,' I told her, my body shaking with stress. 'We'd just started walking back when I started coughing.'

Kaede nodded and moved away. Rolling onto my side, I watched her fill a new kettle with water and place it over the heat. I realised that everyone else had left and felt a pang of guilt. Kaede shuffled to the side of the hut and collected a few leaves. I knew what she was making and found I didn't mind.

We waited in silence for a few minutes until the water was hot and the leaves had been boiled. Kaede poured some of the remedy into a cup and handed it to me.

'Thank you,' I said, sitting up before blowing on the liquid to cool it.

Kaede just nodded heavily. 'You must be careful, Kagome,' she warned me.

I hesitated and then took my time drinking the tea. By the time I was done, I could already feel my limbs getting heavy and my eyelids wanting to close. Kaede took the cup from my hands and I lay down, thanking her again as she drew a blanket over me.

I sighed and closed my eyes. 'I thought I _was_ being careful, Kaede,' I told her quietly.

'Shh,' she said gently. 'Rest now. I will watch over you.'

'Thank you,' I whispered just as I let go and allowed a deep sleep to claim me.

…

**A/N: I hope everyone had a wonderful Christmas and New Year! **

**Thanks so much for your reviews on the previous chapter. I've loved hearing your thoughts on my writing. **

**Also, I've received some comments regarding the **_**quotation marks**_** I use (' and '). Thanks so much for the gentle feedback. I really do appreciate it. However, I'm an Australian and that's the sort of quotation marks that we use. Honestly, I do prefer the double quotation marks (" and ") but it's incorrect for me to use that sort of punctuation with my university papers and any other sort of writing I might do. So I apologise for the confusion, but it's just not possible for me to use the American style of punctuation because it would be a bad habit for me to develop. Thanks for your understanding! **

**Now that the festive season is over, I'm hoping to update regularly again. Just letting you know =) **


	5. Chapter 5

**An Unexpected Spring**

_Chapter Five_

Time passed steadily in the small feudal village, its residents aware of the slow transition from summer's solemn and ancient green landscape to autumn's glorious eruption of colour. The change of season was marked mostly by the villagers' haste in preparing for the long winter ahead; wood was stocked, food dried and the huts repaired to prevent the cold winds from spreading sickness.

Despite all this activity, however, I was forbidden to help.

Confined to Kaede's hut, I could only watch through the open door as Inuyasha was first sent into the future to inform my family that I would be spending the winter in the feudal era. Then I was also restricted to watching my friends depart in the final days of summer and all throughout autumn as they journeyed to collect more jewel shards. Kikyo accompanied them, her ability to detect the presence of the shards a valuable asset to the group after the loss of my miko powers.

As the weeks went by, I asked less and less frequently about their adventures. As much as I tried to be happy for them, I couldn't help but feel as though I'd failed my friends. Having to resort to asking how many jewel shards they had was slowly destroying me. In the end, it was less painful to not know.

As the temperatures dropped, I rested and prayed that my health would return. However, I never really regained my strength after coughing up that blood. Anxiety was a constant weight on my shoulder and I became more and more afraid of what would happen to me, even if it was a fear that I kept secret. When Sango would visit, I would smile and tell her that I was doing much better, thank you.

My boredom, however, I made no effort to disguise. Every day I would beg Kaede to let me go for a walk to the well, or just a little way into the forest away from the village. Every day she would give me a long stare, shake her head and quietly remind me of my dangerously unpredictable health. So I spent my days reading up on herbal remedies, staring into space and sleeping. As the weather cooled, I grew more and more restless, more determined to escape outside while I still could. My appeals had fallen on deaf ears.

Today, however, I gaped at Kaede in shock. 'You mean it?' I gasped. 'I can actually go for a walk?'

Kaede smiled gently. 'As long as you wrap yourself in that fur,' she instructed severely, nodding her head to the thick winter fur that hung on one wall. It had been acquired, I suspected, solely for my benefit. 'And you must walk that way,' she added; another nod, this time in the direction of the forest.

I was busy wrapping myself in the fur and hurriedly nodded, prepared to agree to anything if it meant getting out of the village, even for a short while. 'I promise,' I said quickly. 'Thank you, Kaede!'

'Be careful,' she instructed after me.

I waved and joyously stepped outside, taking a moment to feel the cool air dance across my face. Freedom had never smelt so good. And although I appreciate the care that Kaede showed me, my enforced isolation and separation from nature had been driving me insane. With a satisfied smile, I headed off slowly in the direction that Kaede had pointed to.

The cold air bit at my ankles where the heavy cotton yukata covered the skin but the furs didn't reach. It didn't matter though. It was refreshing to be allowed outside and I could feel my heart race with my happiness.

I smiled at the idea of being able to meet the gang as they came back from hunting shards while I stepped past the tree line. I hadn't seen Inuyasha since the summer. For that matter, I hadn't seen Sango, Miroku, Kirara or Shippo in a few weeks, either.

Frowning, I paused in my trudging through the snow to look around me. The light that had caught my attention flickered again and I turned my head. The warm light danced through the trees and I stared in its direction. Someone had set up a camp not far from where I stood.

Slowly, suspicion settled heavily in my stomach as I considered Kaede's insistence that I walk this way. Were Inuyasha and the gang refusing to stay in the village now so that they wouldn't make me sick? Did Kaede want me to speak with them and convince them it was okay? I couldn't think of anyone else who would camp this close to the village and not make their presence known.

Frowning, I headed slowly towards the light. I was a little surprised at how close it was but quite grateful I didn't have to walk far. The sky was already darkening due to it being winter and I didn't want to be far from the village when the sun went down.

The clearing came into view quite suddenly and I found myself freezing, my eyes wide as I took in the sight in front of me. Three pairs of eyes had swung my way and a high-pitched squeal of delight pierced the air.

'Kagome,' Rin cried, darting from her place beside the camp fire and wrapping her arms around my waist in a blur of orange and brown.

I staggered backwards a little, surprised by the force of her affection. 'Rin,' I said, wrapping my arms around the child. 'What are you doing here?' I asked.

She peered up at me, grinning widely. 'Lord Sesshomaru was travelling on his lands and he let Rin come with him,' she said cheerfully.

I glanced over at Jaken, who'd been suspiciously silent. 'These aren't his lands,' I said uneasily.

Jaken's strangely conflicted expression shifted into outright anger, though for a moment I half thought he'd look almost guilty. 'Lord Sesshomaru is very important,' he stated imperiously. 'A human like you cannot possibly expect to understand the actions of a demon that is as—'

'Where is he?' I asked suddenly, ignoring Jaken for the time being. Glancing around the camp, I noted Ah-Un was the only living creature in the clearing besides Rin, Jaken and myself. It made me uneasy.

'He told us to set up camp before he left,' Rin informed me before tugging on my sleeve. 'Kagome, are you staying for a while?'

Jaken spluttered indignantly at the question while I tried to think of a gentle way to let her down. After a moment, I crouched down so that I could look her in the eyes. 'I don't think that's a good idea, Rin,' I told her. 'People are expecting me back in the village and I wouldn't want them to worry about me, would I?'

Rin shook her head, mouthing the word "no". 'Are they worried about you because you're sick?' Rin asked next.

My mouth dropped open in surprise. How did she…?

'Rin,' Jaken yelled suddenly. 'Don't speak of things you don't know.'

'But that's what Inuyasha said,' Rin insisted.

I looked to Jaken, unable to help the irritation in my eyes. 'Inuyasha visited you?'

'Lord Sesshomaru!' Rin cried suddenly.

The effect was dramatic. Jaken cried out in fear and immediately threw himself to the ground, uttering a stream of apologies. I wasn't much better; standing and turning so quickly that my vision swum and it was a moment before I could focus on the cold molten eyes that were trained on my face. My heart raced in my chest with a strange mix of fear and something else that I couldn't quite name.

'Sesshomaru,' I said warily, unable to gauge his reaction to my uninvited presence.

There was nothing in his expression (unsurprisingly) that gave anything away. 'Miko,' was all he said.

Quite honestly, I was surprised to be given even that much. After biting my lip for a moment, I decided that my curiosity was greater than my fear of the dog demon. Besides, there seemed to be nothing unusual about his appearance, nothing to indicate that he was in a particularly vengeful mood.

'Sesshomaru, can I speak with you for a moment?' I asked carefully.

His eyes never left my face and I had the suspicion that he was searching for something. Whatever it was, it seemed his question wasn't answered. After a long pause, he tipped his head towards one side of the clearing. I took that as a cue to precede him through the trees.

Silently, I headed in the direction that he'd indicated, completely aware of his presence close behind me. It was both strangely draining because of my current lack of health and yet exhilarating at the same time. When I thought I was far enough away from the camp, I turned to face the stoic demon.

'Did Inuyasha come to see you?' I blurted, unable to better phrase my question.

'You know nothing of his visit?' Sesshomaru asked instead, an unusual intensity to his expression.

My mouth dropped open slightly in surprise. 'No,' I replied honestly, clutching the furs tighter around my shoulders now that we were away from the warmth of the camp fire. 'I've hardly seen Inuyasha lately,' I admitted.

'Hn,' he replied, his eyes never leaving my face.

After shifting from foot to foot and trying to ignore the biting cold, I decided to risk another question. 'Why are you here?' I asked.

The answer was just as blunt as the previous one had been. Sesshomaru eyed me for a long moment before asking, 'Is that any of your concern, Miko?'

I felt my back stiffen automatically and had to glance away. 'Not really,' I admitted. 'Though I do think it's unusual that you've camped so close to the village.'

'The Hanyo is convinced that you are dying,' Sesshomaru suddenly offered.

My head jerked back towards him and my stomach sank at the sincerity in his expression. 'I'm not dying,' I insisted quietly. 'I just…'

'You are allowing yourself to be weak,' Sesshomaru condemned. 'Your wound has healed and it is time for your training to be resumed.'

My mouth fell open in indignation while my cheeks burned at the insinuation. 'I would love to start training again,' I informed him tightly. 'But everyone is convinced that I'll get worse if I so much as go for a long walk!'

'Then prove it to them,' Sesshomaru replied as though I were a child. 'Are you so dependant on your friends' opinions?'

I gritted my teeth, uncharacteristic anger flashing through me. I clenched my hands over the furs clutched in them, aware of the strong urge I had to slap sense into the arrogant demon lord. 'Of course not! But every time I try and do something I get worse,' I argued, my voice rising uncontrollably. 'The last time I saw Inuyasha I started coughing up blood.'

'So you need Inuyasha's presence in order to eat and exercise, do you?' he sneered softly.

'How is this even any of your concern?' I demanded, unable to prevent myself from stomping my foot in irritation. 'Why are you here?'

'I am here because my foolish hanyo of a brother does not know the difference between a dying woman and a merely irritating one,' Sesshomaru replied coldly. 'And yes, that is my concern,' he spoke sharply when I opened my mouth to argue. 'It is my concern as you were responsible for Rin recovering from her illness.'

Frustrated, I unwrapped my arms and held them to either side of my body, the onslaught of cold air only fuelling my anger. 'Well, as you can see I'm still standing,' I shot back, drawing the furs back around myself. 'So you're free of your self-imposed debt.'

Sesshomaru eyed me silently for a long moment, taking in the fierce light to my eyes and the angry way I clenched my jaw. Finally, he inclined his head just minimally. 'If you survive your transformation then,' he said at last. 'You may visit me as I suspect you will have many questions that the hanyo will be unable to answer.'

My mouth fell open in shock. 'What?' I gasped as he turned away. 'What do you mean by that?'

Sesshomaru paused, eyeing me over his shoulder. 'Every last trace of your human scent has gone,' he replied, ignoring the way my face paled. 'And as we're been standing here, I have been able to detect the smallest traces of youkai in your scent. The old miko was correct in her deductions.'

I couldn't move, let alone speak. My eyes locked to Sesshomaru's cold golden ones, I felt fine tremors run through my body as shock made my mind blank. I struggled to process what he was saying; struggled to accept that I was beginning to smell of youkai.

I was shaking my head before I realised it. I stared in horror as Sesshomaru turned slowly back to face me. His eyes never leaving mine, he came to stand in front of me. His aura expanded and I held my breath, waiting for the reaction from my miko powers but there was nothing.

In that moment I believed him.

'Sesshomaru…' I broke off, unable to speak anymore. Breathing a little heavily, I pressed my fingers over my ribs, gasping at the pain that lanced through them with every breath. My knees felt weak and I groaned at the effort of staying upright.

A clawed hand encircled my arm and shook me slightly. 'Fight it, Miko,' a deep voice was saying and I focused with effort on the golden eyes in front of me. 'It won't pass if you don't fight it.'

I groaned again, feeling like my limbs were jelly around a molten core. 'It hurts,' I whispered, my voice cracking mid sentence.

'Embrace it,' the voice urged.

'I can't,' I murmured, wrapping my arms around my body. 'I'm burning.'

And indeed, it felt like a ball of fire was slowly getting hotter and hotter inside my chest, as though it were fighting its way out to freedom. My legs shook with the effort of standing. Every breath felt like it was being pulled into collapsing stone lungs. The voice faded into the background of the agony I was feeling and I was alone.

After what felt like an eternity, the string holding me upright snapped and my eyes rolled backwards as I sunk towards oblivion.

…..


	6. Chapter 6

**An Unexpected Spring**

_Chapter Six_

Slowly, I realised that I was both hot and cold at the same time.

It was such a strange combination of temperatures that it just managed to keep me from falling back into unconsciousness. Soon, I became aware that the heat was washing over one side of my body while the cold settled along my other side. This perplexed me but I couldn't quite summon up the energy required to open my eyes.

As I further surfaced towards consciousness, I registered the gentle crackling noises that were close by and, a few moments later, the soft whistling of wind stealing through a confined space. The array of sounds and sensations was curious enough that I finally managed to open my eyes a crack and turn my head towards the source of the heat.

My eyes fixed immediately on a cheerful little fire and I finally understood both the source of my heated skin and the crackling sound. Feeling more alert, I turned my head to the other side and froze, holding my breath against the painful stiffness in my body. Gritting my teeth against the discomfort, I peered around at what I could see. The harsh ceiling of a cave curved overhead, softly illuminated by the orange light of the fire. Without it, the cavern would have been pitch dark.

Now I knew the "where", sort of, if not the "what".

Licking my lips nervously, I tensed my stomach muscles experimentally and found that the stiffness was already fading. Sliding my hands into place, I pushed myself up so that I was sitting. My eyes immediately fell on Rin's tiny figure a few feet from me, encased in warm furs and relaxed in slumber.

My heart immediately began to race as I remembered the situation I was in. The situation I'd been in before I'd blanked out. Pressing my lips together tightly, I turned my head enough to see Jaken curled into a strange lump on the opposite side of the fire to where I'd struggled up into a seated position. Which meant…

'Go to sleep, Miko.'

Tensing automatically, I twisted my body around until my eyes clashed with a brilliantly gold pair. It figured that Sesshomaru would place himself out of my direct line of vision for when I woke. He was a tactician, if nothing else.

Ignoring his words, I twisted around so that I could meet his gaze more directly. My hands went to the fur that was still wrapped around my shoulders and drew it closer. 'Where are we?' I asked quietly, conscious of the two people sleeping close by.

'We are not far from the human village,' Sesshomaru replied to my surprise, his eyes fixed on mine. 'We leave for my lands at first light.'

For a moment, I just stared at him as I considered that statement. Did he mean the usual "we" – Jaken, Rin and himself? I finally realised in a moment of distraction that Ah-Un was currently nowhere to be seen. Or did "we" include everyone that currently resided in the cave this night? It perplexed me that was for sure.

Shaking my head slightly, I put the question aside as I drew my knees up so that I was seated in a little ball, the furs wrapped around my legs as well. 'What happened back there?' I asked finally, aware that I needed to know. 'I… we were arguing and then… I don't remember anything after.'

Sesshomaru's eyes never wavered from mine and I half suspected he was testing my truthfulness. When I refused to look away, he surprised me by doing exactly that. With a small start, I followed his gaze and my mind went completely blank, unable to process what I was seeing for an excruciatingly long moment.

Sesshomaru sat reclined against the wall of the cave, one leg bent before him and the other resting along the ground. His right hand rested lightly on his bent knee, while his left hand lay on his other leg.

His. Left. Hand.

My mind kick-started into action again as a nasty shudder when down my spine. Belatedly, I realised that it probably shouldn't have surprised me so much. After all, I'd known his arm would eventually be returned to him; I'd seen it when the well had malfunctioned, taking me 100 years later into the future. What I hadn't realised was that I would have something to do with it.

'You knew, didn't you?' Sesshomaru questioned smoothly.

My eyes flew back up to his face slightly guiltily. When I saw the absence of anger, I slowly nodded. 'I knew,' I admitted. 'I just didn't know how.'

He seemed to accept that without question, though his eyes still never left my face.

I licked my lips nervously again. 'How did it happen?' I asked. I still wasn't quite sure. Hell, I wasn't even sure I _wanted_ to know.

Once more, there was a slight pause as the demon in front of me considered my sincerity. 'My arm was restored,' he revealed after a moment, 'with the final release of your miko powers.'

I froze, even as my mind refused to entirely process that statement. 'My miko powers…' I repeated hesitantly.

Sesshomaru inclined his head minimally. 'You released a considerable amount of your miko energy as you lost consciousness, which apparently had a healing nature.'

_You don't say_, I thought as my eyes dropped once more to his newly restored arm. It still didn't seem quite real. I nodded slowly and then froze, finally realising what he'd said earlier.

'Wait,' I blurted. 'The _final_ release of my miko powers? What do you mean by "_final_"?' Fear made my heartbeat thunder in my ears as I waited for his answer.

'Just that,' Sesshomaru replied, irritation creeping into his voice at having to explain himself. 'You released your final reserve of miko energy which, if my suspicions are correct, will not be replenished.'

A horrible shudder wracked my spine. I knew what he was saying, even as my mind tried to shy away from it. My miko powers… gone.

'No,' I whispered. 'You can't be right.'

An aristocratic eyebrow arched in response. A moment later, I felt the wash of his aura over me and tensed, still expecting the rise of my own aura. Again there was nothing.

I gave him a level stare. 'You've done this once before, remember?' I challenged archly. 'And you've just said that I released _miko_ energy yesterday.'

'In response to this very test,' Sesshomaru replied. 'And yet today you feel nothing. You feel no repulsion or need to shy away from my demonic presence. Your scent, _miko_, has further changed.'

The ringing in my ears was the only warning I got. The next second I threw myself towards him, my hands going for his throat. Emerging demon or not, I found myself slammed onto my back, a clawed hand over my own throat. I gasped, my hands weakly pulling at his wrist.

Sesshomaru's furious face appeared over mine. 'Do not be foolish, miko,' he warned dangerously. 'Rein in your anger. Your loss of miko powers was not the result of my actions. The damage was done the moment you angered the wild woman in a fight not your own.'

I stopped struggling, my furious eyes fixed on his face. 'Oh, no,' I whispered. 'That's where you're wrong. The damage was done when we spoke at the well that day. And for that I will always hate you,' I vowed with the utmost sincerity.

His golden eyes narrowed on my face. 'Are you trying to tell me that if you knew what it would cost you, you would not have saved Rin's life?'

'NO!' I shouted, making another attempt at attacking him. I gasped, still pinned by his hand which tightened threateningly. 'I hate you because you are going to make a decision in your _future_ that will ensure I experience all this!' I yelled, furious beyond belief.

'Explain,' he demanded.

I let out a harsh sound of fury combined with despair. 'You told me to insist on staying with you,' I told him at last. 'You told me that we had "_personal business_" to attend to,' I hissed at him. 'And I finally know what that is! Well congratulations, Sesshomaru! You have your arm back,' I ground out, furious tears collecting in the corners of my eyes. 'And it's happened because you knowingly trade my life as a human miko for your arm, no matter how much you see me suffer. I hope you go to hell for it.'

For a long moment, the inu youkai just stared at me, his face impossible to read while the tears streaked down the sides of my face and splashed against the stone I was pinned against. The tears came faster as I realised that here I was, at the very lowest moment of my life, while the demon responsible for it had just been restored to his former glory.

Closing my eyes, I felt the hand leave my throat but refused to acknowledge it. I was grateful however, when silence was the only thing that followed. I remained where I was, aware that there wasn't much dignity left to preserve.

So I kept my eyes closed and prayed for some sleep before I would return to the village in the morning. Until then, I couldn't bear to even consider the rest of my life.

….

By the time I cracked open my eyes in the morning, a pair of sweet chocolate brown eyes were peering into mine.

'Rin,' I said, smiling automatically.

She dropped back to sit on her heels, watching me with an expression halfway between cheerfulness and timidness. 'Are you hungry, Kagome-sama?' she asked.

I blinked, wondering at her sudden formality until realisation struck me suddenly. Sitting up and looking around, I quickly saw that Sesshomaru was nowhere to be seen. I focused back on the child in front of me and realised that I must have woken her the night before by yelling at Sesshomaru. 'Rin, there's no need to be so formal,' I told her gently. 'Please call me Kagome.'

She smiled, though there was still unhappiness in her eyes. 'Okay,' she said. 'Are you hungry, Kagome?'

There was something in her expression that, even though I didn't feel like eating, I found myself nodding. 'Yes thanks, Rin.'

She smiled and hurried away, returning in just moments with a bowl of rice and what I suspected was some sort of wild game. Rin settled herself beside me, happily shovelling food into her mouth with an enthusiasm that only young children can get away with. I couldn't help but laugh and Rin peered up at me, grinning around a mouthful of rice.

As we ate, I considered the events of the night with a certain amount of wariness. I found myself cringing as I remembered my angry words to Sesshomaru. It was remarkable that I'd lived through the night after saying such things.

Slowly, I realised that there was no point holding onto my anger. Anger took a lot of energy – energy that I currently needed to deal with whatever it was that was happening to me. I frowned as I considered my options. Really, the only thing I could do was wait out the effects of my illness in the human village.

I considered trying to wait out the winter in a cave such as this one so I didn't possibly endanger the human villagers but I knew I wouldn't last the winter without proper shelter. I suspected that it wouldn't take much for my body to give up, given what was happening to it. With a shudder, I tried to not think about it in too much detail right now. One day at a time, I decided.

After helping Rin and Jaken (who seemed determined to ignore me) pack up the camp site, I stood and wrapped my furs around my shoulders tightly. Jaken put of the fire which had burned all night and with perfect timing, Sesshomaru appeared at the mouth of the cave. Ah-Un peered into the cave over his shoulder.

I deliberately avoiding his eyes as Rin cried out in delight and danced around as she welcomed her lord back. I suddenly wished I'd left for the village even two minutes earlier. I could have avoided this awkwardness.

'Miko.'

I flinched but quickly steeled myself before turning and meeting his eyes. I half expected that he would either tell me which direction to walk in to find the human village or to tell me that Inuyasha was on his way. I was wrong on both guesses.

'Come here,' was all he said.

I hesitated, distinctly wary. At the slight narrowing of his eyes I started walking towards him. I consoled myself with the knowledge that he probably wouldn't kill me in front of Rin and besides, surely he wouldn't have let me live through the night to kill me now. Right?

So I was shocked when his hands suddenly gripped my waist and I was swiftly deposited on Ah-Un, my hands flying grip the front of the saddle in a death grip. My wide eyes shot sideways towards Sesshomaru. He ignored me completely, instead beckoning Rin forward and placing her in front of me as I quickly moved my hands to give her room.

His eyes met mine once more with a long unreadable look before he turned his head away and he left the mouth of the cave. I opened my mouth to argue when the cloud suddenly gathered around Sesshomaru's feet and he took to the air, taking Jaken along with him.

My eyes went wide as Ah-Un immediately followed. My arms went instinctively around Rin so she wouldn't fall. Rin, however, just turned her head towards me and gave me a wide smile. I belatedly realised that Rin travelled on this dragon quite often so it must be safe for her to do so.

As we breached the canopy of the trees and levelled out, I slowly relaxed my hold on Rin, though she settled contentedly back against me. The rush of air made speaking impossible so we sat in silence, trailing behind the high-handed inu youkai and his retainer.

I ground my teeth together in agitation. What on earth was Sesshomaru doing? The obvious answer was that he was returning to his lands. What I wanted to know was why he was taking me with him, especially after my outburst the night before. I didn't understand it.

In the end, we flew throughout the day. Rin alternated between singing happily, though her words were lost to the wind, and sleeping safe in the knowledge that I wouldn't let her fall. It both charmed and humbled me to be shown that level of trust.

Eventually though, after I'd travelled further west in the feudal era than I'd ventured previously, Sesshomaru led us into an easy descent. We disappeared through the gap in the canopy of trees and landed in a small clearing, just past a hot spring.

Intrigued, I watched as Sesshomaru quickly scanned the area around us. After a few moments, he seemed satisfied and turned his head slightly towards us. 'We'll camp here tonight,' he said. Without another word, he continued on through the trees, leaving us to our own devices.

Shaking my head at his attitude, I gently shook Rin's arm. 'Rin,' I murmured. 'Time to get up.'

She stirred and looked around us. 'Where's Lord Sesshomaru?' she asked immediately.

Before I could speak, Jaken rounded on the young girl. 'Lord Sesshomaru does not have to report to you!' he immediately scolded Rin. 'You are a selfish little—'

'Jaken,' I said sharply. 'Stop talking.' If there was one thing that angered me (not counting Sesshomaru), it was any form of unpleasantness towards a child.

The little imp stared at me in shock as I carefully helped Rin to her feet on the ground and slid down after her. My legs were stiff from sitting for so long and I sighed in contentment at the increased circulation.

'Kagome,' Rin said. 'Can we go bathe?'

I blinked in surprise. 'Well…' I said and then hesitated. I'd seen the hot spring shortly before we'd landed so I knew it was a short walk away. I felt a lump build in my throat when I realised my reluctance was because of my own inability to protect Rin if anything happened. I had no miko powers to call on if anything happened and that thought terrified me.

Then I remembered Sesshomaru scanning the area as we first arrived. He'd apparently deemed it safe enough to walk away, leaving Rin here with just Jaken and myself. Glancing sideways at Jaken who was struggling to light a fire with snow-dampened wood, I decided that Sesshomaru wouldn't rely on the imp to protect Rin from a demon attack.

So Sesshomaru was still close.

Holding out my hand, I smiled at Rin. 'Sure. Let's go.'

A wide smile broke out on her face as she accepted my hand and we walked together back towards the spring. As I'd thought, the walk was uninterrupted and we bathed in peace, relishing the heat of the water. By the time we wandered back to camp, my spirits were much higher than I'd expected.

Stepping into the clearing, I paused mid step to see Sesshomaru had returned. Rin immediately bounded over to where he sat reclined against one of the trees, chattering away about our trip to the hot spring. His eyes met mine over the top of Rin's head and I looked away, unable to meet such a direct gaze right now.

I felt too conflicted, too ambivalent. So I collected my furs from where I'd draped them over the two-headed dragon and found my own tree to lean against on the opposite side of the camp to the golden eyed demon. And as much as I tried to ignore him, I still noticed the way he instructed Rin to collect a fur pelt of her own from Ah-Un and watched her carefully until she'd wrapped herself in it and gone to sleep beside the fire.

It made me wonder just how much of himself Sesshomaru hid away from the outside world. I was sure I'd never seen this protective side before. Or at least not to this extent.

Realising that I was staring, I deliberately closed my eyes and leant my head back against the tree. I felt entirely too awake but pretending to sleep was better than being caught staring at a creature like Sesshomaru.

So I sat there and listened to the gentle crackling of the fire while praying I'd make it through my transformation. After all, it was about time I admitted to myself that it was happening. And I would deal with it when it happened.

It was both as simple and as complex as that.

…**o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o**

**A/N:** Thanks so much for your reviews everyone! I've really appreciated it.

On a highly sad note, my thoughts are with the many people in Queensland, Australia who are struggling with the widespread floods of this past week. You're all truly inspirational and I hope your recovery is fast and thorough!

As for this story, I think you will all like the next chapter in particular ;)


	7. Chapter 7

**An Unexpected Spring**

_Chapter Seven_

It didn't take all that long for me to realise how correct I'd been in thinking I wouldn't last the winter in a cave.

With my arms wrapped around my raised knees and my head resting against the tree, I wasn't so confident I would get through the night without hypothermia. With every gust of wind, a shudder would rack my body and I'd be ripped from any light sleep that I was getting.

I'd stopped glancing at Rin every time this happened about an hour – maybe two – ago, realising that she wasn't as affected by the cold as I was. She remained still, deep in slumber where she lay wrapped in the fur pelt beside the fire.

A knot of tension formed in my stomach when I realised this because it meant that my body was struggling with what was happening to it. Already, I felt shaky and alternated between being too hot and too cold. Fear gripped me and wouldn't let go. It was like I had a bad case of the flu which wasn't going to go away anytime soon.

I was so involved in my own misery that I didn't even notice his approach until I was lifted straight off the ground. My eyes flew open and my mouth formed a silent "o" in surprise.

'Quiet, Miko,' his low voice commanded quietly.

The warning was quite unnecessary. I was struck speechless with shock as Sesshomaru carried me back over to where he'd been resting. He lowered himself so that he was leaning against the tree once more, though I remained cradled tightly in his arms.

My face burned with heat and I prayed in a moment of vanity that it was too dark for Sesshomaru to notice. For a few moments, I remained frozen. When he didn't seem inclined to speak, I swallowed nervously. 'Sesshomaru?' I questioned softly.

'Sleep, Miko,' came the quiet answer. His voice rumbled against my ear where my head was trapped against his chest and I nearly missed his next words. 'Unless you'd rather freeze to death tonight,' he added levelly.

A shudder ripped through my body at the idea. There was a slight movement and something was wrapped around my shoulders. I had to admit, painful warmth was slowing spreading through my frozen limbs, letting me know just how cold I had been.

'What are you doing?' I whispered, unable to help myself. For what felt like a small eternity, I was rewarded with silence. I'd just reconciled myself with never knowing when he replied.

'Is it not obvious?' he questioned instead.

I couldn't help but be a little surprised. Was he… were we actually having a conversation? It was a strange thought and I briefly considered the possibility that I was hallucinating from the cold. 'I… the obvious answer is that you're keeping me from freezing to death,' I replied hesitantly.

'Indeed.'

I frowned into the fabric of his haori. 'But that doesn't explain _why_ you're doing it,' I continued.

'Which is another question entirely.'

I continued to frown, puzzling over that response for a few seconds. From anyone else, I might have thought they were laughing at me. But considering the demon who was currently keeping me from hypothermia had tried to kill me not that long ago… well, it just seemed a little unlikely. 'Then why are you doing it?' I asked finally.

'I have my reasons, Miko,' he replied decisively though there was no anger in his words. It was a warning only.

'I'm not a miko anymore,' I whispered. 'According to you.'

'This is true,' Sesshomaru surprised me by agreeing. 'Perhaps I should call you youkai?'

I jerked in surprise. 'No,' I said, a little louder than I intended. 'I…'

'You will be eventually,' Sesshomaru spoke calmly. 'Unless you are foolish.'

I frowned. 'You sound so sure,' I commented hesitantly.

'Indeed. I intend to ensure that you survive your transformation.'

He spoke as though he were conversing about the weather, not my fate. Falling silent, I considered why on earth a demon such as Sesshomaru would care if I survived or not. It was nothing personal, I already knew this. I also knew it couldn't have any direct impact on him; he'd already gained much more from my presence than he'd expected. So if it wasn't greed…

I gasped, lifting my head abruptly to meet his golden eyes. 'This is to compensate for what you'll do to me,' I half stated and half questioned.

His eyes narrowed slightly. 'You think I feel guilt for—'

'Not guilt,' I replied quickly. 'But I think it's a matter of pride for you. Honour, maybe.'

An eyebrow arched quite noticeably, even in the dark. 'Honour, Miko? I have killed many creatures in my lifetime.'

'And how many of them were unarmed?' I retorted.

Silence greeted my words for a few moments and I'd opened my mouth to speak again when Sesshomaru beat me to it. 'Are you always this determinedly naïve?' he questioned.

I shut my mouth abruptly, though I actually considered the question. Then I sighed, tucking my head back against his chest and out of the cold wind. 'I… everyone has at least some redeeming quality,' I told him. 'Even if it is so deeply buried underneath their more selfish instincts that most people never see it.'

'What of Naraku, then?' Sesshomaru challenged quietly. 'Inuyasha and yourself have invested quite an amount of time hunting him.'

I was sure if Sesshomaru made me frown anymore I would have a permanent crease between my brows. I huffed quietly. 'I'm not claiming to have all the answers, you know. I just think that everyone at least has the capacity to be honourable, even if they're not seen to be.'

'Hn.'

Smirking just a little, I didn't bother breaking the silence that fell between us. Instead, I was far more curious in the contradiction that was Sesshomaru. For some reason, I would have expected him to be much less warm than he was; possibly even cooler than humans. I realised belatedly that it was his chilly attitude that had given me this impression.

Instead, it was remarkably warm nestled where I was. And it even smelt a little of fresh water or rain, more specifically, and a spice I couldn't quite identify. It was quite curious, actually… and warm…

'Lord Sesshomaru, what is cinnamon?' a sweet voice cut into my thoughts.

Startled, my eyes suddenly snapped open, clashing with a golden pair. Now completely alert, I turned my head to find Rin's face an inch from mine, her tiny features twisted into a mask of confusion.

Blinking again, I felt my face begin to rapidly heat up. My eyes darted around and I couldn't escape two very crucial facts. One, it was morning and I hadn't even noticed myself falling asleep. And two, I'd just been caught sleeping in Sesshomaru's arms.

'Kagome?' Rin persisted. 'What's cinnamon?'

By now, I was sure my face was bright red. Turning my head, I saw Sesshomaru staring at me, apparently waiting for my response to this question with a raised eyebrow. I ignored both of them, choosing instead to scramble out of the silent youkai's arms and onto safe ground. Since when had I talked in my sleep? At least I'd worked out what Sesshomaru smelt like though…

I shook my head and focused on Rin, who was still waiting for me to speak. Her dark eyes peered up at me curiously and I floundered, wondering what I could possibly tell her.

'… stupid human…' a voice grumbled. '…no respect…'

Startled, I glanced across the camp to see Jaken crouched on the other side of the fire, poking the logs in the fire with a stick as he glared in my direction. He clearly seemed to think I'd somehow polluted his precious lord. Well… phooey to him.

Before I could react in any way, a gentle tugging on my sleeve made me look down at Rin. 'Kagome, why is Jaken mad at you?' she enquired.

I blinked at her for a moment and then smiled brightly. The less that was said about the night just gone was the better. 'How about we find something for you to eat for breakfast?' I asked instead.

'Okay,' Rin agreed, smiling widely.

I turned around to leave the clearing and nearly leapt out of my skin to see Sesshomaru just inches from me, having stood without my notice. I made the mistake of meeting his eyes and suddenly wished I hadn't. It was almost impossible to believe that he'd kept me from freezing to death throughout the night and yet here he was, his face as impassive and emotionless as ever.

'Uh, Kagome?' Rin said behind me. 'We have food in Ah-Un's saddlebags.'

With a polite half-smile, I turned around quickly. 'Um, right,' I murmured. 'Let's eat, then.'

The thing about Sesshomaru was that he had such a constant presence that made me feel like he saw every move I made. So by the time I'd helped Rin find something to eat for herself, my mouth was so dry with anxiety that I had never felt less like eating before in my life.

Relief flooded me as Rin finished eating. Together, Rin, Jaken and I packed up the camp and soon it was time to go. Ah-Un had watched us docilely throughout our preparations and now I half thought the creature seemed eager to go. I couldn't help but smile a little.

At last, Sesshomaru approached where Rin and I stood beside the two-headed dragon. I was prepared for it this time so I wasn't shocked when Sesshomaru gripped my waist, swiftly depositing me on Ah-Un.

What I wasn't prepared for was for him to pause, his hands still on either side of my waist as his eyes met mine abruptly. 'Do not think of skipping another meal, Miko,' he warned low enough that I was the only one to hear. My eyes widened in surprise. 'You cannot afford to lose any of your strength,' he continued. 'Ignore what I have said to you and I will force the food down your throat myself.'

He turned away then, leaving me gaping in shock after him. A moment later, Sesshomaru helped Rin up to sit in front of me once more, though I was completely ignored. Still reeling, I wrapped my arms around Rin automatically, still staring after the perplexing demon as our strange group took to the air. Eventually, I just shook my head even as a tiny part of myself was curious to know how sincere he'd been in his threat.

We arrived at the castle of the Western Lord in the early evening just as the sun was sinking below the horizon. I had the impression that the castle was vast and awe-inspiring but truthfully, I was feeling so exhausted I could barely keep my eyes open.

Thankfully, there was no great fuss upon Lord Sesshomaru's return. A servant came and took Ah-Un away and others bowed to their lord as we proceeded through the great corridors. Jaken disappeared somewhere along the way, as did Rin.

After what felt like a small eternity, Sesshomaru paused and swept open a sliding door before stepping back to gesture me inside.

With a vague half-smile, I stepped inside, my eyes immediately falling on the most comfortable-looking futon I'd ever seen. I had the indistinct impression that something was said to me before the door was slid shut again but I couldn't be sure. All I knew was that when I glanced around and saw that the room was empty, I immediately padded over to the futon and lay down.

I was asleep as soon as I shut my eyes.

…**o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o**

**A/N:** Wow! Sorry it's been so long since I posted a chapter guys! There's a whole list of reasons for it but I'll just say that I'm back to posting regularly now :)

Thanks to everyone who's commented in the last little while! I've read every one of them so thank you so much. I'll be able to reply to reviews again now too! (My life has finally calmed down a little – eep). I hope you enjoyed this chapter. The next one won't be far away this time!

P.s. I'm so excited about the next one! I think you guys are going to love it ;)


	8. Chapter 8

**An Unexpected Spring**

_Chapter Eight_

I woke the next morning feeling like I'd spent the night recovering from utter exhaustion.

Forcing my eyes open, I was surprised to see it was still fairly early in the morning. Simply rolling onto my side, I glanced around at the traditional Japanese room I occupied. The futon was the only piece of furniture present in the room although from my proximity to the ground I could easily see the superior quality of the tatami matting. It was just one of the many signs that this wasn't a humble inn the likes of which I was used to. The room featured two sets of sliding doors – one which was the entrance to the room and the other I presumed to be for storage.

With a jolt, I realised that the only possessions I had with me were what I currently wore.

Holding back a sigh I slowly sat up, letting the furs I still carried fall from my shoulders. The inside of the castle had a surprisingly nice temperature for which I was grateful. It wasn't quite warm but there was enough heat that I could simply wear my thicker winter yukata and not be too cold.

As I considered this, the screen door to the room slid open and I turned my head to find a young woman kneeling in its place. She bowed her head respectfully. 'Good morning, Kagome-sama,' she spoke formally. 'May I assist you this morning?'

For a moment, all I could do was gape at her in surprise. When I managed to remember exactly whose residence I was currently in, I finally found my tongue. 'Uh… yes, thank you.'

The woman lifted her head and I was surprised by her emerald green eyes. With her head bowed, she'd looked like a normal human woman. She got to her feet and carefully slid the door closed before crossing the room to the cupboard I'd noticed before. As I watched her open the cupboard and search for something inside, I realised that she was youkai. She had nowhere near the strength of Sesshomaru but she wasn't hanyou, either.

Finally, she took what she'd been looking for and crossed the room as I got to my feet. She smiled respectfully. 'May I assist you dressing, Kagome-sama?'

Glancing at the heavy kimono in her arms, I fought with my modern way of thinking. This was normal for this era. Even so, I found I couldn't do it. 'What is your name?' I asked instead.

She bowed quickly. 'My name is Akane, Kagome-sama.'

I nodded, wondering how Sesshomaru would feel if I asked his servants to drop all formality with me. Knowing his arrogance, it would probably offend him in some way or another. So I settled for a genuine smile. 'Thank you, Akane,' I said after a moment. 'But I will dress and then call you back inside. I don't think I'll get the obi tied myself.'

Akane simply bowed again, despite whatever she might have thought of my independence, and placed the kimono gently on the futon before she left the room silently.

Letting out a slow breath, I untied the obi to my yukata and pulled it away. The yukata came next and I stared at the kimono for a long moment before I had the courage to pick up the long undergarment. That was simple to put on and in no time I was picking up the kimono with slightly shaking hands.

The fabric was just as heavy and luxurious as I'd feared. It was a beautiful dark green and was decorated with delicate gold fans along the sleeves and over the legs. I knew I'd be terrified of damaging it all day.

The only alternative though, was to wear the same piece of clothing for an undetermined period of time. So I delicately slid my arms into the kimono and wrapped it around myself. Taking a deep breath, I quietly called Akane.

She entered the room again, gracefully taking the obiage from the futon. She gently but firmly wrapped this around my waist while I tried to not consider the fact that I would have to wear this contraption all day. I felt bulky with the obiage on; it was designed to act as a cushion for the obi so that the sash could be tied flatly without the inconvenience of natural curves and it did its job brilliantly.

I felt like one life-size cylinder.

The obi came next and at last I was done. When she'd finished, Akane smiled at the expression on my face. 'Shall I do your hair for you, Kagome-sama?' she asked gently.

I felt like wailing in despair at the idea of more torturous fashion accessories but I found myself nodding my head. 'Yes, thank you…'

Akane smiled knowingly but with compassion; she wore a simple cotton kimono, after all. While she returned to the cupboard, I took my time carefully sinking to the ground to sit in seiza. Oh, I would definitely be having a word with Sesshomaru about this. Hopefully it hadn't been his idea in the first place.

For the next ten minutes, I sat there as Akane gently but firmly combed out my knotted hair and twisted it up into an elegant but simple updo. I was sure I'd never been so primped in my life. It was strange.

'Is there anytime else I can assist you with, Kagome-sama?' she asked when she's smoothed the last hair into place.

I let out a relieved breath. 'No, thank you,' I told her. 'And please call me Kagome,' I asked. If I had to be so formal in the castle I suspected that I would need at least this room to be comfortable in. Her green eyes met mine with uncertainty and she hesitated. I smiled widely at her. 'If you're worried about Sesshomaru, then feel free to call me whatever you like outside this room. But when it's just us…'

A lovely smile spread across her face. 'If that is what you would like Kagome-sa—' Akane cut herself off with a small bow.

I resisted shaking my head. Hopefully she would grow comfortable with me. Steeling myself, I slowly got to my feet. 'Okay,' I said after a moment of appreciating the increased circulation to my legs. 'Would you mind showing me to wherever Sesshomaru is, please?'

Akane bowed again. 'Of course. You're ready in time for breakfast, Kagome.'

I just barely resisted wrinkling my nose. 'Perfect,' I said uncertainly.

Together we left the room and a few hallways later, I realised that I'd completely forgotten how to find my own room. Eventually, Akane came to a stop outside a set of doors where she sent me a reassuring smile before kneeling to open the door.

Looking through the open doorway, I froze just momentarily as my gaze clashed with a golden pair of eyes. Seated across the room at the square meal table, Sesshomaru watched silently as I finally got my feet working and entered the room. I heard Akane close the door behind me and vaguely wondered why I felt as though I were being locked in.

'Sesshomaru,' I tried to greet him politely.

His only response was to incline his head towards the table, indicating that I should sit.

'Good morning, Kagome!' Rin greeted me cheerfully from her place opposite Sesshomaru.

I smiled widely at her and took a seat a little awkwardly at the table as well. 'Good morning, Rin,' I replied warmly. I suddenly realised that Jaken wasn't present this morning but I decided not to comment on it. I was so lost in thought however, that I blinked in surprise when the serving bowl of rice was pushed towards me.

Looking up, I met Sesshomaru's gaze just briefly before he looked away, returning to his own breakfast. Suddenly, I remembered his threat regarding my eating habits. Not particularly wanting to be force-fed, I took the hint and spooned some rice into the bowl in front of me.

Surprisingly, breakfast was a quiet event. Rin seemed lost in thought and I half suspected that meals here were a fairly formal event. I could feel my morale quickly diminishing at the thought of too many almost silent meals. With a pang, I found myself wishing I was arguing with Inuyasha regarding how long it took me to cook ramen. It was nearly impossible to get him to shut up.

'Rin,' Sesshomaru's voice suddenly cut through the silence and I jumped, having hardly noticed the end of the meal. 'You may go.'

Her immediate response was a wide grin. 'Hai, Sesshomaru-sama,' she cried. In just seconds, she was on her feet and vanishing out the door. I had a sudden suspicion given her exuberance that this marked the time of day she was allowed to run around and play freely.

'Miko.'

Jerking my eyes towards the taiyoukai, I quickly scrambled to my feet, seeing that he had stood while I'd been daydreaming. I cursed myself for not paying attention.

His golden eyes missed none of my reaction. 'You will follow me.'

I bit my lip as he swept past, irritated by his imperiousness. All the same, I trailed out of the room after him. Irritation aside, I was quite intrigued to see what he had planned. Together we climbed the stairs in silence and I realised with a small shock that he was matching his step to my own. There was no way I would have kept up with him while wearing my current clothing if he'd been walking at his usual pace. That simple observation confused me a little. It was unexpectedly tactful of him and I found myself a little taken aback.

Soon enough, Sesshomaru stopped by a door and slid it open. I followed him through and wordlessly shut the door after us as Sesshomaru crossed the room. Turning around, my eyes swept around the room briefly.

In modern terms, I would have called the room an office. An elegant dark-timbered table dominated the room and was furnished on either side with flat cushions for seating. Numerous scrolls filled much of the table space, as well as a beautiful mahogany lacquered box which I guessed to contain an ink stone and brushes.

In short, the room was both beautiful and intriguing.

After taking a seat on the far side of the table, Sesshomaru just waited. Acknowledging the hint, I stepped away from the door too and took my place on the other side of the desk. Then I waited; he was the one to call me here so I figured there had to be something he wanted to say.

Sesshomaru didn't disappoint. 'There are several letters to which I need to reply,' he began, an edge of distain creeping into his voice. 'You will remain here in this room today.'

I couldn't prevent the surprise from showing on my face, resulting in a narrowing of the demon lord's eyes. 'With you?' I blurted out.

'Yes, Miko,' Sesshomaru replied with that same touch of condescension in his voice. 'That is the entire reason for your presence here, is it not?'

I felt my face flush in embarrassment but I kept my eyes on his. 'I'm here so that you can make sure I don't… get sick,' I replied carefully.

'That is partially correct,' Sesshomaru said. 'More specifically, you are here so that you can be exposed to my aura – the aura of a full demon. To do so, we logically need to maintain a reasonable proximity to each other.'

Well, that certainly spelled it out. I sat there conflicted as Sesshomaru turned his attention to the stack of scrolls before him, selecting one from the pile to read.

I felt a surge of anger, wanting to yell at Sesshomaru for talking so rudely to me. At the same time though, I bit my tongue because I was aware that he was prepared to ensure I lived through the coming difficulties. And that was the main thing, wasn't it? All I would have to do was wait out the next short while, learn to live with my new reality and then I could return to Inuyasha and the group. I still owed them, after all. It was still my job to help them find the shards despite the recently restored Kikyo's ability to sense them.

Ah, _Kikyo_.

In some part of my heart, I feared going back. I just knew that everything was going to be different. Kikyo was back and, as much as I hated to admit it, I knew that Inuyasha wasn't unaffected by this. He'd loved her once – probably _still_ loved her.

For a brief moment, I let myself wonder how things might have turned out if things hadn't gotten so drastically altered. Would Inuyasha have grown to feel anything for me? Would my affection for him have grown too? It was impossible to say, just as it was impossible to know how things would go from here.

Holding back a sigh, I wondered if a person could actually die from boredom. Deciding Sesshomaru owed me just as much as I owed him (I'd helped return his arm, after all), I gave in to my need to talk. 'Sesshomaru,' I began, noting the way he stilled but didn't look up. 'Are you still replying to letters?'

The seconds ticked past and I realised with a small sense of dismay that he'd decided to ignore me utterly. I watched his eyes travel across the page, taking in the contents of the letter. Feeling frustrated, I settled on watching him even though I remained silent as I waited for a reaction.

It was really unfair, I decided suddenly. Even reading a scroll, Sesshomaru looked so utterly capable. There was not a single silver hair out of place, or a blemish marring his perfect features. That wasn't even mentioning his armour. I couldn't be sure if it was what he wore itself that made me distinctly wary or if it was the simple fact that it was _Sesshomaru's_ distinctive dress and I knew the sheer strength and power behind it. Whatever it was, nothing made me edgier than a glimpse of a red and white haori.

Ten long minutes ticked past before Sesshomaru uttered a quiet sigh and finally lifted his eyes to me, allowing me to see his genuine irritation. 'Yes, I am replying to letters,' he said, answering my earlier question.

I smiled widely at him, pleased at getting a verbal response. 'Really? Are they interesting?'

He fixed me with a long stare and I half thought he was contemplating all the ways he could make my life miserable. Suddenly, his expression lightened – not quite a smile – but it certainly became less severe. Picking up the scroll in one clawed hand, Sesshomaru held it across the desk towards me. 'You may read it,' he announced suddenly.

My eyes widening, I accepted the scroll from him automatically. I didn't want to miss this opportunity so I quickly lowered my eyes to the page and quickly skimmed over the letter. Some of the words were unfamiliar to me (this _was_ feudal Japan) but I understood the purpose of the message.

Placing the scroll on the desk, I burst out laughing. 'An arranged marriage, Sesshomaru? Really?' I couldn't help but laugh.

One clawed hand quickly retracted the letter as Sesshomaru eyed me intensely. 'How is it that you can read?' he questioned sharply.

Knowing that he'd been mocking me thinking me illiterate only made it funnier. 'I've told you that I'm from the future,' I reminded him, still with a wide smile on my face. 'All girls are educated as well as the male children.'

Sesshomaru didn't reply to this but I could see him thinking carefully about it. I, on the other hand, was intrigued. 'So,' I said, drawing his attention once more. 'Should I wish you congratulations?'

His face darkened into a look of intense displeasure. 'This Sesshomaru is not desperate enough to accept an arranged mating, especially to one such as this,' he added with a disdainful glance towards the scroll crushed in his hand.

I tipped my head sideways. 'Have you met her?' I asked.

His eyes narrowed on my face. 'It is obvious that the demoness in question is below myself if for no other reason than not having the courage and pride to approach me in person.'

His reply shocked me. Whether it was because I found it difficult to imagine Sesshomaru having the requisite emotional capacity to care for a mate or simply because he'd actually replied to my intrusive questions I wasn't sure. Either way, I was speechless for just a moment.

Then, seeing the cold distance creep back into his eyes as Sesshomaru perhaps realised just how much he'd said, I smiled across the desk at him. 'Well, then,' I said. 'I hope you find the one you're looking for.'

…**o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o**

**A/N:** So… I feel that I should clear something up. In this chapter, Kagome is quite… serious at times. Don't worry though – she's going to find her feet very soon ;)

As always, thank you so much for the reviews! You guys are amazing.


	9. Chapter 9

**An Unexpected Spring**

_Chapter Nine_

For the first time in what seemed like forever, I woke feeling like I'd had a decent night's sleep.

Opening my eyes to the elegantly austere room that was mine for an undefined period of time, I stared around the room a little warily. In a way, it felt like this was a trick in my mind. So as I sat up, I almost waited for the heaviness in my arms and legs to return. I waited for the fatigue I'd felt constantly since being stabbed with that dagger. But it never came.

Hesitantly, I pushed back the covers of my futon and shivered in the cool air. I wasn't stupid. I knew that I was feeling better today because I'd spent all those hours in close proximity to Sesshomaru's formidable aura. Having acknowledged that, I also knew that it would be easy to backslide. At a guess, it wouldn't take very long at all for my health to decline if I were to leave the castle.

Shaking my head just as the door slid open, I looked up to see Akane bowing respectfully to me. 'Good morning, Kagome-sa—' Cutting off her own speech, Akane sent me a sheepish smile.

I grinned widely at her. 'Please come in, Akane,' I said cheerfully. 'I suppose that it _is_ time to get up.'

Akane nodded as she entered the room. 'Lord Sesshomaru has his morning meal at the same time every day,' she revealed as she carefully extracted another kimono from the cupboard. 'I believe that he expects it of those who live here as well.'

I couldn't help wrinkling my nose a little. I'd expected a certain amount of formality but… 'Akane,' I said suddenly. 'Would there be a… well, slightly _less_ _formal_ kimono for me to wear today?'

The green-eyed beauty paused, her eyebrows creasing together as she quickly scanned the contents of the cupboard. 'Well,' she said hesitantly. 'There is a plainer navy kimono here,' Akane replied after a moment, taking the carefully folded bundle out so that she could show it to me.

The fabric was beautiful; a deep blue sapphire colour. I noticed too that the collar was an ice blue, almost silver colour whereas the obi was a delicate mixture of the two which was cleverly designed to look like ripples across a lake. Despite it's breathtaking beauty, it actually was less formal than the one I'd been given to wear the day before.

Despite the urge to shake my head at the extravagance, I nodded. 'That would be perfect,' I said.

An hour later I found myself wandering the halls of the castle, completely lost.

'Damn it,' I murmured aloud, wrinkling my nose. For some reason, I'd waved away Akane's offer of escorting me to breakfast, figuring that I could find my own way. I'd discounted the very _sameness_ of the corridors though. To me, every door looked the same and every corridor identical. Aside from this, I was annoyed because I just _knew_ I would have found my way faster if I wasn't forced to take miniature steps due to my kimono. It was ridiculous.

'Sesshomaru probably thinks I'm skipping formalities,' I added to myself, shuddering at the memory of his threat regarding my eating habits.

'A dangerous thing to do, surely,' an amused voice broke into my thoughts.

Turning around sharply, my eyes widened as I saw a man – no, demon – striding confidently along the corridor towards me. He was tall and lithe in a way that reminded me of Sesshomaru but he had a much more approachable appearance –dark brown shoulder-length hair and grey eyes that seemed to spark a little like lightning. He wore dark navy hakama and a white haori, complimented interestingly by straps of leather tied around each wrist. I took note of the battered-looking katana he rested over his right shoulder and decided he must have been training.

At my surprised expression, he grinned. 'Forgive my rudeness,' he tried again and I noticed the unusual accent for the first time. 'But you must be Kagome-sama.'

I blinked in surprise. 'Yes, I am,' I replied. 'I'm sorry, but—'

'Miyagi Hiroto,' he said promptly, bowing deeply. Pausing, he peered up at me to wink cheerfully. 'But please call me Hiroto.'

I couldn't help but smile in response as I bowed back. 'Nice to meet you, Hiroto-san. Are you from Okinawa?' I asked, having recognised his surname as being quite common there. It would explain they way his accent varied just slightly from the local demons.

To my surprise Hiroto hesitated momentarily, his expression becoming tense. Just as suddenly, it cleared and he smiled politely. 'My family are from Okinawa,' he confirmed, a sadness dimming the light in his eyes. 'Though I think it will be some time before I return. Now,' he said abruptly, before I could reply. 'Shall I show you to the dining room? I believe that Sesshomaru-sama is still there.'

Understanding that he did not want to talk about his family, I ducked my head in a grateful bow. 'I would appreciate that,' I replied honestly.

'Then come,' he said with a warm smile. 'And you can tell me how you came to be a guest here.'

Quickly falling into step beside him, I rallied my thoughts. 'It's a long story,' I prevaricated.

Hiroto glanced sideways, sending a wink my way. 'Then it is fortunate you managed to end up on the opposite side of the castle to where you needed to be.' At my reddening face, Hiroto laughed unreservedly. 'This is where you say, "Hiroto-san, it's none of your business why I'm here".'

Shaking my head, I hesitated only briefly. 'I… used to be a miko,' I began quietly.

Although I continued to look ahead, I knew Hiroto glanced sideways at me. 'A miko,' Hiroto murmured, his tone serious for the first time. 'I am guessing that the reason you are no longer a miko is also the reason for your stay here?'

I nodded slowly, even as my heart sank a little further. I'd believed Sesshomaru, of course, but it was still saddening to hear another confirm what I'd been told. 'Hai,' I replied. 'I got involved in a fight that I shouldn't have. The loss of my… I guess my miko self, is the price I've paid for it.'

For a long moment, the only sounds around us were the gentle noises of our feet as we walked. Then Hiroto let out a long exhale. 'This is some price,' he said at last. 'Are you aware of…'

'Sesshomaru believes that I am becoming the opposite of what I was,' I confessed quietly, sure that a quick mind like Hiroto's could work out what that meant.

Sure enough, Hiroto paused mid-step and I turned to face him. His eyebrows were arched incredulously. 'You are becoming a demon?' he enquired sharply, shock in his expression. 'I didn't think that was possible…'

I shrugged a little, a weak smile on my face. 'I am not a miko anymore,' I forced myself to say aloud, though it still hurt. 'I have to be _something_.'

Hiroto's expression turned thoughtful as his eyebrows knitted together. 'That makes sense,' he conceded slowly. 'And you are not human.'

I had nothing to say to that so I didn't pretend. Instead, I changed the focus and smiled. 'It isn't all bad,' I said. 'If anyone can help me live, it is Sesshomaru.'

Hiroto watched me carefully for a long moment, as though he were committing my face to memory. At last, he exhaled rather sadly and inclined his head in agreement. 'That is true,' he replied before extending his hand to the side. Taking the hint, I fell into step beside him again. 'Sesshomaru-sama certainly has the enviable ability to achieve what he wants.'

There was such respect in his tone that I glanced sideways at Hiroto. Catching my eyes, he smiled and shook his head a little. 'I'm aware that after your quite undeserved gesture of trust that I should repay it with a story of my own. However, it will have to wait.'

Coming to a stop halfway along the corridor we were in, Hiroto gently slid open the sliding door. Turning my head, I found myself meeting Sesshomaru's gaze much as I had yesterday. What surprised me was that it still managed to shock me how intimidating he could be.

Standing beside me, Hiroto inclined his head respectfully. 'Sesshomaru-sama,' he greeted calmly. Without expecting a response, Hiroto placed a hand gently on my shoulder. 'I believe you are only half an hour late,' he added to me in a stage whisper. With that parting remark, Hiroto left me standing there in the doorway as he continued along the corridor.

'Kagome,' a cheerful little voice rang out.

It was enough to break the awkward silence and a relieved smile tugged at the corners of my mouth as I stepped into the room and closed the door behind myself. 'Good morning, Rin,' I replied as I carefully took my seat at the table. Acknowledging the stoic demon, I kept a somewhat forced smile on my face. 'Sesshomaru.'

His eyes met mine briefly and in that moment, I thought he was angry. All he did, however, was incline his head a tiny bit in acknowledgement of my greeting and return to eating his breakfast. It left me wondering if I'd even imagined it. Possibly, it was his natural expression.

'Kagome,' Rin's sweet voice caught my attention again. 'Are you still sick?'

Looking across the table at her, I didn't quite know what to say. 'Rin… I'm feeling much better,' I said at last, not wanting to upset her. In a way, it was true. I did feel better than I had the day before, thanks to Sesshomaru's presence.

The girl's face lit up excitedly. 'Does that mean you can come and play today?' she nearly squealed. 'Master Jaken gets so cranky—'

'Rin.'

We both turned our heads to look at Sesshomaru who fixed the child with a warning stare. 'Although the miko is feeling better today, she will still need to rest. She does not want to get sick again,' he added, the last part directed towards me.

Flushing a little, I made myself smile at Rin as she looked my way. 'It's okay, Rin,' I told her. 'I will play with you when I'm feeling a little stronger.'

Rin smiled widely and returned to her breakfast, now that that was settled. The room was once again nearly silent as I began filling my plate.

Which left me considering my own words with mixed feelings. _When I was feeling stronger_… Until now, I hadn't considered what my life would be like _after_ the transformation. Would I be strong like Sesshomaru, if it were his aura that my transformation was being based on? Come to think of it… would I be an inu demon like him? I had no way of knowing. Although, talking of Sesshomaru…

Realising I was being rude, I took a silent breath and forced myself to smile politely at Sesshomaru, who instantly met my gaze with an impassive one of his own. 'Sesshomaru… I just want to say thank you for all you've done; letting me stay here, the clothes… I appreciate it.'

Nothing changed in his expression to show what he thought of that. Instead, he took the time to set down his chopsticks, having taken the last bite of his meal before I'd spoken. 'I will be leaving the castle today,' he said at last and I realised that he'd completely brushed aside my carefully delivered words. 'I would advise you to avoid as many humans and hanyous as you possibly can.'

It was news to me that there were even humans (excluding Rin) and hanyous within the castle. But then, I supposed someone had to sweep the floors. Realising that I still hadn't replied, I forced a stiff smile to my face. 'I'll keep that in mind,' I replied, still annoyed at being completely disregarded.

For a moment, Sesshomaru kept his gaze on me. I half thought he was going to say something but a moment later, he simply looked away and fluidly rose to his feet with the grace of the aristocrat that he was.

'Can Rin come with you, Lord Sesshomaru?' Rin suddenly spoke from the other side of the table.

Sesshomaru paused, having just turned away. He glanced over his shoulder at the young girl. 'No, Rin.'

Her face fell, but in the next instant it brightened with a wide smile. 'Yes, Lord Sesshomaru. Please come back to us soon!'

I watched Sesshomaru sweep from the room without another word, looking for the world as though he were about to go make some demons have a very bad day. I wondered briefly if Inuyasha wasn't on that list. Somehow, it wouldn't surprise me if Sesshomaru were to go attempt taking the Tetsusaiga, even while I was in residence at his home. I didn't think it would bother him.

Shaking my head, I put my chopsticks down with relief. If Sesshomaru wasn't here… he couldn't know what I ate…

'Aren't you hungry, Kagome?' Rin asked sweetly, her head tipped to one side.

I felt my eye twitch involuntarily. Then again….

….

By midday, I'd gotten so tired that I'd escaped to my room to lie down. It was a shame, really, because immediately after breakfast I'd managed to beg a pair of hakama and a soft haori out of Akane. She'd been concerned with Sesshomaru's reaction until I'd promised her that he would be away all day and he'd never know.

It was a relief to get out of the formal clothing and into something comfortable. Rolling over to lie on my back, I couldn't help but grin at myself. Prior to this, I would never have considered hakama to be a comfortable piece of clothing. Oh, sure, they were fine once you were wearing them. But that was only after you spent a few minutes wrapping the obi around your hips and then trussing yourself up in the hakama ties.

Closing my eyes, I let my breath escape my lips softly. My body felt heavy again today. I felt weighed down and tired. For a moment, frustration welled inside me as I wondered just how long I would be dependant on a demon who couldn't even muster a polite word for me.

It was… frustrating.

Several hours later though, I'd discovered what could be even worse.

Despite being so tired, I found it impossible to sleep. So I'd laid on my futon the entire day, too tired to get up and yet too unsettled to sleep. I'd watched the light gently fade and wondered how long this would go on for.

My eyes shot sideways as the door slid gently open. In the dim light of the room, I saw Akane peering over at me, a nervous smile on her face. 'Kagome-sama?'

I pushed myself up so that I could turn and fully face her. 'Akane? Is something wrong?' I asked, wondering why on earth she was coming to speak to me now. Anxiety twisted strangely in my stomach.

Akane shocked me by shaking her head and smiling widely at me. 'Sesshomaru-sama has returned,' she said instead. 'And he requests your presence. I am here to escort you.'

I understood what she was saying. Sesshomaru had sent for me and it was expected that I comply. For a moment, I considered sending her back with the message that I was too tired until common sense kicked in. I was essentially being handed the chance to expose myself to Sesshomaru's aura – the aura that would make me feel better right now – without having to request it. I would be a fool to turn that chance down.

With a small smile, I got to my feet. 'Thank you, Akane,' I said at last and I smoothed my hands over my hakama. 'I'm ready.'

Akane stepped aside so that I could step into the corridor with her. She slid the door closed and then gestured down the hall. 'This way, Kagome-sama.'

I glanced sideways at her and at Akane's small smile I understood. She didn't want to be overheard being so disrespectful as to not use the correct honorific. I smiled back but shook my head.

We walked together in the opposite direction to the part of the castle I was getting familiar with but we didn't go far. I realised with a strange jolt that we were still in the private part of the castle, which meant…

Akane paused beside an impressive looking wooden door and gave me a reassuring smile before sliding it open. 'Sesshomaru-sama will be waiting for you, Kagome-sama,' she told me kindly.

'Thank you,' I said honestly and stepped through the doorway into what I instantly recognised as the outer chamber of an opulent suite of rooms.

My eyes instantly fell on Sesshomaru where he sat at a low table. There was something strange about his appearance that held my attention for just a moment before I looked around. Also in the room was a young servant girl who silently finished placing all the requirements for tea onto the table before bowing low to Sesshomaru, who in turn dismissed her with a negligent wave of his hand.

When the girl had left, shutting the door behind herself, Sesshomaru tipped his head meaningfully at the other side of the table. Taking the hint, I crossed the room and carefully sat opposite him. Lifting my eyes, I finally registered what I'd found strange. Sesshomaru sat there without his armour; he wore just the white hakama and his red and white haori. Moko-moko, however, remained.

Instead of speaking, Sesshomaru simply began pouring tea into two cups. I watched his aristocratic movements, a little heartbroken at how he could be so effortlessly refined while I felt like I was struggling to hold up my heavy head.

I murmured thanks as he set one of the cups in front of me. Mirroring his movements, I took a sip of tea before returning it to the low table. When Sesshomaru still didn't speak, I couldn't hold in my curiosity any more. 'I don't mean to be rude,' I began, drawing his attention. 'But was there something you wanted to say to me?'

For a long moment, his amber eyes simply rested on my confused face. There was something usual about his expression tonight, I decided. It was almost as though he had lost the haughty façade. 'The castle practically reeked of your restlessness upon my return,' Sesshomaru replied, though that familiar condescending note of boredom was strangely absent from his voice.

He didn't need to add that he'd called me here to be in his presence. It was the same idea I'd had when Akane had told me Sesshomaru had sent for me. I couldn't help but be grateful, especially as I realised that I'd already begun to feel a little better.

So instead of using superfluous words that I knew Sesshomaru would only brush aside, I bowed my head a little in gratitude before taking another sip of tea as Sesshomaru did the same.

Once I'd returned my cup back the table, I looked over at the demon who had promised to make sure I lived. It was a strange idea, given that he'd tried to kill me not too long ago. Pushing aside that thought, I eyed him curiously. 'May I ask why you left the castle today?'

'Are you interested?' Sesshomaru surprised me by asking instead, his golden eyes fixed on my face.

'Yes,' I replied honestly.

After a long moment he nodded, causing the long silver strands of his hair to ghost over his unarmoured shoulders. 'I was patrolling my lands,' he replied eventually.

Intrigued at the prospect of having an actual conversation with the taciturn lord, I smiled softly. 'To check for intruders…?'

Sesshomaru inclined his head briefly, almost absently turning the cup around in his hands. It was a strangely intimate thing to watch and something I knew instantly I'd never, ever forget. 'That… and also to remind those who need it that these lands are properly protected.'

With that simple sentence, I understood just how vigilant he needed to be. 'Give them an inch and they'll take a mile,' I murmured softly.

'Indeed,' Sesshomaru said before draining the last of his tea.

I watched him curiously. 'Do you often get intruders?'

The corners of his mouth twitched in amusement and I stared in shock. 'No creature ever trespasses more than once,' he said.

My mouth fell open in shock. 'But that's…'

'Necessary,' Sesshomaru said, his voice colder than it had been thus far tonight. It reminded me of the way he spoke to his brother. 'Those of a lesser intelligence often need frequent reminders of what is unacceptable.'

I fell silent, knowing there really wasn't any way to reply to that. To be fair, I felt no pity for the likes of the demons that frequently attacked my friends and I as we hunted for shards. It wouldn't surprise me if these were the creatures of "lesser intelligence" that Sesshomaru spoke of. In fact, that was what I hoped he meant.

'Are you unhappy with the selection of kimonos at your disposal?' Sesshomaru asked suddenly.

I glanced up at him, surprised. 'No,' I said quickly. 'Not at all. In fact…' I paused, embarrassed as his eyes remained fixed on my heated face. 'You have been entirely too kind. They are so beautiful…'

'Hn,' was his only response.

Watching the way he still turned the teacup in his hands, I silently picked up the teapot and glanced questioningly up at Sesshomaru's face. After meeting my eyes, Sesshomaru extended the cup towards me and I refilled it. It was a strange moment, I decided as I replaced the teapot on the table, to be pouring tea for the terrible killing perfection.

The mood was strangely peaceful as we continued to sip tea in the silence. I felt calmer than I could remember being in… oh, maybe as long as I'd known Inuyasha. I felt no pressure to do anything but enjoy my tea and the gentle flickering of the low burning candles that lit the room. The fact that Sesshomaru was seated opposite me as I did so was certainly strange… and yet, _not_, at the same time.

Eventually though, I felt as though I could finally get to sleep. I realised too, that there was probably a limit to how much time Sesshomaru was willing to dedicate to my health. So I ignored my strange reluctance and broke the silence by thanking Sesshomaru for his company. 'I should return to my room,' I added.

Sesshomaru merely inclined his head in agreement. 'I assume you will be able to find your way back?' he questioned, making no move to rise from his cushion. I gathered that he would stay where he was a little longer.

'Yes, thank you,' I replied as I got to my feet. With a little awkward wave, I left the room.

It was only as I was changing into my sleeping yukata that I really considered Sesshomaru's strange approachability tonight. This wasn't the first occasion either. He'd been unusually willing to have a discussion that night that he'd held me so I didn't freeze to death in the forest. I also knew Sesshomaru would be the same as always tomorrow – cold and distant. Which left me with one burning question as I laid down on my futon…

Which was the true Sesshomaru?

…**o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o**

**A/N:** Ahhh, so it's been forever, ne? I'm so sorry about the wait everyone! Quite simply, there's been a fair amount of upheaval in my life lately which I was completely unprepared for.

As for updating this story, I'm not ever going to give up on it. So if the chapters take a little while, please don't give up on me! They will eventually appear =S Thanks so much for your patience everyone!

P.S. Thank you everyone who has reviewed! You all inspire me to keep writing this story. =) I hope you liked the chapter!

P.P.S. Everything Kagome said about hakama is true. They are the spawn of satan, especially with a sword at your hip -.-'


	10. Chapter 10

**An Unexpected Spring**

_Chapter Ten_

My mother once told me that procrastination is opportunity's assassin and for the most part, I took it to heart.

Still, it was hard to apply her gentle words of guidance as I made my way towards Sesshomaru's study. Nervously smoothing my hands over the deep navy of my kimono, I felt probably the most conflicted I'd felt since leaving Inuyasha and the rest of the group.

I knew that the richly coloured autumn leaves of my kimono were stunning against their dark backdrop. I knew my hair had been brushed into a gleaming curtain to fall down my back. Most of all, I felt an almost guilty awareness of how easily things had seemed to fall into place here.

Following my conversation with Sesshomaru last night, I felt better than I had in a long time. I felt stronger, more alert and more hopeful that everything would turn out okay. I knew my friends would be worried about me and it just… _hurt_… to think that they didn't know I was okay. It wasn't fair to them to go on not knowing but at the same time, there seemed to be no alternative.

Despite his role in my current situation, I found the idea of asking Sesshomaru to take me to see them… uncomfortable. He was already doing so much for me, even if it was only right for him to.

Reaching the door to his study, I hesitated only a moment longer before taking a steady breath. 'Excuse me,' I said politely before sliding the fusuma* carefully open.

I wasn't at all surprised to find Sesshomaru's golden eyes on my face from where he sat behind the wooden table, however the way he indicated the cushion opposite him with a brief wave of a clawed hand struck me as a strange thing for him to do.

With a small smile, I carefully closed the door behind me and settled into seiza opposite Sesshomaru. Lifting my eyes, I was stunned to notice that the kimono I wore had Sesshomaru's notice. It wasn't an embarrassing sort of attention; more that it seemed he was lost in contemplation.

The moment passed almost instantly and his eyes lifted to meet mine. 'How is your health this morning?' he enquired a little distantly.

I stared at him in fascination, sure that I would never understand what went on in that head of his. 'I'm feeling so much better,' I admitted, twisting my hands together on my lap. 'I think that… your youki really does make it easier.'

Sesshomaru inclined his head in acknowledgement. 'You appear to have returned to your prior talkativeness,' he replied.

I hesitated, unsure if that was an insult or not. In the end, I decided it didn't matter right now. I smiled at him instead and was a little delighted by the slight suspicious narrowing of his eyes. 'Actually, Sesshomaru, there was something I wanted to ask you.'

He considered my expression for a long moment and I suspected that he was searching for any sign that he should just refuse to hear me out at all. Eventually, he seemed to release a small breath that was almost a sigh. 'You may ask,' he replied at last.

I hovered briefly between amusement and annoyance before I dismissed both. 'Actually, I was wondering if you knew… what sort of demon…' I trailed off, my courage leaving me a little now that I was face to face with him, asking a question that I wasn't entirely sure I wanted to know the answer to.

'You want to know what you are to become,' Sesshomaru murmured, his eyes never leaving my face.

I shifted uneasily under his stare. It was unfair that he was so perceptive and yet so hard to read. Forcing back my hesitance, I nodded briefly. 'Yes,' I said simply.

There was silence in the room for an achingly long minute while the Taiyoukai stared at me thoughtfully and I forced myself to meet his gaze. Then he shook his head minutely, the pale silver strands of his hair brushing over his shoulders. 'Are you really unable to sense the answer to your own question?' he posed.

My eyes widened in surprise. Should I… Was I supposed to know the answer to this question already? It was something I hadn't considered before.

'Excuse me,' a gruff voice broke the sudden silence and I jumped, my heart racing as I twisted on my knees to see the fusuma slide open.

Standing stiffly in the doorway, a middle aged fox demon focused his attention solely on Sesshomaru. I knew instantly from the leather armour that decorated his chest, forearms and upper legs that he had to be here in some sort of defensive capacity. A palace guard, most likely.

'Sesshomaru-sama,' he spoke swiftly but respectfully. 'An armed intruder has been apprehended while attempting to sneak into the castle grounds.'

Turning my head, I saw the controlled fire in the taiyoukai's golden eyes. He nodded sharply. 'Bring them here,' he ordered, his voice as detached as ever.

The fox demon bowed sharply and closed the fusuma once more, returning the room to silence.

I turned apprehensive eyes on Sesshomaru, who met my gaze. 'Sesshomaru—'

'Sit behind me,' Sesshomaru ordered calmly, his tone giving no hint to what his true feelings might be. 'I will not have you getting in the way.'

My mouth dropped open in indignation. 'Just what are you planning to do?' I demanded unthinkingly.

I shut my mouth at the sudden surge of youki from the demon lord, noting the narrowing of his golden eyes. 'Currently, you reside here as my guest; a guest that, it should be duly noted, does _not_ have the authority to interfere in the affairs of my lands. Now, _move_,' he growled softly, the clipped tones of his voice unnerving me more than a raised voice ever could.

Without another word I got to my feet and moved across the room to a clear space on the tatami matting, my heart racing with… something quite unfamiliar. I felt like I needed to run; just keep running until I could no longer breathe. I bit my lip as I sat down again, truly shaken by my strange reaction. As Sesshomaru had spoken, I'd been both angered by his attitude and yet… almost drawn to it.

No, I decided as we waited in complete silence. My eyes widened. I'd been drawn to the rise of his youki. My hands formed tight fists where they rested on my legs. That had never happened before. Usually, my own miko powers rebelled against any potential oppression by his youki.

So what then did that mean?

Lifting my eyes, I stared at the back of Sesshomaru's head. Was it possible….? Was I becoming an inu youkai like Sesshomaru? Truly, I acknowledged with a shade of embarrassment, it would make sense. After all, our theory had been that I could survive the transformation by allowing my body to use his own youki as a model. The youki of an inu demon.

'Excuse me,' the same gruff voice came through the door a moment before it was slid open. I tensed as the fox demon from earlier walked in ahead of another trio. Two demons – armoured as the fox demon was – dragged yet another male demon in between them.

The intruder surprised me. In my mind, I'd subconsciously assumed that he would look the part of a low-life villain. Instead, his snow white hair fell softly to his shoulders and his open face was highlighted by the blue light of his eyes.

'Your guards have it wrong,' the demon said quickly to the Western Lord, his eyes wide and earnest.

Sesshomaru remained silent, the weight of his youki as repressive as it had been when he'd rebuked me earlier. Glancing at the intruder, I was surprised to note the persistent tension he kept in his arms – his compliance with Sesshomaru's questioning was feigned, I saw that quite clearly.

'I wasn't planning on stealing anything,' the demon continued, shaking his head from side to side.

'This Sesshomaru was not aware anyone had yet accused you of attempting to steal anything,' Sesshomaru spoke finally, each word carefully weighted.

The white-heard youkai froze, realising his mistake. 'No,' he said, his chest beginning to rise more rapidly with anxiety. 'No, you don't understand. It… no!'

Sesshomaru was on his feet, his right hand glowing green before I'd even realised it.

My eyes widened, a gasp escaping my lips. If there'd been any question of Sesshomaru acting different within the castle walls, of him handing over the responsibilities of execution to one of his guards, that question was now swept aside.

I watched, unable to look away as Sesshomaru stuck in a flash of green, ending the doomed creature's sudden shrieks of terror. The wet sound of his blood hitting the floor made my entire body go cold.

For a long moment, silence permeated the small room. Finally, the guards each bowed deeply and left as though they'd never dragged a man inside in the first place. I sat there froze, my eyes on the closed fusuma. Not once, not even with that display of youki, had I felt any response from my miko powers.

_What miko powers?_ a nasty voice whispered to me. _That_ part of my life was over.

'Miko,' Sesshomaru spoke suddenly.

Flinching, I lifted my eyes to his.

His eyes remained narrowed on my face and I realised he was displeased about something other than the intruder he'd just disposed of. 'You should not flinch from seeing such a thing,' he surprised me by saying. 'One day you will belong to this world.'

My heart stopped for a moment before restarting sharply. 'That… I'm not just going to go around killing people,' I argued weakly, still a little too shocked by what I'd just seen to think clearly.

Sesshomaru was silent for a long moment. I looked away, hoping against all reason that he wouldn't work out the source of my unease. I didn't want him to see how much I'd been affected by his own actions, by his display of power. I didn't know what to think of it and I certainly didn't want to talk about it until I'd at least worked it out for myself.

Finally, Sesshomaru turned his back to me, once more taking a seat at the table. 'You might want to go bathe, Miko,' he said softly, though his voice managed to reach my ears perfectly. 'Unless you'd prefer to leave traces of blood on your face.'

The air seemed to freeze in my lungs. I could picture the tiny flecks of blood over my skin and I suddenly felt lost and alone. Here I was, sitting in Sesshomaru's castle, having just watched him dispose of an intruder. What on earth was I doing here?

Getting to my feet, I made my way silently towards the door. As I reached it, a clawed hand suddenly came up beside me, Sesshomaru resting it pointedly on the frame of the fusuma so that it couldn't be opened. Freezing, I turned my head just enough to meet his golden eyes, fixed as they were on my speckled face.

'Yes?' I enquired softly, my voice barely more than a whisper.

'Once you have washed, prepare yourself to leave before dark,' Sesshomaru instructed, his voice giving no room for refusal.

I stared at him, surprised. 'We're leaving?' I asked. I felt a flutter of hope in my chest and was distantly surprised by how happy the idea made me.

Sesshomaru nodded sharply before dropping his hand. 'Before dark, Miko,' he reiterated before turning away and heading back towards his table.

I hesitated for just a moment before fleeing the room. Ignoring the curious stares of the servants, I quickly climbed the stairs, eager to get out of the castle. We were leaving. I wasn't going to feel so out of my depth anymore.

I was going to be able to be outside again.

It was only as I sunk into a hot bath that one of the servants had prepared for me that I stopped to consider where we might be going. For a moment, my happiness dimmed as I considered that Sesshomaru might have given up on me and decided to return me to Kaede's village.

Almost as quickly as that thought had come though, I dismissed it. Sesshomaru had given me his word and, despite whatever faults he had (the cold arrogance and whole lack of hesitance to kill, namely) I knew that he would not break his promise.

How I knew this, I couldn't be sure. It wasn't as though I'd ever heard the great Taiyoukai made a vow before. Still, if nothing else, I trusted him to honour the one that he had made.

…**o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o**

**A/N:** Haha Sess and Kags are leaving the castle. I feel so excited about the next chapter – like a small child allowed go running around outside in the rain. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter =)

_**Also – Dokuga!**_ "An Unexpected Spring" has been nominated for best Portrayal - Kagome for the 1st Quarter 2011 at Dokuga ! A very sincere thank you goes to whoever is responsible for that and I'm happy that you've enjoyed reading the story so far. Voting opens _Saturday, May 07, 2011_ and goes until _Saturday, May 21, 2011_ at midnight . If you'd like to support me, I think you'll be able to head to the awards section of once voting has commenced. Thank you again!

* Fusuma – traditional Japanese sliding door


	11. Chapter 11

**An Unexpected Spring**

_Chapter Ten_

Some days, my foresight was simply non-existent.

Never at any point as I'd prepared to leave Sesshomaru's castle had it occurred to me that we were still in the middle of the Japanese winter. Up to my ankles in snow, I realised that I hadn't considered just how hard it would be to trudge after the silent demon lord, especially with a pack on my shoulder.

Casting a dark glare his way, I felt the childish urge to stick my tongue out at him. It was a sign of how far gone I was that I didn't even attempt to curb the impulse. And, of course, it was now that Sesshomaru chose to look over his shoulder.

Naturally.

His glare was openly disapproving and as frosty as the ice currently numbing my feet. 'If you wish to lose that tongue, Miko,' he warned softly, 'continue on as you are now.'

I gasped, my eyes going wide. 'That's… barbaric,' I could only say.

His eyes narrowed and I nearly died in shock at the slight curving of his lips. 'Don't look so surprised, Miko. I _am_ a demon, after all.'

I let out an indignant huff, bouncing the pack over my shoulder into a more comfortable position. 'That doesn't mean you have no heart,' I grumbled.

'Indeed?' he queried distantly, turning on his heel and continuing on.

I stared after him, a little confused at his sudden loss of interest in our argument. 'Hey,' I called out, hurrying to catch up with him. 'What sort of question is that?'

'A rhetorical one,' he replied, glancing just briefly down at me as I trampled through the snow at his side. 'One that requires no response,' he added pointedly.

'I know what rhetorical means,' I replied, grumbling slightly in annoyance.

'In that case perhaps your inability to remain silent is due to a defect in your personality.'

'Defect! There's no defect in my personality,' I argued irritably. 'You're the one with the penchant for killing.'

'Only those that annoy me,' was the dangerously soft response.

Something in his voice sent a shiver down my spine and I glanced sideways to find a golden eye watching me, though his expression showed nothing at all. It was such an unsettling combination that I jerked my gaze away, determined to not reply to his taunt.

We continued on through the snow for quite a distance after that. The sun quickly disappeared as is normal for winter and I found myself paying more attention to Sesshomaru's movements than to the environment around me. We walked faster than I would have had I been alone and in such little light. Somehow though, I suspected that he knew what I was doing and so I blatantly kept pace at his side.

Not once did I trip on anything on the ground, nor did I come close to walking into anything.

Finally, when I was beginning to struggle to keep up from fatigue and as the first few flakes of light snowfall reached our faces, Sesshomaru slowed to a stop and I glanced at him briefly before looking around us. I felt a jolt of surprise as he stepped forward, disappearing into the darkness of the cave right in front of us. A strong gust of chilly wind sent me scurrying into the pitch black after him.

Stepping from the cold outside made the inside of the cave seem abnormally silent and still. But it was blessedly warm in comparison and for that I was grateful. What I wasn't grateful for, though, was the fact that I couldn't see a thing with my human eyes. I tugged the furs around my shoulders closer, ruefully aware of my snow-soaked hakama. At least my haori was dry.

'Sesshomaru?' I called, unable to see anything.

'We will be without a fire tonight,' Sesshomaru said from a short distance away.

I frowned into the dark. 'There's no dry firewood?' I guessed, thinking of the snow piled on the ground outside.

'Indeed,' Sesshomaru murmured.

I stood there listening to the quiet sounds of Sesshomaru moving around the small confine of the cave doing… I had no idea what. To my knowledge he carried nothing that he needed to put down and I couldn't imagine how a person could make a cave more comfortable to spend the night in – especially one that held no firewood for a winter night.

My breath hitched in my chest just briefly as I felt him take the pack from my shoulder and faintly heard him move away again. It was a strange feeling to be so completely blinded and know that the only other creature nearby was very much _not_.

So I stood there, unable to see a thing, and realised I'd never felt as exposed as I had in that moment. I could suddenly feel every fibre of my heavy haori and hakama and every change in the shifting air inside the cave. I felt the contrast of my warm breath compared to the chill of my face and shivered.

'Miko.'

I tensed in surprise, my eyes jerking automatically in the direction of his voice. It didn't help that I still couldn't see. 'Yes?' I murmured and realised I was twisting my hands together where I clutched the fur pelt in front of my body.

'Come here,' he instructed.

It was strange to know that he could see every change in my expression and I couldn't even spot his silhouette. Cautiously, I made my way in the direction of his voice. I lifted my hands a little from my body, prepared to come into contact with hard stone – or worse, expensive silk.

Instead, I froze as a hand closed around one of mine. With a sharp jerk, I was pulled from my feet. I sucked in a shocked lungful of air, my body tensing automatically.

'If you scream,' Sesshomaru spoke from above me, clamped against his chest as I was, 'I will throw you outside in the snow.'

My mouth snapped shut with an audible click of my teeth and an involuntary shudder wracked my body. I was silent for all of a few seconds before I forgot his threat and couldn't ignore his actions any longer. 'Sesshomaru…'

'Hn.'

I peered up in the direction of his face and was a little reassured to finally be able to see the silhouette of his face. 'I… why are you…'

'I was under the impression that we had covered this issue previously,' he cut across my stuttered question, his tone filled with boredom.

I frowned in his direction. 'Because of your aura…?'

'Think back further, Miko,' he prompted.

I suddenly remembered the second night I'd spent with Sesshomaru's group. He'd held me then too so that I wouldn't freeze to death that night. Just thinking of it was strange for me, especially now. It was the night Sesshomaru had promised to ensure that I lived through my transformation.

I sighed almost silently, carefully placing my head against his shoulder. When I wasn't immediately sliced to pieces, I let the tension seep from my weary muscles. I was tired, yes, but not fatigued as I had been getting while back in the human village. It was just further proof that being in Sesshomaru's presence was helping me get better.

'Sesshomaru?' I murmured, genuinely curious now.

'Hn?'

A small smile pulled at my lips before it faded. He was much easier to talk to when I couldn't see his face – or claws. 'Why do you think I haven't… I mean, why is this transformation taking so long?' I asked, less confidence in my voice than I would have liked.

He was silent for a minute and I wondered if he was considering the truth of it or working out what he should say to me. 'I have not encountered another case like this,' Sesshomaru said at last. 'Therefore I don't think there's any way of knowing with utter certainty how long the process will take.'

As an answer, it was unexpectedly perfect. 'Thank you,' I murmured, referring to his honesty.

Silence stretched out between us and I closed my eyes, grateful for the warmth. Outside, creatures may have been facing a horribly cold night but I was safe for the next few hours.

'Is there something you have yet to tell me, Miko?' Sesshomaru suddenly questioned.

My eyes snapped open in surprise. 'No,' I said automatically, scanning my memory quickly for something that I might have neglected to mention. 'No,' I said against with more certainty. 'Not to my knowledge.'

'Hn,' was his only response.

I frowned in confusion. 'Why do you ask that?'

'It has occurred to me that you might be hiding certain details from me regarding my future self,' he replied, no hint in his voice of how he felt about it.

My eyes widened slightly as I thought back to the day this bizarre twist of fate had begun. I chewed my lip for a moment, thinking. At last I sighed. 'The only thing I held back from you was the fact that you'd regrown your arm,' I said quietly. 'And you've already found out about that.'

'Indeed,' he murmured. 'And there was nothing else?'

I hesitated, unsure what had prompted this. 'I… can't think of anything in particular,' I told him honestly. 'Is there something I should have noticed?'

Sesshomaru was silent for a long moment but it was a contemplative silence. Finally, he answered with a question. 'Was there another demon with me?' he asked carefully.

My eyebrows shot towards my hairline. I hadn't expected that one. 'I didn't see anyone,' I replied thoughtfully. 'Though I was pretty preoccupied with making sure you didn't… uh… kill me,' I said, my voice a little strained with discomfort. 'And you never once looked away from me.'

Sesshomaru made a quiet noise of acknowledgement in his throat but he didn't speak.

I frowned into the darkness, curious. 'Do you think there was someone else there?' I asked hesitantly.

'Perhaps not in the immediate vicinity,' he answered, a strange note to his voice.

'But…' I prompted.

'A demon's scent contains quite an amount of information,' Sesshomaru spoke carefully and it seemed that every word was measured.

My eyes widened. Sesshomaru had been the only demon I'd encountered during my foray to his future and he'd known this from detecting his own scent on my person. So then he must have noted something unusual about his own scent, something that made him think another demon was involved somehow.

I gasped, my eyes going wide in surprise. 'You find a mate!' I cried out.

Every muscle in Sesshomaru's body tensed. 'Miko,' he warned, his voice almost a growl.

'I'm sorry,' I said quickly. 'But is that what you're getting at? Is that why you're asking these strange questions?'

I took his silence as a confirmation. 'Oh, wow,' I murmured, amazed to know that at least at some point in the future, the terrifying Lord Sesshomaru was going to actually get close enough to another creature to have a mate.

'Do you find the idea so incredulous?' Sesshomaru enquired silkily.

I froze, realising how tactless I'd been. 'It's not that,' I murmured quickly. 'It's just…'

At my silence, Sesshomaru made a dismissive noise in his throat as though my opinion were of no consequence to him. 'I am beginning to believe that you will refuse to mate a demon,' Sesshomaru said instead.

The air vanished from my lungs at his words. Was he talking about us? Did he mean…? My mind helpfully produced visions of Sesshomaru lowering his face towards mine. I blinked and mentally shook that particular idea away.

'I… what?' I enquired weakly.

'You are becoming a demon,' Sesshomaru pointed out a touch condescendingly. 'Unless you plan on having hanyou pups that you will far outlive, you might like to consider finding a mate from the youkai population.'

I was speechless for a long moment simply from information overload. Before now, I hadn't ever considered what might happen _after_ my transformation. I hadn't considered how long I might live or even the fact that demon blood would run through my veins.

'Calm yourself, Miko,' Sesshomaru said sharply. 'It is only natural.'

Lifting my head, I blindly sought for his face, a little reassured when I could see his golden eyes in the dim light. 'For a demon, maybe,' I said clearly. 'Which I'm not.'

'Not yet,' he spoke calmly, his eyes fixed on mine. 'Very soon you will be leaving it all behind.'

'You think I'm just going to turn into a demon and… and… become like you!' I accused.

'Certainly not,' he replied smoothly. 'Though I do think you are feeling the effects of your transformation already.'

I froze, my eyes wide. 'I... what do you mean?'

'Is this normal behaviour for you, Miko?' he questioned smoothly.

Frowning, I thought about how strange the situation really was. I was, now that I stopped to think about it, currently being held in a demon's arms in a secluded cave. 'No,' I replied reluctantly, 'but these aren't exactly normal circumstances.'

'Indeed,' he replied. 'However, given _normal circumstances_… would you consider yourself capable of being as at ease as you are now?'

I peered up in the direction of his face through the darkness and wondered if he was staring back at me. 'In any other circumstances, I wouldn't be here,' I pointed out.

'You miss the point.'

I allowed his comment to go unanswered, instead wondering if he wasn't correct. Sesshomaru had the emotional warmth of an icicle and yet the longer I stayed in his arms, the better I felt. Not only did I feel less exhausted but it seemed to heal something inside me; it healed some part of me that had bowed its head to the loneliness of my state of limbo. But his argument was flawed, in my opinion. Humans craved closeness with others too. Unless he was trying to make a comment on youkai behaviour.

'Is… is this normal behaviour for youkai?' I asked eventually, needing to know.

'It is,' he replied, sounding unsurprised that I'd asked. He'd probably seen the emotions filter across my face. 'Though youkai are fiercely private, often their behaviour reflects their true nature.'

The light bulb switched on in that moment. 'Inu are pack animals,' I said slowly.

'Indeed.'

I wasn't entirely sure what to make of that. When I pictured a pack, I pictured a closely knit group that often revolved around the alpha. In a way, it explained Sesshomaru's willingness to take in both Jaken and Rin. He needed neither of them in a survival capacity but, I realised with a strange twist of my heart, they probably helped fill the void that his otherwise absence of a pack would have left.

With a jolt, I remembered my earlier thoughts about our current closeness seeming to heal something inside me. Had I been seeking closeness with… well… a youkai in particular? I'd assumed that I'd merely been lonely from being away from my friends although it was hardly as if I spent time wrapped in another's arms even when I was with them.

Realising that my thoughts were going in a circle, I bit back a sigh. It was hard to think of the people I'd left behind. I'd never truly gotten to say goodbye to Sango… Miroku. My heart clenched at the idea of Shippo. Would he understand why I'd left? He was still young, despite his bravado at times.

It made me think of Rin, too. She was always so cheerful as she followed Sesshomaru around. But a part of my mind whispered that she was just a little girl. Did she yearn for someone to play with? Did she, in the quiet of the night, wish that she had someone to hold her as Sesshomaru held me now?

My heart ached for her and I promised to myself that as soon as I returned to the castle, I would seek her out. She was a beautiful little spirit and I regretted how distracted I'd been by what was happening to me.

I realised slowly that I already assumed my place, at least for now, to be at Sesshomaru's castle. It was a strange realisation and it made me think of Inuyasha. He would be infuriated if he could hear my thoughts. Well… he would be infuriated on the surface. A part of me couldn't help but believe his anger –at so many things – was only a façade that he used to hide his hurt. In his lifetime, he'd been constantly judged for what he was, not who he was. He was used to people turning away, to looking down their noses at him. I understood how difficult it must have been for him to see me leave with his hated older brother. What a slap in the face that must have been.

A quiet sigh escaped my lips. 'Inuyasha,' I murmured, aware of the tensing in Sesshomaru's muscles. 'He asked you to do this, didn't he?' I asked softly.

It was something I'd known in the back of my mind but so far, I'd been so distracted with my sickness to pay it any attention. But I still remembered those little hints of Inuyasha's involvement. First, he'd disappeared. Upon his return, he'd said his actions "didn't work out". He hadn't wanted to give me false hope.

'The half-breed requested that I take you with me,' Sesshomaru acknowledged, his voice laced with contempt for his brother.

Sesshomaru said nothing else though I suspected I could probably guess the rest of it. I could imagine Inuyasha yelling at Sesshomaru — and it would probably be something about being responsible and what he would do the demon if he didn't help.

A small grin curved my lips. 'No wonder you refused, at first,' I murmured.

'I did not take you with me for the half-breed,' Sesshomaru surprised me by saying.

Again, he chose not to expand on that comment and I smiled, wondering why I'd half expected him to explain it. 'Well, for whatever reason you chose to help me, thank you,' I said sincerely. It was something I hadn't said yet and it had been long overdue.

Sesshomaru said nothing although that didn't surprise me. With a small smile, I closed my eyes and relaxed against the silk-covered shoulder. Dimly, as I drifted towards sleep, I realised what Sesshomaru had been doing as he'd moved around the cave.

He'd removed his armour.

…**o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o**

**A/N: **Haha such a long chapter. I hope you've enjoyed it and, as always, thank you all for your lovely reviews!

So, I have a question for whoever cares to answer it. Is there one thing that you are thinking, "I really, really hope this _doesn't_ happen"? I'm really curious to know and you'd be helping me immensely :)

Anyway, once again thank you!


	12. Chapter 12

**An Unexpected Spring**

_Chapter Twelve_

A familiar thread of cold steadily grew upon my consciousness until I realised that, probably for the last few minutes at least, I'd been awake and quietly lucid.

With a quiet sigh, I slowly cracked my eyes open. The chill brown earth of the cave floor underneath my cheek was a tangible reminder of where I was and my brows creased together curiously. Pressing my palms to the earth, I sat up and peered around.

The first thing I noticed was that Sesshomaru was not there. Turning my head, I carefully made sure he wasn't seated behind me as he'd done once before. My eyes quickly scanned the short reach of the cave and came up empty. His armour was gone too and I felt a shiver scud down my spine. It was as though he'd never been there.

Uncomfortable, I got to my feet and tugged at the fur pelt that had covered my body until it wrapped around me like a shawl. Brushing my hair impatiently from my face, I padded quietly over to the mouth of the cave.

No snow fell as I peered around into the trees that crowded the front of the cave. A blanket of pristine white covered the ground and the frigid air that whipped past the cave mouth made me shiver.

My heart skipped an erratic beat as I finally noticed the faint footmarks in the snow. They led unhurriedly into the trees and, judging by the way the steady wind gently marred the outlines of the footprints as I watched, they were fresh.

For some reason, this was enough to send me stepping out of the cave, carefully following the fading footprints. I tugged the fur tightly around my body as I went, aware of the cold wind waiting to seep through my shirt. In the end, I didn't have to go far.

As I stepped through the trees, I stopped still.

I'd found Sesshomaru but I'd also found Inuyasha.

In that moment, my whole world seemed to shatter and quickly reassemble itself as my eyes took in the familiar figure before me. He looked the same as ever, though there was an unusual touch of seriousness to his eyes that I'd rarely seen before.

'Inuyasha,' I whispered, finally making my feet move. Without hesitation, I went to him and threw my arms around my neck. 'I can't believe you're here.'

'Feh,' he scoffed, his arms coming up to hug me back. 'I had to make sure this bastard was treating you right.'

Pulling back, I fixed Inuyasha was a firm stare. 'He is,' I said firmly.

When Inuyasha glanced between Sesshomaru and myself, nose twitching, I could have slapped myself. Of course! I probably smelt strongly of the taiyoukai after being held by him last night. It was probably no wonder Inuyasha was acting strange.

I plastered a pseudo-oblivious smile on my face. 'How is everyone?' I asked quickly.

Inuyasha crossed his arms in a haughty gesture but I noticed that he stared at the ground somewhere to the side. 'Everyone's fine, Kagome,' he said dismissively. 'You just get better so you can come back to us.'

There was something wrong in his tone; something wasn't quite right. Dread settled in my stomach and my eyes narrowed on the determined set of his face. 'What is it, Yasha?' I asked quietly. 'What aren't you telling me?' When he didn't reply, I sighed. 'You know, if you tell me what it is, I won't spend all my time worrying…'

His eyes darted to my face, wavered and I saw his capitulation at the same time he revealed his concern. 'Kagome…' he said quietly.

I realised instantly that there was something more to this. There was grief in his eyes, as well. I gasped. 'Inuyasha?' I murmured, praying that everyone was okay.

'It's Kikyo,' Inuyasha said finally and in that moment, I really saw the sadness that pulled at him. What I'd mistaken just moments ago as seriousness was grief – and it was fresh.

I wanted to go to him and offer him whatever comfort a hug would give him but I also knew he needed to say the words. So I stayed put and waited. 'What about her?' I asked softly.

His eyes hardened abruptly and his chin lifted. 'She's dead,' he said bluntly and I couldn't help the gasp that spilled from my lips. 'We came across Naraku while looking for the shards and he…'

This time, I did close the distance between us and wrap my arms around him. 'I'm so sorry,' I whispered and I could have cried for the sheer inadequacy of my words. 'I know what she meant to you.'

'I hated her,' Inuyasha murmured beside my ear, his entire body rigid with anger. 'I fucking hated her.'

Moving back far enough so that I could look him in the eye, I shook my head slowly. 'No, you didn't,' I said quietly.

We said nothing else on the topic and I slowly let my arms fall to my sides. Already, I could feel the faint drag of weariness in my arms so I wasn't surprised when Sesshomaru stepped up to my side; he could always tell.

'I will agree to your request,' he surprised me by saying; though I noticed he eyed Inuyasha as he spoke.

Inuyasha understood however and nodded solemnly. 'We'll wait for you at the village,' he said, his tone uncharacteristically subdued. Turning his eyes to me, Inuyasha seemed to quietly sigh. 'I'll see ya soon.'

As I opened my mouth, Inuyasha turned and disappeared through the trees. Shocked, I turned to find Sesshomaru staring after him. 'What was that about?' I asked. I was still reeling from Inuyasha's news though apparently there was more for me to learn.

For a moment, Sesshomaru didn't reply. Then he turned his head to look at me, a strange glimmer of emotion briefly in his eyes before it disappeared. 'The hanyou has lost the clay miko,' Sesshomaru pointed out. 'The group is no longer able to detect the presence of a jewel shard.'

His plan suddenly clicked into place in my mind. We were joining up with the group so that the shards could continue to be found. I frowned at him. 'Why would you agree to something like that?' I couldn't help but ask. 'You have no interest in the shards.'

'Indeed,' Sesshomaru replied, placing a hand to my lower back and directly us back towards the cave. I tried to ignore the warmth that spread to my skin at the contact. 'However, I intend to kill Naraku. Such a task will be proportionally easier the fewer shards he possesses. 'In fact,' he added as we stepped into the relative warmth of the cave. 'The more shards that those around me possess, the easier it will be to lure out the vermin.'

It was a perfect solution, really. Besides, in all reality, Sesshomaru was already obligated to keep me at his side so joining the group really made little difference to his current lifestyle.

A sound at the front of the cave had me turning abruptly and I froze in shock. Then, once I recognised the two-headed beast that stared back at me, I also noticed the child seated atop it. 'Rin,' I murmured, a little surprised but glad to see how warmly dressed she was.

'Sesshomaru-sama,' she cried happily, jumping down from the dragon and running inside. 'Kagome-sama,' she added.

Sesshomaru acknowledged her with a simple nod of his head.

Mentally shaking my head at his uncommunicativeness, I grinned at the young girl and swept her up into a tight hug which sent her into giggles. 'Rin-chan,' I said. 'Are you coming with us?'

'Yep,' she replied happily as I let go of her. 'Sesshomaru-sama came and told us this morning.'

Blinking, I glanced at the front of the cave to see Jaken standing just inside the mouth of the cave. He looked grumpier than ever and I wondered what his problem could possibly be. I was distracted from asking however when I realised what Rin had said. 'Wait,' I murmured. 'Sesshomaru told you this morning? Weren't you… still at the castle?' I asked, feeling slightly numb with surprise.

'Yes,' Rin replied cheerfully. 'He travelled in his ball of light.'

It was something I'd only glimpsed rarely so it strange to know the sort of distances he could cover that way. I also distractedly realised that Sesshomaru must have visited them _prior_ to agreeing to Inuyasha's request as he'd still been talking to his brother when I'd woken.

'Miko.'

Straightening, I turned my head to see Sesshomaru holding out the pack I'd brought with me yesterday. With a quick glance at his impassive face, I accepted the pack from him. Taking it as a cue that we were leaving, I swung it onto my shoulders.

He moved past me, confident in his knowledge that the group would follow. Shaking my head, I fell into step just over his shoulder, aware of Ah-Un who lumbered along behind me. The winter air was crisp around us, though I doubted that the youkai of our group were affected.

Letting my mind wander, I felt a rush of anticipation to be seeing Inuyasha and the gang again. It was true; the circumstances were bad but I couldn't ignore the fact that I'd deeply missed my friends. The prospect of seeing them again was… staggering.

And truthfully, I was focusing so hard on not thinking about the reason for our joining the group that I nearly missed it. Slowly, with the persistence of the dawn, an idea worked its way into my head. It was so obvious that I should have worked it out beforehand but it still managed to steal the breath from my lungs.

Sesshomaru turned, his sensitive hearing picking up my shocked gasp. Amber eyes met mine, intense in their unspoken question; _what is it?_ they silently asked.

I stared back at him, a fine tremor working its way down my spine. 'Kikyo's not dead,' I whispered.

His eyes narrowed sharply. 'Explain.'

I swallowed nervously, aware of the rapid thrumming of my heart. 'She's not dead,' I repeated. 'Because if she was, the piece of my soul that she held would have been returned to me.'

Sesshomaru, despite having not known Kikyo to hold a piece of my soul, processed this information with enviable speed and collectedness. The next instant, he appeared directly before me. I had no warning before I was swung up into his arms, my hand automatically gripping the front of his haori for fear of falling.

He said nothing, instead beginning to run at a perilous pace through the snow-covered forest. As the trees blurred to my vision all around us, I felt my stomach twist with anxiety. Sesshomaru had apparently reached the same conclusion as I had.

Something was very wrong.

…**o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o**

**A/N: **I'm sorry for the short chapter everyone! I have my final exam tomorrow and waaaay too much study to be doing right now =( So I hoped you enjoyed it.

Thank you also to everyone who reviewed the last chapter. I've read every one of them, though I haven't had a chance to reply! But thank you =)


	13. Chapter 13

**An Unexpected Spring**

_Chapter Thirteen_

Sesshomaru slowed his pace as we neared the village. Peering ahead anxiously, I couldn't see anything beside the trees around us from my place in his arms. We still moved forward however and I belatedly realised that I was familiar with this pace; we were trailing Inuyasha back to the village.

Despite my own current situation, it sent a chill down my spine to know how easy it was for Sesshomaru to follow Inuyasha undetected. _How many times had he followed our small group while we'd been unaware?_ But then, he'd probably never had a reason to before.

Finally, we reached the edge of the trees around the village and Sesshomaru released my legs, keeping an arm over my back as I gained my footing. From here, I could see Inuyasha disappear into the cluster of huts – most likely, judging by the direction in which he walked, he was headed for Kaede's hut.

Sesshomaru and I didn't move. The trees around us swayed persistently in the winter chill and I fought a shiver, masking the movement by resettling the pack on my shoulders. The village in front of us was quiet – as was normal for winter.

The entire situation seemed so wrong. Kikyo was supposedly dead – but I knew that to be false already and usually, where there was one lie there were many more. Now we just had to follow the rat and find the nest.

'Where are Rin and Jaken?' I asked softly, aware that they hadn't kept up.

Sesshomaru barely glanced in my direction. 'They will remain at the cave until I call for them,' he replied.

He was so assured – so _certain_ – that I decided to take his word for it. I turned my eyes back towards the village. 'Shall we?' I murmured.

'Hn.'

Sesshomaru moved forward and I fell into step beside him. It was strange to be returning to the village this way. Once, Sesshomaru's appearance would have meant nothing good. Now, bizarrely enough, he was here to help.

I found myself frowning as we drew closer to the outer collection of huts. 'Sesshomaru?' I murmured hesitantly, 'what is that smell?' It was… heavy and strangely sweet. I'd never noticed anything like it before.

Sesshomaru looked sharply at me and I instinctively met his gaze. 'You are able to smell that?' he questioned. At my nod, he turned to look ahead again. 'It is the scent of bewitchment,' he replied.

My eyes widened. 'What?' I breathed. 'You mean…' I trailed off and my step faltered, suddenly uncertain.

Sesshomaru stopped too, turning his head just enough to meet my eyes. I knew there were many things he could say right now about my impending transformation and how I should expect things like this occur – and all of them would be deserved. Instead, he dismissed my surprise and turned to the matter at hand. 'There is sorcery at work here and we can not be certain how it occurred,' he stated. 'I do not intend for us to be separated while we remain here.'

My eyes widened. It was quite a claim, really. Everyone had to sleep at some point. But then, that was hardly an issue right now, considering the night I'd just spent in his arms. In the light of day, I found my cheeks colouring just slightly. Which was ridiculous.

'Right,' I said hastily, determined to be as nonchalant as Sesshomaru was about it. I marched forward, uncomfortably aware of the way he watched me stride by with that intense stare of his. Aware that he'd fallen into step behind me, I led the way to Kaede's hut.

A familiar face suddenly appeared in the doorway as we reached the structure and I felt the air being ripped from my lungs as a rush of overwhelming happiness and sadness hit me. 'Sango,' I whispered, rushing forward to throw my arms around her neck.

Sango laughed, returning the hug with enthusiasm. 'I'm so happy to see you,' she said.

I nodded quickly, releasing her from my stranglehold. Sango's eyes flickered uneasily over my shoulder before returning resolutely to my face. I understood why, too. 'It's good to see you,' I replied, keeping her hands within mine. 'Is everyone here?'

Sango nodded solemnly. 'Everyone's inside. Come on in… both of you,' she added warily, bowing respectfully to Sesshomaru.

He didn't answer though we both knew better than to wait for him to. After giving Sango's hands a reassuring squeeze, I looped an arm through one of hers and we stepped inside.

Inuyasha, Miroku, Shippo, Kaede, Kirara – they were all there. For a moment, I could barely breathe. I'd missed them so much and now I'd come back.

'Kagome,' Shippo cried, launching himself into my arms.

I caught him instinctively, laughing as his face disappeared into my neck. The familiar weight of him in my arms, the affectionate way he buried his face into my air where it fell over my neck… well, it was like returning home and I found my eyes prickled even as my lips curved into a wide smile.

'Shippo,' I murmured, squeezing him tightly. 'I've missed you!'

He didn't say anything and I suspected that Sesshomaru's presence had something to do with it. I figured he would get used to the taiyoukai sooner enough.

'Sit down, child,' Kaede spoke up.

'Yes,' Miroku echoed, an usually reserved note to his voice. 'I am pleased to see you looking so well, Kagome-san.'

I kept my arms around Shippo and discreetly chose a seat next to Kaede, hoping that Inuyasha wouldn't notice that it placed me directly across the room from him. Kirara silently crept over to sit beside my knee. Inuyasha didn't even twitch.

'How are you feeling, child?' Kaede enquired, passing me a cup of tea.

I accepted it gratefully. 'I'm… much better than I was,' I replied carefully. To an extent, it was the truth. They didn't really need to know that my health was so dependant on my proximity to Sesshomaru. It wasn't really an appropriate thing to share, especially now.

'Will you be ready to travel at dawn?' Inuyasha asked suddenly and I met his gaze.

My heart wrenched at the lack of real emotion in his eyes and his voice. His question hadn't been rude; in fact, it hadn't really been _anything_. He was grieving – we could all see that. The emptiness in his eyes gave him away and I found myself wishing for the old volatile Inuyasha who would groan and complain if anything threatened to delay travel. The occupants of the room all looked away, save Sesshomaru and myself.

I nodded. 'I'll be ready,' I promised.

Inuyasha nodded and it was decided.

….

Sango and I left for the hot springs soon after by tacit agreement. As an excuse, it was incredibly transparent. Neither of us carried any of the things we'd need to go bathe and it was still before midday. Still, no one uttered a word and we soon found ourselves seated on an overhanging rock, our feet dangled in the warm water.

'What happened, Sango?' I asked quietly. 'Is she really…?'

'We saw it happen,' Sango replied softly and I felt my heart sink. 'You know I never cared much for Kikyo but… well, we know how _Inuyasha_ felt about her.'

I was silent for a moment, waiting for the expected bolt of pain at the reminder of Inuyasha's ongoing love for Kikyo but it never came. I wasn't sure what that meant. Finally, I exhaled softly and nodded. 'He loved her,' I agreed.

Sango glanced silently at me from the corner of her eyes but she refused to ask, not now.

'What happened?' I asked again.

'Kikyo detected another shard,' Sango replied quietly. 'Or maybe I should say quite a few shards.'

I looked at her sharply. 'Naraku…?'

Sango nodded sadly. 'We followed them south and we were gaining on him. We really were,' she said desperately, her voice a mere thread of its usual strength but the urgency was there. 'We followed him all around. Finally, we caught up to him at a cave deep in the southern lands. Kikyo said that it was where the trail led to and that she could sense the shards within the cave.'

I closed my eyes. 'So you went in,' I murmured.

'Yes,' Sango whispered. 'It was so stupid. We walked further into the cave, despite barely being able to see. Then… it happened like a flash of white light. The cave went from pitch black to a blinding white. Miroku… he pulled me to the ground but we were never in any danger where we stood.'

I turned my head to look at her, a chill working its way down my spine. 'What did you see after that?' I whispered.

'N…Naraku put a tentacle straight through her chest,' Sango stuttered with a muffled sob. 'I've seen her face every night since then… her eyes wide and her lips open as she tried to scream. I couldn't move,' Sango cried and my heart broke for the pain in her voice.

Tears streaked down her face and I wanted to put my arms around her shoulders and just tell her everything would be okay but I couldn't. We had to know the truth. I gripped Sango's hand and squeezed encouragingly.

'It was like I was telling my body to move but it just wouldn't,' Sango continued, her voice raw. 'We watched her die. We… none of us moved until Kikyo had died and she lay on the ground.'

I hated myself in that moment. I yearned to comfort her but I didn't. Instead, I squeezed her hand once more. 'What then?' I prompted, my voice as strained as Sango's.

She gripped my hand tightly. 'Naraku vanished. We… we had to bury her, Kagome. We brought her back to Inuyasha's forest and we had to bury her.'

We fell silent and I wrapped an arm around Sango's shoulders. Anger welled inside me and for the first time, I wanted to _hurt_ another creature. I wanted him to feel the pain he'd inflicted upon the people I cared about and I wanted him to know true remorse.

I wanted him to bleed.

'Kagome?' Sango said suddenly, drawing me sharply back to the present. 'Are you okay?'

I blinked at her in surprise. 'I'm fine,' I replied automatically. 'Why?'

'Your skin suddenly went cold,' Sango answered, concern in her eyes. 'Are you… should you go back to Sesshomaru-sama?'

I opened my mouth to deny it but stopped. I wasn't sick but it would be a good reason to share what I'd learnt with him. As I thought about it, another idea clicked into place. Sesshomaru had said he hadn't wanted us to get separated which meant…

My eyes widened slightly as a faint prickle over my skin alerted me to the fact that I could detect Sesshomaru's youkai. It wasn't the same as the way I'd been able to sense youkai as a miko; it was… more instinctive. More… inviting. I shook _that_ particular idea aside forcefully.

I smiled ruefully at Sango, deciding to go with the truth – mostly. 'I think that is a good idea,' I replied, removing my arm from her shoulders. 'But I think that Sesshomaru will meet me here if I wait for him.'

Sango nodded uneasily and I knew she struggled with the fact that I was more or less so reliant on Sesshomaru. I struggled with it too, but I'd had more time to get used to the idea so I excused her discomfort.

'It's fine, Sango,' I told her gently, smiling. 'I… he promised to help me through the transformation and I believe him.' Now, _that_ was the truth.

Sango stared back at me for a long moment before she nodded. 'Then… he has my gratitude,' she said at last. 'Though I can imagine his scorn if I said that to him.'

I smiled and decided to not comment. 'I will meet you back at Kaede's,' I told her.

With a last encouraging smile, Sango left me sitting by the hot spring alone.

Letting a quiet sigh slip through my lips, I pulled my furs closer around my body and waited. There was something so calming about the warm water that helped me to relax, even now. My eyes slid closed and for a moment I pondered the things I'd learned.

I hadn't been surprised to find that Naraku was behind what had happened. It seemed that he was responsible for all of my problems within the feudal era. Well, _almost_ all, I amended mentally. Unless he was behind the appearance of the crazy woman, too.

Opening my eyes, I jumped slightly to realise that Sesshomaru stood directly beside me. 'Oh,' I said hurriedly, moving to get to my feet.

'Stay where you are,' Sesshomaru said and he surprised me by lowering himself to sit on the rock beside me, through he kept clear of the water.

I peered curiously at him, surprised by his readiness to remain where we were. His golden eyes met my inquisitive gaze and I looked away. 'I suppose you heard our conversation?' I asked quietly, absently beginning to untangle my hair with my fingers.

'Hn.'

I decided that was an agreement. I exhaled sharply in frustration and shook my head, dropping my hands to my lap. 'They can't have buried Kikyo's body,' I said aloud. 'And yet they're convinced that they did. You were right,' I added, 'they've been bewitched.'

Sesshomaru was silent for so long I thought he wasn't going to reply. When he did, I half wished he hadn't. He turned his head to look at me. 'Are you quite certain that piece of your soul would have returned to you if the clay miko had died? Or that you would have noticed?'

I sucked in a shocked breath, my eyes darting to his face. 'But… where would it go, if it didn't come back to me?' I whispered.

…. _it would stay with Naraku, of course_, a horrible little voice whispered in my mind.

'No,' I said aloud, more forcefully than I'd intended. 'She isn't dead,' I insisted. 'She… I would know,' I added, my voice fading to a whisper.

'Then we will remain with the hanyou and wait for Naraku to reveal himself,' Sesshomaru stated.

I peeked sideways at him, my eyes tracing the lines of his face. There was so much assurance there that it made everything seem like it would turn out okay. I realised with an anxious twist of my heart how dangerous that sentiment was. It wouldn't do to become reliant on someone such as Sesshomaru. After all, this arrangement would only last until he'd seen me through the transformation and we both knew it.

Sesshomaru met my gaze and I forced a small smile to my face. 'Maybe this will help achieve a few things,' I suggested.

_Such as finding Kikyo… finding all of the jewel shards… defeating Naraku… _

Sesshomaru didn't reply, instead getting to his feet and offering me his hand. Surprised, I slipped my hand automatically into his and he helped me to my feet. 'You should get some rest before we depart,' he stated.

'I'm—'

'Going to rest,' he overrode silkily.

I yanked my hand from his, irritation coursing through me at his arrogance. 'Look, you know I'm grateful that you're helping me but you don't get to dictate my every moment!'

Sesshomaru arched an eyebrow. 'Indeed? What a curiously vehement response,' he observed smoothly. 'Perhaps you are hoping for an excuse to be in my arms tonight and this is why you're refusing the rest that you need.'

My mouth dropped open in shock. 'You…'

'… win this one, I think,' he finished, a glint to his amber eyes that was suspiciously akin to amusement. Which, of course, it _couldn't_ be.

And I was so rattled – as he'd known I'd be – that all I could do was growl in frustration through gritted teeth. Turning on my heel I began stalking my way back to the village, fumingly aware of the smug taiyoukai following behind me.

…**o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o**

**A/N: **Haha oh dear. I'm so sorry everyone for such a long wait between chapters! I hope that you enjoyed this one ;)

Also, I was asked again why I use the quotation marks I do ('…'). I'm an Australian writer so that's the punctuation we use. I agree, it kind of sucks and doesn't look as clear as the other sort ("…") but it's something I've got to stick with, unfortunately.


	14. Chapter 14

**An Unexpected Spring**

_Chapter Fourteen_

By evening the next day, my entire body ached.

After leaving the village the moment dawn's first light appeared we'd walked almost silently the entire day, stopping only briefly for lunch. _That_ had been an ordeal in itself; a quick meal of dried meat eaten hastily lest the awkwardness be protracted any further.

As we walked, I'd spent several hours trying to work out how I could convince the others to be more comfortable around Sesshomaru. I was mildly hypocritical in wishing for that to happen; after all, I wasn't exactly my most natural self around him either. Still, he was here of his own free will (he'd been the one to agree to this alliance) and I was convinced that if the others could remember that little fact, they would return to their usual selves.

Then, it would only take a single glance in Sesshomaru's direction to see that my efforts would go unrewarded. He walked at a distance from the group; following a few metres behind us where he could keep an eye on what was happening. Each time I looked around in hope of silently convincing him to join us he would meet my gaze, his answer clear within those impassive eyes of his; _no_.

I soon gave up.

My mind freed from worrying about our group's lack of cohesiveness, I couldn't help but notice the strain I felt from being around my friends and as soon as the realisation had entered my mind, it was an awareness that wouldn't go away. I could literally feel my limbs growing heavy, the strength fading from them. It was unsettling but I forced myself to keep going. They didn't need to know what was happening; it was enough that a pair of keen golden eyes would have already recognised the signs of fatigue in my posture.

The memory of his haughty insistence that I rest yesterday was enough to spur me on. Stubbornness was good for something after all.

At last, we came to a small village a third of the way north. It left another two full days of travel and no certainty that we'd even find Naraku when we arrived. If anyone other than Sesshomaru had concluded that this was the best way to find him after searching all day for a scent trail, I would have outright refused.

Watching a subdued Inuyasha as he knocked on the door of the village's inn, I was still a little surprised that he'd even agreed. But he had. My heart had twisted, watching Inuyasha silently listen to his brother's information the night before and then simply nodding once in agreement to the plan.

The door to the inn opened and an old man blinked at the assembled group warily. We were a strange combination surely and I didn't blame him for his apprehension. His eyes lingered on Sesshomaru where he stood at the back of the group and I decided that despite his age, he still held good instincts.

'We require rooms for the night,' Inuyasha said.

The old man frowned at him, blinking again. Enlightenment slowly dawned in his expression and he sighed heavily. 'Yes, of course,' he said at last, stepping back. 'You are all welcome.'

Inuyasha nodded curtly and stepped past him, followed by the other members of his group. I followed too, gritting my teeth at the effort it took me. Soon enough, Sango and I had been shown to a room while the innkeeper had directed the others further down the long hallway.

'I don't think I have the energy to eat,' Sango said, stifling a yawn. Kirara jumped from her arms and immediately flopped herself down on the end of one of the futons. I gathered that it was to be theirs.

I nodded wearily. 'Same here.'

Dropping my pack onto the group with a muffled thud, I wasted no time in changing into my sleeping kimono. It was in moments like that I found myself wishing for a pair of pyjamas. But that thought didn't last very as I finally lay down. All I could think of was how soft the futon was and how heavy my eyes were.

Then there was nothing.

…

Slowly, I became aware of the fact that I was moving.

Blinking my eyes, I realised that wasn't entirely correct. I wasn't moving… but the person carrying me was. My eyes shot open fully in alarm to reveal an austere sleeping quarter the same as I'd fallen asleep in.

Inhaling a sharp lungful of air, I turned my head to see Sesshomaru's face illuminated by the faint glow of the room's lantern and shakily let out my breath. 'Oh my god,' I whispered, 'you scared me.'

Sesshomaru didn't reply, instead stooping to set me down on the futon at the centre of the room. 'Rest, miko,' he instructed quietly, standing and turning away.

I propped myself up on my elbows and aimed a pointed look at his back. 'I _was_.'

Sesshomaru crossed the room and lowered himself to the floor, reclining against the wall there. 'I accept your thanks,' he replied, closing his eyes as if to end the conversation.

I opened my mouth to reply, hesitated and then closed it again. I knew without asking why he'd brought me into a room he'd obviously organised for himself. I'd known, even as we'd walked, that he would have seen me struggling with the fatigue I felt around my old friends.

Eyeing him curiously, I wondered if I'd ever work out the contradiction that was Sesshomaru. At first glance he was haughty, arrogant and uncaring. Then there was the other side of him; the side that when he made a promise to someone, he kept his word with astonishing dedication to the task.

'This is your futon, isn't it?' I asked quietly. Sesshomaru opened his eyes to look at me and although he didn't reply, I took his reaction as a "yes". I frowned, sitting completely upright. 'You should—'

'Stay where you are,' Sesshomaru ordered quietly, closing his eyes once more. 'I do not need the sleep that you do.'

I continued to frown at him. He was so… controlled, I decided. Even now, while he was "resting". He looked so careful, so… _without pack_, I thought with a small frisson of shock. That was it. Those times we'd spoken in the middle of the night and I'd marvelled at how willing he was to talk with me, I'd been close to him. In those moments, we'd broken from our carefully constructed selves and been _something else_.

_Pack_, my mind whispered.

Before I'd even thought about it, I was on my feet and quietly padding across the room towards Sesshomaru, whose eyes snapped open at my approach. He eyed me questioningly but I ignored that, instead settling against the wall beside him and stretching my legs out before me.

'Miko?'

I smiled serenely. 'I will feel better in the morning because of what you're doing for me,' I said simply, linking my fingers together on my lap. 'If you are going to have an uncomfortable night then the least I can do is join you.'

Closing my eyes, I shifted slightly until I was more settled and let the tension drain from my body. Really, I should have been horribly uncomfortable but there was no denying that the closer I was to Sesshomaru, the stronger I felt physically. The question of how long this change would take hovered on the edges of my mind but I dismissed it to be pondered later.

Gradually, the warmth of the room – and my proximity to a certain demon lord – lulled me almost to sleep. I was drifting, floating somewhere between wakefulness and sleep when I felt myself being carefully lifted from the floor.

Knowing exactly what he planned on doing, even in my hazy state, I lifted one hand and grasped a handful of his haori without even opening my eyes. It was just like him to wait for me to fall asleep and move me before returning to his post against the wall. He lowered me back onto the futon and I felt him pause, clearly waiting for me to release my grip on his clothing.

I didn't.

After a few moments, he leaned closer. 'I know you're awake, miko,' he warned softly. 'Let go.'

I simply shook my head. 'No.' I tugged the material lightly, indicating that he should just give up and get comfortable. There was plenty of room for him to at least sit on the futon beside me and I knew it. To my vague amusement, I heard a rush of noise that sounded suspiciously like an exasperated sigh before he actually complied.

Honestly, I'd intended only to coerce him into taking a seat on the futon so at least he wouldn't spend the night sitting on the hard wood floor… which was why my eyes shot open in surprise as Sesshomaru lay down beside me. My fingers slipped from his haori in chagrin and I folded my hands together over my stomach.

'Changed your mind, miko?' Sesshomaru suggested, a hint of dark amusement to his voice.

I shook my head carefully, trying to act as nonchalant as he apparently was. 'No,' I answered as airily as I could. Just because it seemed I'd accidentally implied things I shouldn't have, that was no reason to be embarrassed… _right?_ Besides, he wouldn't have thought I meant…?

'Relax, miko,' Sesshomaru spoke. 'I did not misread your intentions.'

I wasn't sure whether to be relieved or embarrassed that I was so transparent to him so I simply nodded and we fell into silence. Surprisingly, I found that it was a comfortable silence. It reminded me of the few times I'd already spent with him.

It reminded me… of being safe.

'You did not tell them,' Sesshomaru observed after a time.

At first the statement confused me and then I realised what he meant. 'No,' I murmured. 'I decided that because they believe they buried Kikyo's body, well… for a start they might not believe me. Also, if Naraku believes we're all fooled by what he's done…'

'It is a definite strategic advantage,' Sesshomaru surprised me by agreeing. 'You did well.'

From anyone else, his words might have been condescending but given that it was _Sesshomaru_ speaking… well, I knew a compliment when I heard one.

'Thank you,' I murmured.

'Hn.'

The next minute was interrupted only by the quiet whistling of the winter wind outside. Then I turned my head, trying to see the silhouette of Sesshomaru's face in the darkness. 'Sesshomaru, there's something I only realised as we were walking today,' I said quietly.

He turned his head also, his eyes meeting mine.

'Supposing that Kikyo is alive,' I began slowly, 'we can also assume that Naraku is keeping her captive. And… Kikyo was the one who had the group's jewel shards.'

Sesshomaru's eyes narrowed slightly before his expression returned to its usual stoicism. 'It does not matter,' he said simply. 'I will kill that pathetic creature regardless of how many shards he possesses.'

I frowned at him, a little irritated that he apparently didn't get it. With one hand, I pulled on the delicate chain around my neck, drawing the attached bottle of shards from underneath my kimono. They shone in the faint light as I gently shook them at him.

'This is a quarter of the jewel, Sesshomaru,' I pointed out. 'Kikyo held another quarter and before I was stabbed by that wild woman we hadn't found a single shard in quite literally _months_. So we have to assume that Naraku, being the only creature almost _impossible_ to find, now has a nearly complete jewel.'

I paused, realising distractedly that I'd turned on my side in my eagerness to make him understand. I shook my head as though I could dislodge the observation that way. 'I'm just… worried about walking right up to him with the rest of the jewel,' I admitted.

'We will not be "walking right up to him",' Sesshomaru denied calmly. 'Remember that in Naraku's mind we are being drawn into his trap. To his knowledge, Inuyasha will be arriving blind with grief and accompanied by his half brother whom he despises and the human miko who has seemingly left him for the half brother in question.'

I gasped, my eyes flying wide. 'W-what…?'

'Your relationship with the hanyou was well known to Naraku,' Sesshomaru continued, 'and he will also be aware that you have spent the last few weeks with _me_. Naraku will expect the loyalties of the group to be shattered and he will try to exploit that.'

For a long moment I couldn't think of a single thing to say. When my brain finally scrambled to produce something, it was probably the most irrelevant and embarrassing thing it could have come up with. 'But I didn't leave him for you,' I objected, immediately snapping my mouth shut when I realised what I'd said.

An eyebrow arched; I saw that even in the dim light. 'I was aware of that,' he said coolly. 'Though I think, given the circumstances, Naraku will _not_.'

My face burnt. 'I-I'm sorry,' I said hastily though I couldn't work out why I was apologising. 'That was rude.'

'And yet truthful,' he murmured. 'Tell me, do you love the hanyou?'

I gaped at him. 'I… as a friend,' I said after a pause. There'd been a time when I'd nearly fallen for Inuyasha but it had been a fleeting impulse, one abruptly squashed once I'd realised that his heart already belonged to another. 'And we will always just be friends,' I added.

Sesshomaru was silent for a long time, simply watching the emotions flicker across my face. It had once unsettled me to know that he could see so much in the night while I could see so little. Now though, I somehow felt comfortable and I found I was unashamed of him seeing the truth.

'He is still fixated on the clay miko,' Sesshomaru acknowledged quietly.

'Yes,' I agreed. 'He loves her.'

Sesshomaru sniffed at my choice of words and I followed his earlier example by lifting an eyebrow. 'Don't mock me, Sesshomaru,' I said haughtily. 'I imagine if you accept one of those marriage proposals that you're getting your mate will probably expect you to love her.'

His aura fairly crackled with displeasure. 'To begin with,' he said darkly, 'marriage is a human convention. Though I understand you are referring to the women being recommended as my mate.'

'_And_,' he added as I laughed quietly, 'I believe I told you I would not accept a woman who did not have the courage to approach me personally.'

I laughed harder, bringing my hands up to stifle the sound. 'Those poor women,' I murmured a little unsympathetically when I could finally speak. 'I can only imagine the criteria you must have for them to be deemed suitable to be your mate.'

'There are… certain qualities that are necessary,' Sesshomaru replied stiltedly.

I grinned at him. 'Oh, dear. What would these "_qualities_" be?'

'Thinking of applying?' Sesshomaru posed suddenly.

My breath hitched in my throat and I gaped at him, amazed by the flash of teeth that might have passed for a swift grin from the demon. I was sure I'd imagined it. 'You… that's just mean,' I complained.

'And I suppose your mocking me was compassionate,' he replied without remorse.

I grinned guiltily. 'You can't be mocked,' I argued, thinking of the respect he demanded solely with his presence. 'It just doesn't work.'

Sesshomaru arched an eyebrow. 'I'm starting to suspect that you are indeed thinking of applying for—'

'Oh, shut it,' I grumbled, ducking my head a little and closing my eyes. 'I'm going to sleep.'

There was movement beside me and my eyes shot open, thinking that Sesshomaru was leaving his place beside me. I watched in faint wonder as he stretched out a clawed hand and tugged up the cover that was folded at the end of the futon, drawing it over my stunned form.

His eyes swept briefly over my face before he lay back and closed them. 'Sleep, miko,' was all he offered.

A little taken off guard, I closed my eyes and did just that.

…**o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…**

**A/N: **Hmmm… never laugh at a demon, especially Sesshomaru.

Also thank you so much for all the reviews everyone. I really appreciate them! =)


	15. Chapter 15

**An Unexpected Spring**

_Chapter Fifteen_

My eyes opened slowly and for a long minute, I stared up at the canopy of trees above me.

Our camp was in darkness, the fire long extinguished and the only trace of light being the faint illumination provided by the waning moon. Stillness permeated the air and I felt a twinge of unease as I realised what had woken me.

Now fully alert, I sat up quietly and glanced around at my sleeping friends. No one stirred – not even Inuyasha. Sango, Miroku, Kirara and Shippo all slept on. My eyes travelled over their relaxed forms, bundled in thick layers of fur to ward off the winter air and I saw I'd been right.

Without thinking, I threw off the fur that was wrapped around me and got swiftly to my feet. Then I stopped still, peering down at the mass I'd just unwrapped from myself. It lay there innocently, bundled with my fur pelt as though it had every right to being there.

_Sesshomaru's yellow obi._

Dropping to my knees beside my makeshift pallet, I touched my fingers gently to the fabric and knew instantly what he'd done. The residual youki on the fabric was faint but enough that I could still detect it (_with what abilities, I didn't dare question_). If I was correct, he'd left it with me so that I would not immediately notice his absence.

I frowned, slowly getting to my feet again and glancing once more around our small group. Sesshomaru had definitely left, there was no mistaking that. My eyes lingered once more on that piece of silk. Surely we weren't that in sync that he needed to take such measures… _were we?_ An idea flickered into my mind and my eyes widened slightly. _But if we were that in tune…_

Quickly, I retrieved the obi from where it was half buried by the fur pelt and wrapped my hands in it. His youki was fading from it even now and if it had been doing so at a constant rate, he couldn't have left all that long ago. My lips quirked up into a small smile and I closed my eyes, focusing.

At first, my senses all narrowed onto the silk in my hands. It was like holding a candle in an otherwise empty chamber. There were no other distinguishing features or…

_There it was. _

My eyes snapped open and I turned in the direction I'd caught just a hint of his youki. Slipping silently from the camp site, I headed through the trees. Sesshomaru had headed north-east, veering slightly off our travel path. By his own estimation, we were still a day's journey from Naraku's hideout and it made wary that Sesshomaru would willingly leave the group unattended. He'd been the one to insist that I not be separated from him, after all.

Nerves jangling, I pushed myself forward. I no longer needed to worry about noise; Inuyasha would not hear me from this far away and I _wanted_ the one I was pursuing to know that I was coming. That was if I could even catch up. Unhindered by a slower travelling companion, Sesshomaru was probably long gone now.

A strange sense of desperation pushed me forward and I scrambled over a fallen tree, entirely absorbed in moving as quickly as possible. Branches snapped beneath my feet and I wished for Sesshomaru's stealth. Luck was on my side tonight however and I felt an unusual strength in my body. The oxygen was refreshing, filling my lungs and igniting my senses. The winter air cooled my body as I ran and I found myself grateful for it.

Hope hesitantly blossomed in my heart and I briefly wondered if maybe I'd reached a turning point; if my illness had somehow been healed from my constant proximity to Sesshomaru. It had been the point, after all.

My lips curved into a grin as I dashed down one side of a hill, leaves swept from my path with the force of the wind the momentum produced. It suddenly felt as though I could fly. I reached the base of the hill and let the impetus of my decent propel me forward.

Suddenly, I realised with horror that I was running directly towards a stationary figure. My stomach twisted sickening as I realised that there was no way to slow in time, right before I crashed directly into them.

The air was forced harshly from my lungs and panic filled my mind as a strong hand clamped over my mouth, making it impossible to draw in that necessary breath.

Fear zinging through my veins, I tried desperately to pull away from the arm that clamped me to the man I'd just sprinted into. I was going to suffocate if…

'Calm yourself, miko,' a deep voice suddenly spoke into my ear.

Every muscle in my body tensed in shock but as the hand was removed from my mouth, I felt the oxygen sweep through my lungs, dispensing the sickening clamour of panic. Rationality returned in the next moment and I felt my knees give out. If Sesshomaru hadn't retained his vice-like grip around my waist, I would have collapsed onto a heap in the snow.

'You… oh my God,' I whispered shakily, dropping my head forward.

'Miko.'

Lifting my head, I peered up at the golden eyes staring down at me. I'd never been so glad to see that familiar aristocratic face in my life. Right now, I could have kissed him. Tearing my eyes away, I tried to ignore the heat was spreading through my cheeks.

Sanity restored, I found my feet again and forced myself to meet his eyes again. 'S-sesshomaru,' I said, flinching at my own stutter. 'I… sorry about… well, running into you.'

'Why did you follow me?' he questioned smoothly, ignoring my monumental faux-pas.

'You said we shouldn't be separated,' I said instantly. 'Why did you leave?'

Sesshomaru was silent for a long moment and then his arm loosened. He took a step back and the wind felt cold with his arm gone. 'You are in no state to fight,' he said.

My eyes widened. 'What?' I whispered. Then it clicked and I stared at him, horrified. 'It was never a three day journey, was it?' I breathed. 'You were going to go after Naraku by yourself.'

He stared back at me with hooded eyes, no trance of remorse within their golden depths. 'You shouldn't have followed me,' he stated coolly.

My mouth dropped open in indignation. 'Shouldn't have followed you? Sesshomaru, the deal was that we all take on Naraku together. That was the entire point of our agreement. You wanted to kill Naraku and Inuyasha and the others wanted to as well.'

'Tell me, miko,' Sesshomaru said suddenly. 'Do you believe the hanyo to be in a state to fight Naraku?'

I felt as though I'd been punched in the stomach. 'He…' Sesshomaru stared back at me unflinchingly and I looked away, shame sweeping through me. 'No,' I whispered, feeling as though I'd betrayed Inuyasha – and his pride – by having admitted that.

'The monk and demon slayer are not a match for a creature as foul as Naraku and they never have been,' Sesshomaru continued with a brutal kind of honesty. 'The hanyo and yourself were the only hopes your group had of defeating Naraku. Currently, neither of you are viable options.'

I gasped, my eyes flying back up to his face. The words were cruel, yes, but they were also true. Which was why it hurt so much. I gritted my teeth, staring back at him. 'Let me go with you,' I said softly.

Sesshomaru wasn't surprised. 'To what end?' he questioned smoothly. 'What do you hope to achieve?'

'I…' my voice faltered under the weight of his cool assurance. I could never match Naraku as I was now and we both knew it. But that didn't make me useless.

Besides…

I took a deep breath and lifted my chin. 'I can't let you go by yourself,' I admitted, feeling like an idiot for saying it aloud. 'I… I have to know that you're alright.'

Silence crystallised painfully around us and I nearly – _nearly_ – looked away. That's when I saw it – something I never thought I'd see in his expression; _surprise_.

'I am a taiyoukai,' Sesshomaru said at last, though there was no trace of his usual arrogance to his words. Instead, it was as though he were simply pointing out a fact while his mind dealt with other matters.

Finally, I glanced away. 'I know,' I said quietly. 'T-there's also Kikyo,' I added, determinedly choosing a different track. 'If she's there… I can help her get out. She could be injured or she…'

'You may accompany me,' Sesshomaru said quietly.

My eyes flew back to his face and I realised his expressionless mask was firmly back in place. 'O-okay,' I said hesitantly.

Sesshomaru eyed me for a long moment before turning away. I hurried after him, determined to keep up and not be a burden. I wouldn't allow him to regret putting his trust in me.

We walked silently for what seemed like a long time by my estimation before Sesshomaru spoke. He kept his eyes ahead, though his voice was strangely casual. 'How is your health?' he asked eventually.

I glanced sideways at him, surprised. 'I feel good,' I replied honestly. 'Almost… like before all of this started.'

Golden eyes slid my way. 'Do not let it give you false confidence,' Sesshomaru warned. 'Remember that you have been weak for months and Naraku's aura is strong. Repulsive, but strong.'

My lips curved into a small smile at the jibe. 'I'll be careful,' I promised.

'Good,' Sesshomaru said, lifting a hand.

I slowed to a stop beside him, not saying a word. Presently, I couldn't see what had gotten his attention but I waited, carefully keeping an eye on the Inu Lord in my peripheral vision. Following his line of sight, I was amazed to see a faint haze through the trees in the distance and slightly to the left. If our group had continued walking due north as had been our plan, we would have passed Naraku's hideout – if this was indeed his hideout – by mere minutes.

Sesshomaru moved forward with the silence grace of a predator and I fell into step a little way behind, trying to imitate his unhurried though lithe movements. It was only then that I realised I still held his obi clutched in one hand.

I glanced up at the demon in front of me, wondering what he'd thought of it. Most likely, he'd been more focused on our conversation but it mortified me for some reason to be carrying the fabric with me. Perhaps because it was a piece of clothing, I felt like my holding it implied something it shouldn't have.

Glancing at the back of Sesshomaru's head, I contemplated it. In mere seconds, I decided that if I should be embarrassed over anything that had already happened this night, it shouldn't be the scarf. Mentally shrugging at the situation, I swiftly arranged the obi around my neck like a scarf in order to free up my hands.

That was when Sesshomaru stopped.

Stopping too, I froze with the realisation that he'd turned to stare at me, a questioning look in his eyes. Catching the way he eyed the silk around my neck, I felt my face burst into flame. 'I… I forgot I was carrying this,' I offered awkwardly. 'And I thought… so I wasn't holding anything… ah… _do-you-want-it-back?_' I asked rapidly, looking everywhere but at his face.

It had seemed like such an inconsequential idea at the time but now I wasn't so sure.

Sesshomaru turned away again. 'Later,' was all he said as he continued walking.

Trying to ignore the mortification I felt, I fell into step over his shoulder once more. _Of course he would have thought that was strange_, I mentally chastised myself. Women just didn't do things like that in feudal era Japan.

'Here,' Sesshomaru murmured and my attention snapped forward.

Ahead of us, I could see what appeared to be a tear in the haze. It was a small sliver of air which seemed to have been torn open, allowing us to see a dark space. I could see that it wasn't an entrance that had been built through some sort of shield but rather the defences had been broken at some point.

Sesshomaru took a step closer and on impulse, I grabbed his sleeve. His head turned swiftly in my direction and I released his haori immediately though I didn't back down. 'Sesshomaru,' I murmured carefully. 'How did you know about this?'

He didn't move forward again and for that I was grateful. 'You are aware that I left you at the village the day before we departed,' Sesshomaru said and I nodded. 'In that time, I located the wild woman who attacked you.'

My eyes widened and my breath hitched momentarily in my chest. 'W-what?'

Sesshomaru inclined his head, a strand of silver hair sweeping across an aristocratic cheek. 'She is dead now, though I managed to learn that she was also an enemy of Naraku's. Upon realising she would die, the wild woman chose to reveal this hole she'd made in Naraku's defences so that even if she could not kill him, I might do it for her.'

I stared at him, not even comprehending how it could be possible. 'She… that doesn't make any sense.'

'She was insane,' Sesshomaru replied dismissively. 'There was no logic to her actions.'

'No,' I agreed hesitantly. 'But there must have been some motivating factor for her. There had to have been some reason that she would attack both of you.'

Sesshomaru turned fully to face me, his eyes intense though there was a strange hint of resignation in them as though he'd suddenly reached a decision. 'You are correct, miko,' he said. Without waiting for a response, Sesshomaru lifted one clawed hand to pull his haori over one shoulder, exposing the skin underneath.

My eyes fell on a long line that crossed his collarbone and snaked down his arm. Instinctively, I understood that it was the remnant of an injury that had healed rapidly. An injury I'd seen myself, many times.

I gasped, my eyes flying back up to his face as he resettled the fabric of his haori. 'She…'

Sesshomaru inclined his head. 'It would seem that she was harvesting energy. Her appetite was apparently for demonic energy, given her targets, though she adapted to using Miko energy quite effectively.'

Suddenly, it all fell into place in my mind. The wild woman had used the dagger to connect her victims to herself, after which she gradually siphoned off their abilities until they were depleted.

'But why…' I paused, confused. 'Does that mean I won't become a demon?' I asked quietly.

Sesshomaru's expression betrayed nothing of his emotions. 'I have felt the demonic energy you possess,' he reminded me. 'It is possible that for the magic of her blade to work, something must be given in order for something to be taken.'

It made sense too, considering that her targets had been demons. What better way to ensure that they didn't seek retribution then to turn them into the opposite of what they'd once been; human?

I didn't argue that if humans and demons were natural opposites, then I shouldn't have become a demon in exchange for losing my miko nature. Perhaps, considering the purity of the Miko energy, I should have become something akin to what the wild woman had been.

My mind shied away from that and I forced myself back into the present. 'I see,' I said softly. 'Shall we continue?'

Surprise flickered briefly in Sesshomaru's eyes before he turned away. Without hesitating he stepped forward, disappearing straight into the torn shield.

Clearing my mind of the dilemma of my nature, I stepped in after him. It was like stepping through a one way mirror. Suddenly, I found myself standing in a stone corridor beside Sesshomaru. When I glanced back at the way we'd come, the outside world was perfectly visible.

Turning my head, I found Sesshomaru watching me. I nodded; I was ready for this. He was turning around when I felt it. Automatically, I put a hand to his arm and Sesshomaru turned back to face me, an eyebrow raised in question.

I paused, searching around with a sense I didn't quite understand to make sure I was right. Then, I smiled and dropped my hand. 'Kikyo's here,' I whispered. I pointed back over my shoulder in the opposite direction down the passageway. 'In this direction.'

Sesshomaru nodded, stepping past me. I matched his step and we moved swiftly but silently across the stone floor. It seemed deserted though appearances weren't always to be trusted, especially if Naraku was involved.

I reached out with the invisible fingers of my newly acquired sense. It wasn't demonic; I knew that instinctively. Rather, it felt too similar to my miko powers for me to mistake what it was. My lips curved in a small smile as excitement coursed through me.

An almost joyous feeling rushed through me and beckoned me forwards. I hadn't understood until now what losing my miko powers had meant for my soul. My miko nature had been a part of me, just as my blue eyes were. My soul, or at least the part of it that resided within Kikyo, was still the soul of a miko. And it called to me, emerging demonic nature or not.

'Here,' I whispered, nodding my head towards a wooden door.

Sesshomaru inclined his head briefly and I guessed he'd already picked up on Kikyo's presence. Lifting a hand, Sesshomaru pushed the door open and stepped inside. I followed immediately after him, my eyes locating the single figure in the room with ease.

Kikyo sat hunched against the far wall in a bare room. Her knees were drawn up to her chest and her painfully thin arms were wrapped protectively around them. She looked frail, swamped in the folds of her old miko clothes. From where we stood, the bruises and lacerations to her face and neck were obvious.

I stood there, horrified, as Kikyo lifted haunted eyes to our faces. Her eyes took in Sesshomaru's presence without any sign of a reaction. Then, she looked directly at me and licked her dry lips.

'You shouldn't have come,' she whispered. 'You are both going to die.'

…**o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…**

**A/N: **Okaaaayyyy I hope you all liked this chapter! Its a few days late and I apologise for that (I'm trying to update the same time every week) but family dramas don't exactly happen at convenient times I suppose *_sigh_*.

As always, thank you so much for your reviews. I'd actually planned on having another two chapters before this scene but after reading your feedback, I decided to cut straight to it so I do think about what you guys are saying!


	16. Chapter 16

**An Unexpected Spring**

_Chapter Sixteen_

I stood there, horrified, as Kikyo lifted haunted eyes to our faces. Her eyes took in Sesshomaru's presence without any sign of a reaction. Then, she looked directly at me and licked her dry lips.

'You shouldn't have come,' she whispered. 'You are both going to die.'

Sesshomaru reacted before I did.

He almost absently took my upper arm in one clawed hand and I found myself propelled further inside the room, away from the doorway. He eyed Kikyo with mild distaste. 'What do you know?' he demanded imperiously.

I flicked an irritated glance at him which he returned with a bland expression. Good at dealing with people suffering from trauma, he was not. Dropping to my knees beside Kikyo's huddled form, I placed a hand gently on her arm and almost flinched at how cold her skin was.

'Kikyo,' I said softly. 'What happened?'

She looked between us slowly and her eyes seemed dull; sluggish, almost. Finally, her gaze fell on me. 'I thought you were with Inuyasha.'

My eyes widened reflexively. 'I…'

'We do not have time for this,' Sesshomaru spoke abruptly and I turned my head to see him eye me meaningfully. 'Miko, you made me a promise.'

For a long second I stared at him blankly. Then I realised. Sesshomaru had only agreed to let me come with him once I'd suggested that my purpose was to help Kikyo get out of the place. I frowned at him.

'What will you do?' I asked softly. He stared at me as though the answer to that were obvious; which, I guessed it was. I nodded, ignoring the way my stomach hollowed out at the idea of leaving. 'Right.'

Turning to Kikyo, I had to forcefully remind myself of just who Sesshomaru was. It killed me to know that I was of no assistance to him but there was no helping that now. I smiled brightly at Kikyo, who stared back at me with that same empty expression.

'Here we go,' I spoke softly, lifting one of her frail arms and looping it around my neck. 'Can you stand?' I asked as positively as I could.

With a quiet murmur of assent, Kikyo leant her insubstantial weight against me and I helped pull her to her feet. She swayed heavily against me though a few seconds later I'd balanced both of us. 'Okay,' I said gently, looping my left arm around her waist. 'Let's get you out of here.'

Kikyo nodded shakily. 'W-where's Naraku?' she whispered unsteadily.

It was a good question. I lifted my head and looked up at Sesshomaru as we began moving slowly forward towards the door. 'Anything?' I asked quietly.

Sesshomaru met my eyes and for a moment, I thought he would reply. Then, he seemed to blur before my eyes.

A horrible second passed in which the sound of clashing metal rang out and I froze, my mind scrambling to assimilate what had happened.

Sesshomaru stood inches from me, sword drawn and his arctic gaze on Kikyo beside me. A dark laugh suddenly echoed beside my ear at the same time a hand gripped my arm and I was ripped away from where I stood.

Stumbling, I fell backwards only to see Kikyo jump out of reach of Sesshomaru's weapon. My eyes widened in horror and I pushed myself to my knees, freezing when I realised what I was seeing. Her left arm had thickened unnaturally, a curved bone-like dagger gripped in that very hand, and her entire form seemed to shimmer before my eyes.

I knew one thing in that moment; that wasn't Kikyo.

My mind finally caught up and I lifted my left hand to my side, my fingers finding the slash in my clothing easily enough. He'd come so close… only to be stopped by Sesshomaru.

The creature laughed, though its' voice finally took on some familiarity and I shuddered with revulsion. The air around "Kikyo" rippled and her appearance seemed to melt away, leaving behind Naraku. At the same time, a crumpled form materialised in the far corner of the room; Kikyo, again.

I realised then that we'd been bewitched into "seeing" Kikyo as we entered the room. I turned my eyes back to Naraku, wondering why he'd chosen to reveal the real Kikyo as he'd dropped the enchantments hiding himself.

Naraku eyed Sesshomaru, his face contorted with sick amusement. 'As fast as ever, Sesshomaru,' he mocked. 'And admirably punctual, too.'

His words sent a chill down my spine and I wasn't sure whether to be worried by his implications or furious at his mental games. Sesshomaru chose neither, instead opting for swift action.

Sesshomaru darted forward, attacking Naraku with a skilful arc of his blade. Naraku evaded it with an ease that uncomfortably reminded me of how many shards he possessed. There was so much resting on this confrontation.

The dark-haired hanyou darted out of Sesshomaru's reach, smirking. 'Such a lack of manners,' he provoked. 'Are you not going to ask me what I'm talking about?'

Sesshomaru had his back to me so I couldn't see his face. I doubted, however, that his expression would be anything encouraging. His entire aura radiated disgust. 'There is nothing you can say that would be worth my listening,' he replied coldly.

Naraku's grin widened. 'Oh, but this is a good one,' he said with sickening cheerfulness. 'Especially since it pertains to your little _soon-to-be_ demon,' he directed at Sesshomaru.

My heart stopped as Sesshomaru hesitated and I slowly got to my feet. _No_, I thought desperately. _Don't listen to him_…

'Ah… Now, _that_ has gotten your interest,' Naraku said, his hateful face lit with amusement as he looked between Sesshomaru and I.

'Give it up, Naraku,' I spoke sharply, ignoring the fear hammering in my chest. 'We're not going to listen to your games.'

Naraku turned his attention my way. 'Really, little Priestess?' he laughed. Flicking a glance at Sesshomaru, he refocused on me once more. 'Let me ask you a question,' he goaded. 'Ever wondered why you haven't changed into a demon after all these months?'

I gasped, my eyes widening.

'Oh, _yes_,' Naraku continued, his grin widening. 'I know about that too. You see… it took some persuasion but _eventually_, our beloved Kikyo was quite cooperative. In fact,' he paused, his eyes sliding between Sesshomaru and I. 'She was _so_ helpful that I'll be kind enough to let you in on a little secret.'

His eyes shifted to Sesshomaru. 'The one you called the "wild woman"… who do you think _sent_ her?'

I flinched, unable to prevent myself from remembering that creature. I could still picture her face so clearly, and the way her dagger had gone into my side…

'You are mistaken,' Sesshomaru said levelly, 'if you think that I did not see your manipulation behind that creature's willingness to talk.'

I glanced towards Sesshomaru. He'd known that creature had been working with Naraku? Was that why he'd intended to come alone tonight… because Naraku knew too much about my weakness…?

'So you saw my hand in this and yet you still fell for it,' Naraku sneered at Sesshomaru.

His eyes narrowed maliciously on my face. 'You're slowly dying, Kagome, _my dear_. And you have your beloved _Sesshomaru_ to thank for it. You see, people are not meant to hover between one race and another. It's impossible for you to go back; Sesshomaru saw to that when he killed the creature that stabbed you. But, of course, you won't change into a demon. You need a complete soul for things such as _that_.'

I couldn't breathe.

Naraku was a liar, certainly, but I understood in that moment that he told the perfect truth. I'd been in this situation for months now, hovering somewhere between being Miko and demon and yet nothing like either.

In that moment, I understood that I would die.

I watched Sesshomaru turn his head just enough to meet my eyes from his peripheral vision and I knew he believed I would react strongly to Naraku's words. Strangely, however, there was a part of mind – the instinctive part, I realised, that had been developed by whatever demonic characteristics I'd acquired – that had already known what would become of me.

A strange sort of peace settled inside me and I met Sesshomaru watchful eyes with a small smile. Pushing aside the last of my doubts aside, I glared over at Naraku. It was time to end this, tonight. 'It doesn't matter, anyway,' I said, earning Naraku's faint surprise. 'You sent that creature after Sesshomaru because he was your biggest threat. Clearly, she failed in her attempt.'

Naraku laughed outright. 'Did she? Her initial purpose, as you apparently have guessed, was to… _relieve_… Sesshomaru of his youki. Instead,' he murmured, his eyes falling on me, 'she took care of the only person capable of purifying the jewel shards.'

'You are forgetting,' Sesshomaru suddenly said, drawing both of our attention.

Naraku understood first. 'Ah, of course,' he agreed lightly, as though he'd forgotten something trivial. 'There _is_ that one…'

He moved, then, and my heart leapt into my throat as he turned to Kikyo's unconscious form. He lifted a hand and I gasped, surging forward. Sesshomaru reacted swiftly, his hand shooting out to grip my arm tightly. I was yanked to a stop and watched, unable to act, as a tentacle shot from Naraku's outstretched hand and pierced straight through Kikyo's chest.

A strangled sound of horror escaped my lips as Kikyo's eyes shot open in shock, her lips opening in a silent scream. '_Kikyo_,' I whispered, my entire body freezing to the spot.

Naraku turned his head in our direction, a smirk playing on his lips as his tentacle retracted. He turned fully to face us, dismissing the woman he'd just killed. 'You were saying?' he said.

I watched Kikyo exhale shakily and waited, heart pounding, for her chest to rise again.

It never did.

Kikyo was…

… she… was…

'You are a fool, Naraku,' Sesshomaru stated coldly, 'that is unfit to live any longer.'

The half-demon turned towards Sesshomaru. 'Oh?' he enquired. 'Currently, there is no one left who—'

A sudden light from Kikyo's body drew the attention of everyone in the room. No sooner had this happened when, particle by particle, the light formed an orb a metre above Kikyo's body before it suddenly shot across the room straight at—

A gasp escaped my lips and my knees hit the floor in shock as warmth burst through my chest. My eyes widened as the warmth grew into an outright burning and I gasped again, collapsing forward until I was on my hands and knees. Pain spread rapidly through my body, even as my mind told me what was happening.

My soul had returned though this time, it was a foreign force. The light felt as though it spread rapidly through my body, forcefully making a place for itself. In that moment, I understood the traces of youki that existed in my body, simply by comparison. The returned fragment of my soul was purely Miko and it burned painfully beside my emerging youki.

Instinctively, I knew that one of them would win the battle. They were opposing forces and would never coexist within one soul. But they were both there and my ability to sense the jewel shards was restored fully; perhaps temporarily, but _completely_ for that moment in time.

The powers did not merge, rather they began to rapidly escalate; each battling for dominance inside my body. It was the precursor to an eruption and the timing would have to be perfect. I would have only one chance.

Lifting my head, I watched Sesshomaru block an attack from Naraku's tentacles and realised that time had passed without my noticing. In that moment, I memorised the way Sesshomaru looked to me. I mentally catalogued the way his silver hair swept behind him, the flow of his movements as he fought and the fierce arctic expression on his aristocratic face. It was something I would never forget.

Drawing a deep breath I slowly got to my feet, swaying heavily. I didn't hesitate; didn't think. Instead, I turned myself over completely to the instincts that swelled inside me, directing and guiding me.

'_Sesshomaru_,' I called loudly. '_Move!_'

He disappeared instantly from my line of vision, leaving a clear path between myself and Naraku. Naraku turned wary eyes my way and they widened instantly.

I felt the powers swelling inside my body rise to breaking point and knew that unless I focused, we would all be destroyed. So I thought of all the people I cared for that Naraku had hurt. I thought of Kikyo, her body lying abandoned just across the room. I thought of Inuyasha, whose first love had been brutally taken from him.

I thought of Sesshomaru, who could die if I failed.

Lifting my hands in Naraku's direction, I screamed in agony as light burst from my palms and shot towards the half-demon who simultaneously lurched forward, perhaps with the intention of preventing my actions. The light was white-hot and a force unlike anything I had ever felt before. Miko energy and youki swirled around each other; inciting the other to new levels but never truly combining.

Through hazy eyes, I watched the light collide full force with Naraku and engulf him. I heard him scream, even as the room jolted. I realised a full second later that I had collapsed to my knees. The light swirled, blindingly bright and it seemed to dance and twist around itself and the creature within.

Then, slowly, the outer particles detached and gently faded away into nothing. Gradually, the light diminished completely, leaving nothing but an almost completed shikon jewel hovering mid air.

I watched as the jewel dropped innocently to the stone floor and rolled towards me. Reaching out a shaky hand, I scooped up the chipped jewel. It was an easy matter then – one I hardly thought about – to retrieve the shards I carried from the stoppered bottle around my neck and combine the jewel at last.

It sat there, tainted and hateful in my hand.

I stared down at the thing which had caused so much pain and hurt. This tiny rock which had cost so many lives and opportunities. It was almost inconceivable the power it held. But power it did hold and with the last vestiges of the miko power that I felt rapidly draining, I closed my eyes and focused on purifying the jewel.

When I felt its malicious aura fade, I opened my eyes to see the jewel had returned to its pure glow and Sesshomaru stood at my side. Lifting my face, I peered up at him.

He stared back at me, an unreadable expression on his face. He'd sheathed his sword, I noticed, but he was still on guard. Perhaps he did not believe it was all over.

He was right.

'Miko,' he said softly, his voice holding a clear warning. 'Do not even think of doing anything stupid.'

I smiled softly at him, my heart warmed by his words. He would never know it, but it made me happy to think he seemed concerned about what would happen to me if I attempted to wish the jewel out of existence. It was an encouraging thought. But… it was time.

'I'm sorry, Sesshomaru-sama,' I said quietly.

Then, I closed my eyes and wished.

…**o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…**

**A/N: **Wooo! Okay, this is NOT the end of the story! There is still a fair bit to go and there is much to be explained in the next chapter. If there was something in this one that you didn't understand, hopefully it will all be explained next time =)


	17. Chapter 17

**An Unexpected Spring**

_Chapter Seventeen_

It was like plunging into the ocean.

My ears were immediately filled with a silence that was so profound my heartbeat registered as a dull thudding against my eardrums. The earthly smells were smothered. I could no longer detect the scent of the dank underground cell with its suffocating stale air. I could no longer smell _him_; that comforting combination of fine silk, steel and something distinctly masculine that I'd never been able to name.

I felt nothing. No air moving against my skin, no understanding of temperature or pressure. In many ways it was frightening. I could not feel the body I resided in and if it weren't for the heart that beat gently in my chest, I might have thought I had simply ceased to exist.

It was… nothingness.

And yet in being nothing, it was _something_. The very absence of an environment told me where I was and gave me the strength to open my eyes.

Slowly, a pale light dawned around me, not originating from one source in particular but rather gently increasing in uniformity. I felt the earth underneath my bare feet then and the scent of grass and dirt filled my nose. The sleeves of my deep blue kimono swayed with the gentle breeze and a strand of my hair brushed my cheek.

Looking around, I saw that I stood on the top of a hill. The air was clear here and I could see for kilometres. Right then, I wished I couldn't. The hill overlooked a battlefield scattered with bodies – demons, it appeared – none of them moving.

'Kagome.'

Blinking, I turned around. A woman stared back at me from a few metres away, her beautiful face surrounded by long dark hair. Her appearance was unusual; she wore the clothes of a priestess and yet the armour on top of it resembled those of a samurai more than anything else. Even stranger was the sword in her hand and the expectant expression on her face.

'Midoriko-sama,' I murmured, a little stunned.

She raised her arm, bringing the sword in front of her body before plunging the tip of the blade straight into the earth between us. 'You have been absent, lately,' Midoriko commented mildly.

I met her eyes. 'I was… without Miko powers,' I replied, feeling a necessity to tell the truth completely.

She nodded once. 'Yes, I know.'

Strangely, I had the impression she _did_ know.

'What about the demons?' I asked quietly. 'Does… does the jewel still exist?'

Midoriko smiled sadly. 'They remain, of course – as does the jewel. I remain within the Shikon Jewel and you within your own mind, currently.'

I frowned. 'What… does that mean?'

Her dark hair shifted in the wind and her eyes spoke of a wisdom born of centuries at battle. 'Kagome, time has not passed,' she said gently. 'Currently, you still kneel as you were moments ago in your understanding, that demon by your side. We will not leave this place until you have decided.'

I saw the sincerity in her eyes and looked slowly out over the landscape. If what she said was true, time was suspended here; an irrelevant concept. And yet, I understood that a decision had to be reached.

'What decision is this?' I asked softly, my eyes still on the demon remains.

'I have battled those demons you see for so long now,' Midoriko said softly. 'You are my successor, Kagome.'

My eyes widened slightly before falling on the sword jutting from the earth between us. 'You… you want me to take your place?'

'Yes,' the priestess said quietly.

For a long moment, silence fell between us. I knew, of course, that Midoriko could not be at peace while the battle raged between herself and the demons trapped within the Jewel.

'I am not a miko,' I said softly, lifting my eyes back up to her face.

Midoriko shook her head sadly. 'You were never meant to possess youki,' she stated bitterly. 'Fate is not meant to be played with. However, you do still possess a measure of your Miko abilities. Right now they are hidden to you, smothered almost completely by the youki inside you.'

My eyes widened as I realised she was right. It was there; faint, but it existed.

'You have this chance,' Midoriko continued. 'You have the chance to purge the youki from your soul and leave that section of your past behind you.'

I froze, my heart hammering in my chest. I… could live. I could be a _miko_ again.

And yet…

… _and yet_…

'Ah,' Midoriko murmured softly, her eyes full of recognition. 'You hesitate. Could it be that you _want_ to be a demon?'

I flushed, tearing my eyes away guiltily. 'I… it's not that I want to be a demon,' I whispered.

Her silence was faintly condemning. 'No?' she murmured. 'I see. _I do_,' she insisted as my eyes flew to her face. 'You wish to be with that demon that stands beside you.'

My face burned guiltily. 'I-it's not like that,' I said weakly.

'You can not lie to me,' Midoriko said quite gently. 'Not inside your own mind.'

I dropped my head, staring at the sword. 'I…'

She was right, of course. An intense longing welled up inside me as I finally admitted it to myself. I'd begun to _expect_ to soon be a demon. I'd grown comfortable with the concept and had even started to see the positives of such an outcome.

I pictured Sesshomaru as I'd memorised him just minutes earlier, silver hair swirling behind his lithe form and his eyes fierce with cool determination. Part of me was ashamed to find my only regret was that I'd never touched my fingers to the stripes that adorned his cheeks and run my fingers through his hair. My face flushed as I admitted the truth to myself.

_Yes, I had…_

… _wanted to become a demon. _

'You have to choose,' Midoriko said softly, drawing my attention once more. 'Your remaining miko abilities will allow you to make the wish. It is up to you, then, _what_ you wish for.'

I nodded, my heart breaking. How could I condemn Midoriko to an endless battle for a future that would never have happened? Sesshomaru had never… he'd never known any affection for me. It was useless.

Inhaling shakily, I understood what I had to do. Closing my eyes, I felt the pulsing presence of the completed Jewel. It waited, purified in my hands, for the wish.

I took a deep breath and slowly let it out before opening my eyes and meeting Midoriko's expectant gaze. 'I wish… for the jewel to be gone,' I said clearly.

Midoriko's eyes widened in shock.

I smiled softly at her, even as the world around us began to disintegrate. 'Rest well, Midoriko-sama,' I whispered.

The scene began to break up; reverting back to the nothingness it had once between. My hands suddenly felt empty, freed of the jewel.

It was… it was gone, I realised.

And so was Sesshomaru's aura by my side.

….

'Kagome,' an anxious voice spoke quickly. 'Kagome, wake up.'

I felt my eyelids flutter against my cheeks and silence fell around me.

'Kagome?' the voice persisted, though it was familiar now.

It took a great deal of effort, but I finally managed to crack open my eyes. They were all there, gathered above me; my mother, grandfather and my little brother Sota. Their concerned faces too close.

I gasped, sitting up quickly and felt the world spin.

'Kagome,' my mother said quickly, putting a hand to my back. 'Don't rush yourself.'

'You're likely to faint, if you do,' Grandfather added.

I drew in a shaky breath, just trying to stay calm. It was over, I knew it was. The jewel was finished and Inuyasha and everyone else was safe – all except for Kikyo.

Sesshomaru… Sesshomaru was safe. He was…

I looked down, my eyes finally taking in my clothes. I saw the heavy hakama and haori that I'd worn since leaving Sesshomaru's home in the West and at the yellow obi still looped around my neck.

A single tear broke suddenly from the corner of my eye, only to be followed immediately by another. Soon, tears were streaming down my face unchecked.

He was safe and I…

… _I would never see him again. _

….

Time passed slowly.

I completed the rest of my schooling – with acceptable grades – and began work at an expanding investment corporation that was respectfully powerful in its own right, though it had yet to break into the international market as others had.

My mother had fussed over my choice, worried about my lack of passion.

Passion, I was convinced, was something fleeting and not at all desirable. I'd known it once in my enthusiasm for the feudal era and now here I was, stranded from all that I'd cared for there by a well that refused me travel.

I would not seek such attachment again.

Truly, I didn't regret my choice. Midoriko was finally at rest and no one could be hurt by the Shikon Jewel. Naraku was defeated, also, and I had to believe that my friends had been able to live long and happy lives.

As for me… I was _normal_.

Midoriko had lied, I'd soon realised. Upon returning to modern-day Japan, I had waited just one week before attempting to travel through the well. After jumping to the bottom and having nothing happen, I'd searched inside myself for… something… _anything_. I'd found nothing. No miko energy. No youki.

I'd concluded – after weeks and weeks of despair – that yes, I _had_ chosen my miko abilities. The trouble was, I'd chosen a waning power. It seemed I'd used the last of it on making my wish upon the jewel. Now, I was utterly human.

I'd never been more alone.

….

My mother gave me the letter two years after I returned from the past.

Apparently, Inuyasha had visited my mother when I'd first gone with Sesshomaru all that time ago. Inuyasha had travelled through the well and handed her the letter with the strict instruction that, should I ever return to the future and not be able to go back, she was to give it to me at an appropriate time.

_Kagome_, it had read.

_If you're reading this, then it's because you're back home and can't come back. I just want you to know that I hope you're okay. I'll be here to look after Shippo, so don't worry about that. _

_I wanted to say sorry too. If you're reading this, it means I never found a way to fix things. I don't know what will happen but I promise I'll find a way to fix it. You'll get better and I'll see you again. _

_Otherwise I'll kill Sesshomaru for not taking care of you. _

_You'll probably never read this. That would only happen if you wished on the jewel or if you tried to go through the well while you were sick and got stuck there. I don't know. Maybe I'm just scared of never seeing you again. _

_But it'll be okay – you'll see. _

_Inuyasha. _

I'd nearly burnt it. For several days, I'd considered sending the reminder of my past life up in flames and attempting to never think of it again.

I'd even gone so far as to create a pile of all the things I would burn. The letter had been placed first, followed by the necklace with its empty shard vial attached to it (though neither would burn) and finally, that set of heavy hakama and haori that I'd arrived home wearing.

Staring at the collection, however, I realised that I wasn't prepared to burn everything. The length of fine yellow silk was shamingly absent from the pile, I'd realised, and so the entire lot had been saved.

The next week, I'd brought a beautiful wooden box back to my apartment. I'd placed every item I possessed from the feudal era – yellow silk included – carefully into the small chest and placed it under my bed.

I could never let go of the time I'd spent in the past. I still ached to be there even two years later. It hurt so much to think of all the people I'd been separated from and yet, I knew without a doubt that if I had to make the same choices all over again, I wouldn't want a thing to be different.

Everyone that I'd left behind had most likely been able to live long, happy lives. I liked to think that Sango and Miroku had gotten married and had several children. Inuyasha, well, I still hoped that he'd been able to find happiness, in whatever form. Who knew? Maybe he fell in love again.

I held great hopes that Shippo had been happy. He'd been so young when I'd left and he'd had his entire life ahead of him. Sometimes, when I dared myself to think of it, I wondered if I'd ever see him again. It was possible, given the lifespan of youkai, and yet I'd never even come close to hearing of him.

I didn't dare think of the other person I'd left behind. To wonder what had happened to such a strong, proud individual was shockingly painful. I simply couldn't have imagined a Japan that didn't include him and yet to acknowledge that he still lived, was to acknowledge that he was out there and had never tried to find me.

But, as long as he had lived a long, happy life, I would be happy.

For the first time since making my wish, I smiled as I thought of the feudal era.

….

Another year passed and I found myself promoted to personal assistant to the CEO of the company. It was an honour… it was prestigious.

It was… a beautiful distraction.

Still, my world existed in shades of grey.

…**o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…**

**A/N: **Yup, it's a liiiiiitle bit angsty and I'm sorry for that. But I figure Kagome deserves some measure of self pity for everything she's gone through. Don't worry though; it won't last long—er than this chapter ;)

_Regarding last chapter_. There was a comment in the reviews that it seemed unlikely for Naraku to have fallen for Sesshomaru's simple trick regarding Kikyo still being able to purify the shards. Aaaand, you're right =). Naraku's quite a twisted individual and I intended him killing Kikyo at that moment to be quite cruel, rather than stupid. You see, to Naraku's knowledge, returning that piece of Kagome's soul to her would upset the entire balance once more – effectively putting her out of combat for the time or even killing her with the miko/youkai incompatibility. It did prevent her from doing anything for a time, of course, only Kagome recovered much faster than Naraku expected and in a way no one there would have predicted.

Also, short chapter as well. Next one up soon though.

As always, thank you for your reviews. You are all amazing =)


	18. Chapter 18

**An Unexpected Spring**

_Chapter Eighteen_

'Good morning, Shacho-sama*,' I greeted, stepping into the spacious office.

Kimura Akio, the aging president of Kimura Investments, looked up as the door swung shut gently behind me. 'Ah, Higurashi-san,' he replied. 'You are early today.'

I hesitated just briefly, fixing a smile on my face. 'Yes. The meeting with the president of Gensei Technologies is scheduled for early today and I wanted to be sure nothing was forgotten.'

Kimura eyed me thoughtfully for a long moment and I looked away. I'd always had the feeling he saw more than he admitted to. Still, as my eyes fell on the beautiful day beginning outside the window, I found meeting Kimura's knowing eyes strangely preferable.

'It's spring again,' Kimura commented nonchalantly, linking his fingers together on his desk and staring at a point on the wall over my shoulder.

I flinched internally. 'Ah, yes,' I replied weakly.

So he'd noticed. I knew that even Kimura, with his shockingly keen powers of observation, wouldn't have been able to guess that the arrival of the cherry blossoms always reminded me of those dark few months when I'd realised I was trapped in modern-day Japan. Still, he was a kind man and I knew he pitied me, understanding that this was a difficult time of year for me.

'I will need you to accompany me to the meeting today,' Kimura said then.

I nodded. 'Yes,' I agreed, wondering why he mentioned it. I always accompanied him to his meetings and the arrangements had already been made. 'Do you still wish to go to the meeting alone, Shacho-sama?'

Often, other members of the company went to these sorts of meetings. Last week earlier however, Kimura had changed his mind and decided that I was to be the only one accompanying him. To my knowledge, it was due to a sudden minimising of the Gensei delegation also.

'Yes,' he replied. 'It will not be a long meeting, I think.'

Admittedly, I was curious but it wasn't my place to question what prompted such decisions. So I nodded politely. 'Of course, Shacho-sama' I said. 'I will do a final check on our arrangements then so that we may leave in an hour.'

Kimura nodded. 'Yes. That will do.'

…

An hour and a half later, I stepped out of the chauffeured car, glancing around at the busy street. Another day, I mused, still a little dismayed at how disconnected I felt to modern-day Japan. I smoothed my hands over my deep navy skirt as I straightened.

Our driver closed the door behind me as I transferred my portfolio from under one arm to both hands and glanced at Kimura who waited patiently. With a nod of my head to the driver, I stepped to Kimura's side. He turned and we headed for the Gensei building together. I slipped my work phone from my jacket pocket and discreetly switched it to silent as we walked.

Stepping inside the Gensei building, I had to admit that I was impressed. The foyer was spacious and elegantly austere. The building had an air of understated professionalism that even impressed Kimura I noticed, judging by the almost unnoticeable change in his posture.

Reaching reception, I smiled politely to the young woman who greeted me. 'Good morning,' I said. 'Kimura Shacho-sama and I are here for a meeting with Gensei Shacho-sama.'

'Oh course,' the young receptionist replied. 'Mina-san will show you up to Gensei Shacho-sama's office right away.'

Mina, a pretty blonde girl, let herself out from behind the reception desk with a friendly smile. 'If you will follow me, please,' she said.

Our small group headed for a bank of lifts along one wall and in moments, we were headed several stories up. Kimura, I noticed, seemed almost relaxed. It was a subtle air; one that I didn't think anyone else would even notice. After working as his personal assistant for nearly twelve months now though, it was something that I found strange. Kimura wasn't the type to be nervous before an important meeting but he usually had an aura of quiet focus that was noticeably absent today.

It was… strange.

Eventually, however, we were stepping from the lift and I dismissed my boss' unusual disposition from my mind. Mina turned left and we continued on down the corridor to a suite of meeting rooms. She paused at one door and knocked before opening it and stepping inside.

'Fuku-shacho,' she greeted politely. 'Our guests from Kimura Investments have arrived.'

Mina bowed before quietly leaving the room and a man rose from his seat across the wide board-room table. He was dressed formally and I noticed that he seemed to have the same relaxed air as Kimura.

'Kimura-sama,' the middle-aged vice-president spoke with a bow. Immediately, he struck me as quite a serious though decent sort of man. 'Thank you for coming all the way to our meeting today,' he continued.

'Of course, Saito-san,' Kimura replied, bowing also. 'I have heard many good things of Gensei Technologies and so a meeting at Gensei-dono's request is of no inconvenience.'

'We are honoured,' Saito replied, his eyes flickering just briefly towards the door over our shoulders. 'Ah. Welcome, Gensei-sama.'

Kimura and I turned.

I froze, the breath hitching in my throat as I stared up at an impossibly golden pair of eyes that lingered on my face. It… _couldn't be_.

Abruptly, the world seemed to spin and darkness descended.

…

'Well, that was quite unexpected,' Kimura's familiar voice was saying.

'Would you like us to call an ambulance, Kimura-sama?' another voice asked a little nervously.

'Oh, I don't believe that is necessary,' Kimura replied. 'Higurashi-san will be fine, I am sure. Though perhaps you might like to request some water for her, if that's not too much trouble.'

'Of course,' he answered and footsteps immediately proclaimed his departure.

A familiar smell suddenly assailed my senses and if I'd been entirely conscious I would have cringed. As it was, the scent brought me closer to the surface of wakefulness and in the next moment I was able to open my eyes.

My gaze immediately landed on what had to be a figment of my imagination seated on a chair beside the couch I lay on. His face was so like that of the youkai I'd once known, only the magenta markings across his face were gone, as was the crescent moon from his forehead. My eyes lingered over his long dark hair, tied smoothly at the nape of his neck and then travelled down to take in that deep grey business suit. It was… impossible.

_And yet… _

'Forgive me,' the man drawled softly, amusement faintly lighting those amber eyes of his. 'I did not intend to startle you.'

I stared at him, my mouth slightly agape. 'I…'

'My name is Gensei,' the man continued, a strange intensity to his eyes that made it impossible to look away. 'Gensei Sesshomaru, that is.'

It was overwhelming. As I stared at him, all I could remember were the last words I'd said to him. _I'm sorry, Sesshomaru-sama_. There was an answering recognition in his eyes but there was also absolution.

'Perhaps this meeting might be postponed for another time,' Sesshomaru suggested then, turning his head to look at Kimura who stood nearby.

Alarmed, I sat up quickly, swinging my feet to the floor. It brought me uncomfortably close to Sesshomaru but I pushed away my discomfort, focusing instead on Kimura who continued to eye me warily as though I were liable to collapse again at any time.

'Please don't cancel your meeting on my account,' I said quickly. 'I will be fine.'

I glanced sideways at Sesshomaru for support only to find him watching me and making no attempt to disguise the fact. I looked away quickly, willing the heat from my face.

'If you are agreeable,' Sesshomaru said then, turning his head towards Kimura. 'I will have my driver transport Higurashi-san to her destination.'

I stared at him in surprise. He knew my family name?

Kimura glanced my way only briefly. 'It is up to Higurashi-san,' he said simply. 'I believe we can continue our meeting afterwards.'

Sesshomaru inclined his head in agreement. 'Very well,' he said.

I was shocked when he slipped a hand under my upper arm and I found myself helped to my feet. His proximity alarmed me and for a moment it was like being back in the feudal era once more. His scent surrounded me and the grip of his hand on my arm was shockingly familiar.

Then, I looked up into his golden eyes, surrounded as they were by skin unadorned with markings and reality returned. This was different now. Time had changed.

'Allow me to see you downstairs,' Sesshomaru said smoothly, turning us towards the door. 'I will return momentarily,' he added respectfully to Kimura.

Kimura simply smiled. 'Of course. Make sure you rest tonight, Higurashi-san.'

I nodded shakily, stunned as Sesshomaru guided us from the room and towards the lifts. We stepped inside. Sesshomaru released my arm and I watched as he extended a blunt-tipped finger and pressed the button for the ground floor.

I lifted my eyes to his face, only to find him watching me from the other side of the lift. 'It… it's really you, isn't it?' I whispered.

He arched a single eyebrow, a nostalgic action that sent an arrow into my heart. 'Missed me, Miko?'

I gasped, unable to help it. 'Sesshomaru,' I whispered.

The corners of his mouth twitched just as the elevator chimed its arrival at the first floor. The neutral expression returned to his face as the doors opened and Sesshomaru nodded towards the foyer. 'After you, Higurashi-san,' he said politely.

My mind was a complete mess as I stepped out of the lift, Sesshomaru by my side. It was him. Sesshomaru. And he was walking by my side in modern-day Japan.

_Impossible. _

We reached the wide glass doors at the front of the building and I glanced hesitantly at Sesshomaru who continued on by my side. 'I thought…'

'I will return to my meeting with Kimura shortly,' Sesshomaru said, his eyes meeting mine just briefly as we exited the building. 'However, I promised you a driver to take you home so that you may rest and I shall deliver on that.'

We reached the footpath and Sesshomaru walked me directly to a waiting black car. Opening the door, Sesshomaru turned to look directly at me. 'After all,' he said softly. 'It wouldn't do for me to not live up to a promise regarding your health, would it?'

My eyes widened and Sesshomaru did not look away. 'You…'

'Later,' Sesshomaru said quietly. He took my arm gently once more and I found myself guided into the waiting car. Sesshomaru paused, one hand on the open door as he looked down at me. 'It took a _long_ time to find you,' he commented, almost idly. 'You can be sure that this is not the last time you will see me, Higurashi Kagome.'

My eyes widened, even as he closed the door. The next moment, the car pulled smoothly away from the curb and I had to suppress the urge to demand to be let out so I could go back. Sesshomaru made no move to turn away and I watched until the car had gone too far for him to be visible any longer. His words rang in my head, unable to be dismissed.

_It took a long time to find you… Higurashi Kagome. _

…**o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…**

*Shacho-sama: "shacho" translates as company president, followed by the honorific "sama" which I have to assume Sesshomaru fans are familiar with ;).

**A/N: **Ah, so… I'm assuming that everyone knew what would happen quite early on in the chapter, right? =) Oh, well. I know I'd faint right away too if I turned around and found myself staring up at Sesshomaru ;)

Also, I'm sorry for a short chapter this time! Good news however; the next one is nearly double this length and just needs a bit of editing. It won't be long until it's posted.


	19. Chapter 19

**An Unexpected Spring**

_Chapter Nineteen_

I snapped from my musings as the car slowed at the security gate of an underground parking lot. My eyebrows immediately pulled together in confusion. This was definitely not the building where I worked, neither was it my home.

The glass division between the front of the car and back prevented me from asking the driver where we were so I waited, listening to the faint sounds of a security code being punched into the panel beside the driver's window. A buzzer sounded and the security gate rolled up, allowing our car to move forward. I watched, faintly uneasy as we drove forward and the gate closed behind us.

_Where on earth had Sesshomaru sent us? _

I ran a nervous hand over my hair, faintly annoyed to realise that it had begun to fall from its sleek ponytail; most likely when I'd fainted back at the Gensei building. The memory brought heat to my face and I firmly pushed the stray strands of hair behind my ears as though the action could mitigate my embarrassment.

All too soon, the driver pulled up in a reserved parking spot and I took a deep breath before opening the door. Getting out, I wondered about the best way of getting out of here. Sesshomaru or not, it was just unacceptable to do this sort of thing in modern Japan.

The driver stopped a few feet away from me at the end of the car, no doubt aware of how illegal kidnapping a young woman and taking her to an underground car park was. 'Please allow me to show you upstairs, Higurashi-sama,' he said politely.

I eyed him warily. 'Where are we?' I asked firmly, undecided about whether it was such a good idea to go inside.

The driver bowed hurriedly and I wondered just what he'd been told about me. 'Gensei-sama requested that I drive you here, Higurashi-sama. I've been asked to escort you inside the apartment.'

'Inside _the_ apartment?' I repeated, my voice perfectly level, even as another part of my mind wondered over Sesshomaru's use of the Gensei family name.

The driver's face was going swiftly red and I felt a surge of pity for him. Not enough, though, for me to relent before I knew where I was exactly. 'Gensei-sama's apartment,' he explained.

'Ah,' I said faintly. 'I see.'

I didn't, not really. But it was enough information for me to know nothing bad would come of going along with it. I would personally tear Sesshomaru to pieces for doing something so high-handed – and _inappropriate_, on a surface level – but it was no fault of the driver's.

'Then by all means,' I said politely. 'After you.'

He lifted his head, relief radiating from every line of his posture. 'Right this way, Higurashi-sama.'

I nodded, falling into step behind the young man. _Oh, I was just going to kill Sesshomaru for doing this… _

….

The door was locked.

I stared at the offending handle in barely contained fury. Despite several attempts at getting the damn door open – and several combinations of random numbers and yanks on the door handle – it refused to budge. I sent a livid glare at the electronic panel beside the door, knowing that all I lacked was the correct code to release the security system and allow me to leave.

It had been three hours now and still I was trapped inside the apartment.

Turning away with a furious groan, I headed back over to the wide expanse of windows that provided a view over the city. The apartment was spectacular, of course. It was spacious, expensively furnished and it was bathed in a distinctive scent that threw me mercilessly into the past.

Two hours of being there though had sent me in the direction of the door, intent on getting outside and calling a cab to the nearest train station. That had led to a fruitless hour of simply trying to escape.

I'd already peeked into most of the rooms – all except for what I'd deduced to be the bedroom and the office out of sheer etiquette (something that Sesshomaru apparently lacked) – and now was left with nothing to do but stare out at the skyline and ponder when that damn youkai might return.

Finally, I snapped. For every additional hour that Sesshomaru left me locked in here, I would invade his privacy even further.

Turning swiftly on my heel, I marched first for the room I'd assumed to be the office. I hesitated just briefly before I opened the door. Stepping inside, I suddenly felt as though I'd been punched in the stomach.

'_My goodness_,' I whispered aloud, staring across the room.

I'd been wrong; this room wasn't an office. There wasn't a single piece of furniture inside, or anything else on the tatami matting. I stepped inside, my eyes focused on the far wall. There, in a tall glass security case were two swords.

I recognised Tenseiga easily, even after so long, though the other was unfamiliar to me. A little stunned, I found myself moving to the centre of the room and kneeling on the tatami matting.

This unfamiliar sword meant so many things.

Mainly, it meant that there was so much about Sesshomaru that I'd never known. Over the last two years, I realised in that moment, I'd taken to thinking of Sesshomaru as I'd known him during my last few months in the feudal era. We'd hardly been separated then and it had been easily to think I'd grown to know him.

The new sword though, spoke of a part of his life that I'd never known. Had he always possessed it? I had no idea. It mocked my notion of knowing Sesshomaru. A blade like this one was hardly unnoticeable and I'd been sure that he'd only carried Tenseiga during the time that I'd known him.

In the end, I wasn't sure what to think.

'Bakusaiga,' a familiar deep voice spoke calmly from the doorway.

Jumping to my feet, I guiltily turned to see Sesshomaru standing in the doorway. His eyes were not on me; rather they were focused on the swords that had captured my attention. My question died on my lips at the pensive expression his face held. It just didn't seem right to speak somehow.

Staring at him, I realised that physically it didn't seem as though Sesshomaru had aged a day. Yet, there was something different to him; a certain air of quiet understanding and… his eyes shifted to my face and I understood with a bolt of shock.

_Sadness. _

'That blade has not tasted battle for a long time,' he said then, his expression taking on a degree of coolness. 'Shall we?' he suggested, stepping back and gesturing through the doorway.

Chagrined, I ducked my head and crossed the room to slip out the door past him. Sesshomaru deftly closed the door behind me and then started for the lounge room. I trailed after him, a little bemused by his actions. He was so at ease, so assured, that it seemed strange to me. It was ridiculous to be surprised, given that he'd had so much time to get used to modern life, but I still found myself thinking Sesshomaru should have seemed out of place in modern Japan.

Sesshomaru turned to me once we'd reached the lounge room and I remembered all over again how direct his gaze could be. 'Will you eat dinner with me?' he asked suddenly.

I was so surprised that I didn't even think about it. 'Yes,' I replied instantly.

The questions burst into life in my mind then and they all centred on just why Sesshomaru would want to have dinner with me. Perhaps sensing this, Sesshomaru's expression lightened by degrees, his eyes glinting in amusement.

'Excellent,' he murmured.

….

'Is there anything else I can help you with?' the waitress asked, her voice just slightly unsteady and a faint blush to her cheeks.

I peered up at her through my lashes, watching the nervous way she folded her hands in front of her body. So far within this very restaurant we'd been seen by two different women – the woman at the door and now the young waitress – and both of them had been visibly rattled by Sesshomaru's sheer _presence_.

I remembered the first time I'd met Sesshomaru and felt a surge of pity for her. I'd been terrified and yet I could never forget that moment. Looking across the table, I watched Sesshomaru's golden eyes slide my way and the jolt that shook my entire body made me rethink my pity. Hell, I _still_ felt that way about the youkai seated opposite me and I was in a much more precarious position than the waitress was.

His lips curved just slightly in recognition and as my eyes narrowed on his face he turned towards the waitress. 'That is all for now, thank you,' he told her.

She bowed politely and then we were alone.

Sesshomaru's gaze returned to my face. 'Itadakimasu*,' he said simply.

Echoing the phrase, I picked up my chopsticks and hesitated.

Sesshomaru arched an eyebrow as he copied my movements, though they were significantly defter. 'Problem?' he enquired easily.

I opened my mouth, hesitated and then closed it once more and simply shook my head. 'Nothing,' I said and grimaced at the slight expression of disbelief on his face. 'It's just that… I'm not used to seeing you… uh… in a _suit_.'

Amusement flickered in his eyes and I stared at him, wondering just when the fearsome youkai Lord became so light-hearted. 'It was… a necessary change,' he surprised me by replying. 'Somehow I doubt that my traditional garments would be widely accepted in the current culture.'

My lips curved in a reluctant smile as I imagined Sesshomaru striding down the busy streets of Tokyo, resplendent in his feudal era garb. A quiet giggle escaped my lips and I ducked my head to avoid the intensity of his eyes. 'I can imagine,' I murmured, selected a piece of sliced cucumber with my chopsticks.

'I am surprised also,' Sesshomaru stated idly several minutes later. My eyes darted to his face in shock and he inclined his head in acknowledgement of my reaction. 'Yes. It is unusual to see you dressed in such clothes, Miko.'

I stared at him for a long moment as embarrassment flooded by face with heat. It was ridiculous; the office skirt and blouse I wore were nothing inappropriate and, most likely, he'd also come to accept modern fashion. Still, I clearly remembered that while traipsing around feudal Japan – _so_ many years ago for him – I'd been wearing a short skirt that, while acceptable for this era, was horrendously inappropriate for his.

Or maybe it was the way Sesshomaru seemed to really _see_ me and the clothes I wore. Those golden eyes of his had never left my face as he'd spoken and yet I'd never felt so exposed in my life. Then, I realised.

'_Sesshomaru_,' I hissed. 'You can't call me that here.'

The slight curve of his lips was unrepentant. 'Perhaps not here,' he agreed. 'Though in private, I might.'

If possible, my face reached a new level of scorching. 'You… my name is Kagome and you know it,' I shot back, mortified by how _wrong_ that sounded. He made it sound like… we…

'Kagome,' he repeated quietly.

The breath hitched in my throat and my eyes froze on his face. I wasn't sure he'd ever used my name like that before. No, I was sure he hadn't.

'Hn. I think I do prefer "Miko",' he mused before calmly picking up his miso bowl.

My mouth dropped open in indignant surprise. 'You… you can't just say things like that,' I insisted in amazement.

Sesshomaru didn't reply immediately. He took another few sips of miso before carefully setting the bowl back on the table. Then, he carefully met my gaze. 'Is it because you are no longer miko?' he enquired softly.

His words were like a slap to the face and I tore my gaze away, staring at the plates in front of me. Two years… and I hadn't spoken to anyone about it. It was a long time to carry such a wound – especially one that had nearly closed over, regardless of whether it was healed underneath or not.

I'd known no one who could understand what it felt like to be so isolated, so _blind_. Because that's what it was. My senses had all been stripped from me; the ability to read auras, to sense certain presences – even the keener hearing and smell from my latter days within the feudal era.

That had all been gone.

I lowered my chopsticks quietly to the wooden rests, my appetite suddenly diminished. The words were right there in my throat but I knew if I started talking, it would be almost impossible to stop. Right now, I wasn't sure I wanted to do that. I wasn't sure…

'I will listen, if you will talk.'

Jerking slightly in surprise, I lifted my eyes to Sesshomaru's calm face and found that my heart clenched. So many times in the last two years I'd found myself wishing for his assurance, for the sheer sense of ability that he exuded.

Whenever I'd been with him in the feudal era I'd felt safe. Returning to my own time had stripped me of the simple security of his presence and, in a place I'd already felt so lost, it had been like losing my own arm.

So many times I'd hoped to catch sight of him. I'd prayed so often that, even if I couldn't sense him, he'd come looking for me. But… he never had. Until this moment, I'd never seen him and I'd been so _alone_.

Still, he was here now.

Silently, I shook my head at his request.

I didn't want to talk about what life had been like for me once becoming trapped in the modern era. Staring at his familiar face across the table I found that I wanted to pretend, even for a short time, that I'd felt none of the pain of separation.

'No?' Sesshomaru murmured. 'I was under the impression that modern women liked talking of their feelings.'

My lips curved in a reluctant smile. 'Sesshomaru, I never fitted in the feu— _ah_, all that time ago. Why did you expect me to fit in here?'

An eyebrow arched. 'You make an excellent point,' he replied. 'Though, some of your peculiarities have started to make sense, with time.'

It must have been strange, I realised with sudden clarity, to see culture adapt to something he'd already seen a model of, however brief it had been. He had an excellent memory I knew, so he must have put the pieces together and recognised the beginnings of my own time.

'You knew where I was from,' I stated, suddenly remembering. I'd told him just minutes before that fateful encounter with the wild woman.

Sesshomaru gave me a bland look. 'You told me that you lived five hundred years in the future. The lack of precision in such a statement, along with the near extinction of the Miko profession compared to what it once was, made it nearly impossible to find you. That is not even mentioning the fact you never spoke of your family name.'

I sucked in a shocked breath. He'd said it earlier but… he really _had_ been looking for me?

Sesshomaru watched the minute expression flicker through my eyes. '_Ah_,' he murmured quietly. 'You believed that I had given up on you.'

I stared at him, frowning slightly. 'You…' I hesitated, deliberately for a brief moment whether I wanted to have this conversation right now before I took the plunge. 'Did you know I was coming to the Gensei building today?' I asked at last.

'No,' Sesshomaru replied calmly and I felt a strange surge of disappointment. 'Although I will not pretend it was a chance meeting.'

I stared at him, uncertain. 'How does that make any kind of sense?' I murmured.

Sesshomaru arched an eyebrow. 'Kimura is a boar youkai,' he stated succinctly.

I gasped and the pieces immediately fell together. Kimura had arranged the meeting so that Sesshomaru and I would meet again. A sharp sense of disappointment gripped me when I realised I'd been working with a youkai now for at least twelve months and I'd been unable to pick up on it. I shook that thought away for the moment.

'So… how did Kimura know?' I asked hesitantly.

'An interesting question,' Sesshomaru replied calmly, his tone hinting at a long story. 'Suffice to say, I have known Kimura for many years and he was… _aware_ that I was seeking a young woman by the name of Kagome.'

'I…' My voice faltered and I found I couldn't look away.

All that _time_ and he'd been looking for me. I wanted so desperately to believe that everything would be okay; that I wouldn't be hurt. Still, an immeasurable fear still gripped me and plagued my mind. I wasn't sure I could stand being torn from the ones I cared for again. Two years after being ripped from the feudal era and I'd just begun to recover, though I would never have forgotten.

'I can't do this,' I admitted, my voice cracking shamefully. 'Not again.'

Something shifted in his expression so quickly I couldn't identify it. Then, his face returned to its former composure. 'Are you not hungry anymore?' he asked suddenly.

Blinking, I glanced down at the meal I'd hardly eaten any of. Sesshomaru had barely touched his as well, as distracted as we both were. 'I…'

'Come,' Sesshomaru said. 'We will leave.'

Taken aback by the abruptness, I stood from the booth and followed him out to reception. Minutes later I was being ushered out the door by a large hand on the small of my back.

We exited the restaurant silently and I turned to him once we'd gone a short distance away.

'Sesshomaru—'

'I did not leave you, Miko,' Sesshomaru said suddenly and his voice deepened so much it reminded me of his true nature. 'I understand your actions now but _you_ need to understand that I did not break my promise to you.'

I tensed, looking at him in horror. 'I never thought you did. I—'

'Did not interrupt me,' Sesshomaru rebuked, though there was no fire behind the words. Once I'd fallen silent, Sesshomaru nodded approvingly. 'Now. There are several matters for us to discuss, though tonight may not be the most appropriate time.'

At the expression on my face, Sesshomaru arched an eyebrow. 'You are stressed and overwhelmed, Miko,' he stated unequivocally. 'You can be sure that, now that I know how to find you, we will indeed be having our long overdue conversation.'

My eyebrows knitted together at his high-handedness. 'You…'

'You are interrupting me again,' Sesshomaru said blandly.

I froze, my mouth pressed into a firm line.

His own lips twitched slightly in amusement. 'My driver will see you back to your apartment,' he continued smoothly. 'And I will be in contact with you.'

He watched me, obviously expecting some sort of response. Frowning, I shook my head. 'Why are you looking at me like that? You made it sound like you'd already decided what you were going to do.'

'Oh, I have,' he agreed casually. Then, he closed the distance between us and I suddenly found myself trapped in the circle of his arms, my face pressed against the crisp fabric of his suit jacket.

In such close proximity, it was impossible to miss how familiar the situation felt, nor how his scent had not changed. I gasped, unable to hide my shock. In so many ways his appearance had changed but it was still _Sesshomaru_.

Then, I realised something. This was the first time his arms had been around me for another reason besides exposing me to his youki.

'There are still things for us to discuss,' Sesshomaru reiterated and I stood perfectly still as he released me, stepping back just enough to grasp the door handle on the waiting car. Swinging the door open, he eyed me expectantly.

Jerkily, I made myself move forward and slide into the back seat of the car. My brain had short-circuited and I wasn't sure it would ever work again.

Sesshomaru made no move to either close the door or get in himself as I stared up at him. '_Soon_, Miko,' he promised, an edge to his expression that sent a wary shiver down the length of my spine.

For a brief moment, I glimpsed the youkai who had held such a terrifying reputation throughout feudal Japan – and been able to live up to it.

Then, Sesshomaru closed the door and his driver turned the car away from the curb.

Glancing my way in the rear-view mirror, the driver smiled a little sympathetically. 'Am I taking you to your home, Higurashi-sama?' he asked gently.

I looked up at him a little vaguely and recited my address. The words suddenly seemed discordant however and I felt my heart sink as I realised why.

_Home._

I had a sinking suspicion I'd just driven away from my home.

…**o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…**

**A/N: **Phew, this chapter is a little longer than I first expected. So, I hope you enjoyed reading it =)

Thank you, as always, for your reviews! It really makes my day that you all take the time to leave one.

As a side note, I try to not use Japanese words where possible (with some exceptions) however… Japanese being what it is, I'm not sure there even _is_ a good translation for "itadakimasu", hence it made the story. If you're unfamiliar with the phrase, it is said before a meal to give thanks for it.


	20. Chapter 20

**An Unexpected Spring**

_Chapter Twenty_

'The blossoms are beautiful this year, aren't they?' Kimura mused, his head turned towards the office window.

I didn't follow his gaze, instead silently considering his profile. An entire week had passed and this was the closest he'd come to mentioning Sesshomaru's abrupt reappearance in my life – and his own part in it.

When Kimura's knowing eyes slid sideways to my face I smiled softly. 'They always are,' I replied noncommittally, placing a stack of papers on the corner of his desk to sign. 'You have an excellent view from this office.'

The corners of his eyes crinkled with amusement. 'I hear the view is even better across town,' he commented idly.

Now _that_ was hardly subtle.

I fixed him with a politely aloof look. 'He pointed out _himself_ that he knew where to find me,' I replied bluntly, throwing all pretence bodily out the window. 'Though I guess perhaps he's operating on another understanding of time,' I added, a little of my building irritation creeping into my voice.

Kimura laughed outright for the first time in my presence. 'Sesshomaru is stubborn,' he said calmly, matching my forwardness. 'I would not be surprised to find that he is waiting for some indication of interest from you.'

I felt my calm expression slip just slightly. 'Indication of interest….?' I repeated slowly.

'Yes,' Kimura said, openly amused. 'Given his rather… _forceful_ reappearance in your life, I would guess he is giving you a choice as to whether or not you wish to continue contact.'

Put like that, it sounded a lot less insane. Somehow, the idea of Sesshomaru expecting me to turn fan-girl was a little much.

'Ah,' I said, dismissing a whole heap of mental pictures. 'I see.'

Kimura shook his head. 'I'm not so sure you do.' Abruptly, he lifted a hand and pressed a button on the intercom. Hana, one of the girls on reception, greeted him cheerfully. I lifted an eyebrow curiously as Kimura looked up at me. He released the intercom. 'Now, _that_ is a Sesshomaru expression,' he stated drily.

At that widening of my eyes, Kimura smiled and pressed the intercom once more. 'Hana, I will need a car out the front to leave right away.'

Upon hearing the affirmative, Kimura released the button and gave me a bland look. 'Well, what are you still doing here?'

I stared at him. 'I don't…'

Kimura laced his fingers together on the desk and gave me a firm look which bordered on a glare. 'I have watched Sesshomaru search for you even longer than I have watched you trying to deal with being separated from your life within the feudal era,' he stated bluntly.

A gasp escaped my lips and I stood there, frozen as his expression gentled in understanding.

'Which is why I'm not letting fear – from either of you – continue this nonsense any longer,' Kimura stated firmly. 'The car will be waiting downstairs by the time you get there. I don't expect you back this afternoon.'

I gaped at him, sure that this was an imposter and the real Kimura was in danger somewhere.

Kimura smiled suddenly. 'The alternative is that I call Sesshomaru and request he comes here to see whether he might be able to cure your current inability to speak.'

I took a hasty step back, propelled by a mental image of my _boss_ witnessing Sesshomaru's newfound propensity to torment me. 'I'll just…'

Kimura just nodded and waved a hand to indicate I should leave. 'I don't want to see you for the rest of the day,' he stated firmly.

With no alternative left, I executed a hasty bow and escaped the office. My thoughts barrelled through my mind as I took the lift down to the ground level. Strangely, I couldn't catch hold of a single one of them and by the time I was seated in the car and on the way to the Gensei building, I couldn't even recall who I'd spoken to or what I'd said.

Closing my eyes briefly, I gritted my teeth. How did I get myself into situations like this? So many times in the feudal era, I'd found myself in the most impossible, sometimes embarrassing (given Miroku's presence) and just ridiculous situations.

My heart skipped a beat and my eyes snapped open as a sense of fractured déjà vu swept over me. It was the same… and yet _different_, in so many ways. Suddenly, the tension evaporated and I felt my breathing come a little easier. It was okay. I'd been through situations like this before. I could handle it and I would do it was considerable aplomb, I decided with a minute nod of my head.

Yes, that's how this would work.

….

It took ten steps inside the Gensei foyer for that assurance to disappear as swiftly as it had come.

My low heels clicked against the sleek surface of the foyer floor and I just barely resisted the urge to run a hand over my hair in nervousness. Probably, if a familiar face hadn't turned my way in that moment, I would have turned around and fled the building.

'Higurashi-san,' Mina greeted, pausing beside me.

I forced a smile to my face and tried to ignore the fact that I just wanted to change my mind and get the heck out of there. 'Mina-san,' I made myself say.

'Are you here to see Gensei Shacho-sama?' she asked sweetly.

'I… yes,' I replied, hoping she'd say he was busy…

'Of course,' was her immediate response. 'Do you remember which floor his office is on or would you like me to go with you?'

She was so accommodating when I really needed her to tell me _sorry_, _Gensei-sama was unavailable to see anyone without an appointment – especially you. _

My smile was rather brittle by now. 'I remember,' I said vacantly. 'Thank you.'

'Of course,' Mina replied happily and I had no choice but to turn and head for the bank of lifts.

_Oh, I was going to kill Kimura for this. _

It was just so embarrassing. _And why was everyone acting as though I'd been expected_? I thought furiously as the lift doors closed with a chime. Surely Sesshomaru hadn't told them to expect me.

Had he?

The doors opened once more and I stepped out cautiously, my eyes fixing on a vaguely familiar woman who stood waiting. She smiled politely. 'This way, Higurashi-san,' she said briskly though professionally. 'I don't believe you've been shown through to Gensei Shacho-sama's office before.'

I smiled a little distantly, my thoughts disjointed and confused. 'No,' I replied automatically. 'I've only visited one of the meeting rooms.'

There was no time for introspection. We swept along the corridor, my guide a picture of efficiency and soon we were pausing before a set of wooden double doors which threw me forcefully into the past.

For a horrible moment, I thought they were the very same doors that had guarded his private quarters at his feudal era home but then I realised that was impossible. So much time had passed and anyway, these were of a different size I realised belatedly. It seemed then that inspiration had simply been taken from the originally design etched into _those_ doors.

'Please feel free to go right in,' the brisk woman informed me before turning on her heel and leaving me standing there.

I blinked in surprise and wondered if maybe not everyone was as happy for me to be there as Mina was. Shaking the thought away, I pushed the doors open. To my surprise, I found myself stepping into a spacious office that resembled Kimura's in many ways. Perhaps because of the doors that had just closed behind me, I'd expected something else.

Then Sesshomaru looked up from his desk and I abruptly lost all train of thought.

For a long moment we stared at each other, the world narrowed sharply to the occupants of the room. Sesshomaru seemed just as intrigued by my presence as I was embarrassed to be there.

'You seem surprised to see me,' I said quietly. I hadn't thought that possible.

Sesshomaru understood immediately. 'There are too many people here to pay attention to,' he replied calmly. 'Most of the time, I filter everything out and pay attention only to what might be a threat.'

'Ah,' I replied, not sure what else to say to that.

He flipped closed the portfolio he'd been working from and leant languorously back in his chair, golden eyes narrowed on my face thoughtfully. 'You're still drawn to my youki, aren't you?' Sesshomaru quietly suggested.

I twitched reflexively in surprise, my eyes widening. 'I can't even _feel_ your youki and besides, the transformation was stopped when Naraku died,' I pointed out. 'I'm not drawn to anything.'

The corners of his mouth twitched suspiciously but it was a fleeting expression. Sesshomaru didn't reply, instead nodding and getting smoothly to his feet. 'Shall we?' he questioned, stepping out from behind his desk.

I peered up at him as he moved closer, thrown by the abrupt halt of our conversation. 'Shall we what?' I asked warily.

He lifted an eyebrow. 'Such a suspicious creature,' he observed easily. 'What harm can come from accompanying me?'

It was a loaded question and one I wasn't sure I wanted anything to do with. The literal answer was _nothing_, _I would be perfectly safe_, but the emotional response was quite different. If Sesshomaru had any idea of how it felt to be standing in front of him after so long, most likely he wouldn't have asked such a thing.

There was no way he could comprehend the way he affected me, the way my world had been shaken so fiercely a week ago now. It was terrifying. I felt too much and I knew it. Sure, it was mostly because Sesshomaru was my last link to the feudal era but even that was enough to put me in danger of losing touch with reality.

'Why do you look at me that way?' Sesshomaru asked quietly.

I wasn't surprised by his question; he'd always been perceptive. With a quiet sigh I looked down, staring blindly at the lapel of his perfectly pressed charcoal suit. 'I… why are you doing this?' I asked softly, lifting my eyes back up to his.

His face was as expressionless as it had been in the feudal era. 'What exactly is it that I'm doing?'

I couldn't help but smile a little at his emotional retreat. It was the first time I'd seen Sesshomaru in battle mode since Naraku's defeat.

'You don't owe me anything,' I told him gently, the smile fading from my lips. 'The whole time that we knew each other… or I should say, that whole time we spent together in the feudal era… it was because you felt a sense of obligation to make sure I lived through the transformation.'

Finally, something flickered in his eyes though it passed too quickly for me to catch. 'Honour, miko,' he pointed out. 'I believe you once accused me of this very thing in regards to you.'

It was true, even if it wasn't the point of what I'd been saying. I shook my head, a little annoyed at his ability to distract me. 'My point is, without an impending transformation you have no obligation to me,' I said, dully alarmed at how much the idea hurt.

It wasn't that I didn't want to see Sesshomaru anymore. No, it was more than that. I wanted to see him too much. If he were to one day decide that I could function without him… I didn't want to face the hurt of being separated all over again.

Once was enough.

Sesshomaru watched me for a long moment as though he were deciding between several responses to my words. Then, he lifted a hand to my upper arm and I found myself turned towards the door. 'Perhaps we can postpone your question,' he said casually, pushing open the office door with his free hand.

'Postpone?' I echoed a little incredulously as we started towards the lifts. 'It's a little important, don't you think?'

'Not especially.'

'What?' I breathed, glancing sideways at him. 'I think it's pretty important.'

'Of course you do,' Sesshomaru murmured. 'However, you do not possess the knowledge of our current situation that I do.'

'Hence my questions,' I persisted, irritated by his refusal to give me a straight answer.

'Indeed,' Sesshomaru agreed. 'You will find out in time, certainly.'

It was a distinct end to our conversation and I watched fumingly as he pressed the button for the lift. He was still infuriating, I noted.

We stepped into the lift and the doors closed behind us. I turned to face Sesshomaru as he released my arm, feeling a sense of déjà vu. This was now the second time he'd taken charge and escorted me down in the lift. I wondered vaguely if I would be seen into another car.

He commanded an incredible amount of power, simply through the company he'd apparently built up so it wouldn't surprise me if he had a car waiting at all times. Sesshomaru turned to face me as the lift began its decent and something occurred to me.

'Why Gensei?' I asked impulsively. His eyes sharpened on my face and I felt my cheeks heat in embarrassment. 'I mean…'

'I had to seek an alternative to my original title,' Sesshomaru replied, amusement colouring his tone as his piercing eyes slid my way. 'I believed that "_Lord Sesshomaru; Demon_" would have made concealing my true identity a little difficult.'

My lips twitched in amusement. 'Most likely,' I agreed.

The lift arrived at its destination and I blinked in surprise as the doors opened to reveal the underground car park. Faint amusement appeared in Sesshomaru's expression. 'Did you think I was seeing you out of the building again?' he questioned smoothly, turning and stepping out ahead of me.

I rearranged my surprised expression. 'Of course not,' I replied unconvincingly. 'I just…'

Sesshomaru turned to face me, his expression impossible to read. 'Come with me,' he said simply, 'if you trust me.'

I sucked in a surprised breath, taken aback by the implication of the request. Out of all the issues I'd had with Sesshomaru in the past, trust had never been one of them. The lift dinged then and the doors began to close.

My hand shot out before I could think and the doors halted before opening once more. I looked automatically to Sesshomaru, aware that I'd instinctively made my choice. Shaking my head minutely at my inability to walk away from him, I did exactly the opposite and stepped out of the lift.

Sesshomaru's expression hardly changed as I walked towards him, though his eyes held a glint of something akin to triumph.

I took a deep breath as I stopped in front of him, meeting his eyes directly. 'Sesshomaru,' I began hesitantly. 'I always did trust you.'

…**o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…**

**A/N: **Aaaarrrgggghhh, it took so long for me to get this chapter written! I've been working so much (and arranging to move interstate) so things have been a little hectic. Still, I hope you enjoyed reading! The next chapter should be up tomorrow :)

So, on a translation note… it took me until this chapter to realise something kind of amusing. Mina, the blonde receptionist who works at the Gensei building is German and working in Japan for a while (her back-story's not so relevant, as you might have noticed, but my point is that her name is foreign). However, the Japanese word for "everyone" is "mina-san". You see? So effectively in chapter 18, the other receptionist told Kagome that "everyone" would see them upstairs. _Eh?_


	21. Chapter 21

**An Unexpected Spring**

_Chapter Twenty-One_

It hurt.

The light that shone on my face made my head thud painfully even before I opened my eyes. Groaning quietly, I turned my head to the side which caused a wave of dizziness and confusion to wash over me. _Why did my head hurt so badly?_ Peeling my eyes open, I realised with a jolt of shock that I couldn't recognise the bed I lay in.

Gasping, I sat up hurriedly and was rewarded with a strong wash of pain through my head. '_Ow_,' I hissed, slumping forward and resting my heavy head in my hands. It felt like I'd fought with several youkai the night before and…

My eyes shot open as the pieces fell together abruptly.

The last thing I recalled was agreeing to leave the Gensei building with Sesshomaru. Lifting my head gingerly, I winced at the ensuing pain that flashed through it. I stared around at the unfamiliar bedroom, faint hysteria building inside me as I put the facts together. My head was pounding, I didn't remember how I'd come to be here and… I was in a bedroom… that I didn't recognise.

Alarmed, I threw back the sheets and could have cried in relief to find I still wore my familiar work clothes. 'Oh god,' I whispered, dropping my head back into my hands.

All I knew right then was that I'd apparently been drinking the night before and I was now experiencing my first hangover. Fear flashed through me as I considered the fact that I must have left Sesshomaru at some point.

I didn't believe for a second that he would have let me drink too much in his presence. Surely he would think it unacceptable to completely abandon inhibitions as people normally did when they drank.

I lifted my head and peered uneasily around the room again. Which meant that I was in somebody's house – somebody that I didn't know. My eyes caught on the bedside table and, more specifically, the pack of painkillers resting beside a glass of water. My eyes narrowed. _Oh?_

At another thud of pain through my head, I winced and found myself reaching for the painkillers. My first priority, I decided as I pressed the tablets from the pack, was getting the hell out of wherever I was.

The water felt heavenly on my dry throat and I wished the painkillers would have such an immediate affect. Everything felt blurry and indistinct; something which would make getting home a little difficult.

Gritting my teeth, I slowly got to my feet and righted my clothing as best as I could. I felt the beginnings of shame but even more than that was the overriding anger I felt. So I had apparently screwed up worse than I ever had in my life before.

But I wasn't the only one.

When I worked out just how I had gone from getting in a car with Sesshomaru to being completely hung-over at someone's house I was going to strangle him mercilessly.

With that in mind, I headed for the door. Although my head still ached, I found I could ignore it quite well. Apparently, all my injuries from fighting in the feudal era had taught me how to function in near blindness. Oh, I was just going to _kill_ Sesshomaru.

Pushing the door open, I froze on the spot.

Even with my vision as hazy as it was, I still recognised the apartment. From where I stood, I could see straight down the stairs that lay a few metres from the bedroom door. Turning my head, I spotted the sliding door to the room I'd first thought to be an office. The door was currently closed, though I already knew what was inside.

Movement caught my attention and I turned to look back down the stairs, unsurprised now to see Sesshomaru standing at the bottom of them. Despite how sick I felt, I still managed to be surprised by how he was dressed. The suit was gone and in its place was a loose, white cotton button-up shirt over a pair of black pants. It was casual – but only to a degree.

Sesshomaru moved then, striding up the stairs with an understated grace. I still hadn't moved by the time he stood in front of me. 'You found the painkillers?' he enquired softly.

I could only nod mutely as my mind struggled to process the new information. This was Sesshomaru's apartment. That meant… he'd been the one to see me get drunk, apparently.

An eyebrow arched at my lack of speech. 'Perhaps you would be better resting a little longer.'

I snapped out of my daze to focus on his face. 'I'm at your apartment,' I stated.

'Yes.'

'And I…'

'You consumed a little too much alcohol last night, Miko,' Sesshomaru replied simply. 'I brought you here so that you could rest.'

It was a perfectly reasonable thing to say, I thought sluggishly. But even so…

My eyes narrowed on his face. 'Why was I drinking?' I demanded. 'Where did we go that I was drinking?'

Sesshomaru stared back at me and for a long moment, I thought he would deflect my question. Then, I stared in disbelief as a triumphant gleam appeared in those golden eyes of his and the corners of his mouth curved just slightly.

'First,' he said at last, a strange tenor to his voice. 'You agreed to have dinner with me.'

I swallowed nervously, unable to look away. 'I don't remember,' I admitted quietly.

'Don't you?' Sesshomaru nearly breathed, his eyes locked on mine. 'After dinner, you asked me if I would accompany you somewhere.'

The breath froze painfully in my throat and it took a few seconds for me to remember how to breathe. It took even longer to find the words to reply. 'W-where…?' I whispered.

Sesshomaru took a small step closer and I had to lift my face higher to continue meeting his eyes. 'We drove to your family's home,' he replied silkily, his keen eyes observing my start of surprise. 'We stood beneath Goshinboku.'

Hearing the name of _that_ tree from his lips tore at my heart and I glanced away. Goshinboku… the tree to which Inuyasha had once been sealed. It's name brought back so many memories; some sad, others… bittersweet.

'You told me how you felt meeting Inuyasha.'

My startled eyes shot to his face. It was only the second time I'd ever heard him refer to Inuyasha by name. The first time had been during my trip to the "wrong" time in the feudal era. Except for those times, "half-breed" had clearly been sufficient.

I swallowed, still trying to wrap my mind around what he was telling me. 'Okay,' I said, deciding that I could deal with having told him more than I probably should have. If I'd told Sesshomaru too much about missing the feudal era, then that was fine. What _wasn't_ fine was my apparent alcohol consumption. 'Okay,' I repeated. 'Where did the drinking come into this?' I demanded, lifting my chin.

Again, that glimmer of amusement shone from his eyes and I wanted to hit him. 'We then left the shrine,' he continued smoothly. 'We stopped for a few drinks at a local establishment.'

I stared at him uneasily, aware that there were a whole lot of details omitted from his explanation. 'What aren't you telling me?' I asked quietly.

The open amusement vanished from his expression, replaced with something much more… focused. Sesshomaru took a step closer and I instinctively retreated the same distance. 'Do you not remember?' he asked meaningfully.

I stared at him, my eyes widening. He couldn't mean….?

A chuckle escaped his lips and I froze. 'Do not look so panicked,' he murmured, closing the distance between us. I felt the wall at my back and tensed as he lifted a hand to rest against the wall beside my head. His hand found my left and he curled his fingers around it. 'It would be highly unethical of me to compromise a woman I was not married to,' he added.

Sesshomaru lifted my hand and my heart skipped a beat as he brought it to his mouth and kissed it. His eyes remained on mine as he straightened. Confused and with my heart thundering nervously in my chest, I tore my eyes away to rest on the hand still clasped in his.

All at once, my heart stopped beating.

There on my left hand, was a slender gold band I was sure I'd never seen before. My eyes shot back up to his face and I gasped at the confirmation in Sesshomaru's eyes. My heart beating fiercely, I turned my head and immediately spotted the matching gold band on his own finger.

My eyes darted back to Sesshomaru's face as the truth sunk in.

Oh, god. We were married.

I felt my knees abruptly give out as darkness crashed in from all sides.

…0…0…0…0…0…0…0…0…0…0…

I had complete recall as soon as consciousness returned to me and I found myself staring up at Sesshomaru's ceiling for the second time that day, although I couldn't even be surprised by it this time.

Dimly, I realised that my head no longer hurt.

'I will admit that was not quite the reaction I was expecting,' a deep voice spoke casually nearby.

Turning my head, my gaze focused unerringly on Sesshomaru. He stood with his back to me, looking out the window to the balcony. For a long moment, I allowed myself to simply observe him. Everything had changed, as was inevitable with so much time gone. He was heart-breakingly familiar and yet he blended almost seamlessly into modern society.

Almost, but not quite.

He'd retained that crucial mantle of power that went unseen by the humans who passed by unawares each and every day. But it was there. It was present in the proud lines of his posture; of the latent lethalness of his muscles and the hairstyle he kept, which was far longer than was strictly fashionable.

He'd conformed so far as to hide his markings and the true colour of his hair, yes, but it only took a single glance at his piercing golden eyes for me to remember that he truly was Sesshomaru, the daiyoukai who had commanded so much fear and power in the feudal era.

And as of last night, he was supposedly my husband.

I turned my face away, instead pushing myself up so that I was sitting. Bringing my hands together on my lap, I stared at the gold band on my finger, still a little disbelieving. 'What did you expect?' I enquired calmly, trying to work out just how mad I was. From the corner of my eye I saw Sesshomaru turn around, no doubt detecting my confused emotional state.

'I was undecided,' he surprised me by saying. 'Though the possibility that you would faint did not actually occur to me.'

I took a deep breath, carefully counted all the way to ten and slowly released the oxygen from my lungs. It didn't really help. 'How did it happen?' I asked, my voice still amazing calm. I tried distracting myself from my building anger by running my fingers through my sleep-tangled hair. At some point, I'd obviously removed it from its elastic.

There was a beat of silence and I waited.

'In the usual way,' Sesshomaru replied just as calmly. 'Our agreement was witnessed and the notification filed.'

I stared at the wall ahead of me, thinking over what he'd said. Apparently, we were very much officially married. 'Who witnessed it?' I asked quietly.

'A friend of mine,' he replied, without hesitation this time. 'A lawyer.'

'Ah,' I murmured.

Silence fell between us and I decided I would not be the one to break it. Despite his taunting earlier, I realised now that we were only legally married. By all accounts, I would have _known_ if we'd actually…

Pushing that thought away, I carefully got to my feet and turned to face Sesshomaru. I took one look at his calm expression and my resolution to wait for him to speak vanished into thin air. 'Did you drink also?' I asked bluntly.

An eyebrow arched at the question. 'Yes,' he replied simply.

I just barely stopped myself from screaming in rage. 'And yet _you_ have perfect memory of what happened,' I pointed out. 'Were you drunk as well?' I demanded.

'No.'

Shock slammed through me and I gasped, my eyes widening. I'd half expected… well, any other response to that one.

'You look surprised,' Sesshomaru murmured, stepping closer. 'Alcohol does not affect youkai the same way it affects humans.'

'_That's not the point_,' I hissed, my hands curling into fists at my sides. 'You deliberately got me drunk and… and… _married me?_' I demanded, a breath away from shouting. 'Why on _earth_ would you do such a thing?'

Sesshomaru's gaze shifted then and it was as though he threw away all pretence. His eyes became focused, full of intent as he walked closer. 'I waited five hundred years for you, _Kagome_,' he murmured and I froze, the fierce gold of his eyes silencing me.

He came to a stop in front of me and although he made no move to reach out, I felt completely surrounded by him. 'I wasn't prepared to wait any longer,' he added softly, the implacability of his tone sending a shiver down my spine.

'And I don't have a say in this?' I demanded, my voice shakier than I would have liked. 'What if I don't love you?'

His lips curved abruptly into a predatory smile that made the breath hitch in my throat. 'I have faith that I can change your mind,' Sesshomaru intoned silkily.

I gasped as his hands suddenly slid through my hair and I found my face tilted up towards his. Then his lips were on mine. His kiss was as coaxing as it was passionate and my world narrowed sharply until all I knew was the feeling of his lips moving over mine.

Shocked, I lifted my hands to push away from him. The sensation of his toned chest under my hands made me hesitate though and in that moment I was lost. Instead, when one of his hands slid down my back and pressed me closer, I allowed it.

Hell, I found myself sliding my own hands up to link around his neck, my lips meeting his with equal intensity. The heat of his mouth on mine and the feeling of his hand curving down to draw me closer with a shocking intimacy was enough to send fine shudders of need through my entire body.

Sesshomaru tore his lips from mine then and a hoarse sound escaped my throat, only to be silenced as he used the hand woven through my hair to tilt my head back further and his lips found the pulse thundering on my neck.

I gasped, shocked by the unfamiliar sensations and I found my fingers had clenched on the fabric of his shirt. 'Sessho…'

'Five hundred years, Miko,' Sesshomaru murmured darkly against the skin of my neck before running his nose along the line of my jaw. 'I have had five hundred years to think of the things I will do to you.'

A strangled gasp escaped my lips, silenced once more by his mouth on mine. I felt myself sinking further against him, swept up in the maelstrom of sensation and need. I hovered over the edge of throwing caution to the wind, of giving in to the building _want_ I felt.

Then I remembered.

Breaking my lips suddenly from his, I dropped my forehead to his shoulder with a quiet groan. 'What have you done?' I whispered, my voice shaking as my sudden realisation hit me.

Sesshomaru froze, his arms becoming tense around me. 'What do you speak of?' he questioned, a faint rasp to his voice that sent an answering shiver through me even despite my despair.

I lifted my head and met his eyes. Slowly, I raised my hands and drew the tips of my fingers along his cheeks, though they were currently missing those markings. 'I'm human,' I whispered. 'You married a _human_, Sesshomaru.'

His eyes never left mine. 'And this is your only concern?'

I stared at him, feeling my heart begin to slowly shatter. Here was a creature who'd come abruptly back into my life against _five hundred years_ after I'd vanished from his and he expected that there could be something between us. I knew what would happen just as much as he had to. I would age – rapidly, in comparison – and Sesshomaru would be left to carry on as best he could.

It wasn't fair – to him.

I shook my head slowly, trying to hold back the rush of despair I felt. 'I'd say it's a pretty big problem,' I whispered.

For a long moment, Sesshomaru said nothing. Then he sighed, tucking a strand of my hair behind my ear while I watched him incredulously. 'In that case,' he said at last, 'this marriage will go ahead. It was my decision,' Sesshomaru added when I would have spoken. 'Your humanity is not a problem.'

Words escaped me. Stepping back out of his reach, I crossed my arms over my chest. 'I… I don't know what to say to you,' I admitted, looking away.

'I will give you time,' Sesshomaru said then and my eyes darted to his face. 'I do not expect you to take the final step until you are ready.'

The meaning of his words hit instantly and I felt my face flame. Here I was, worried about his emotional state meanwhile Sesshomaru was talking about matters a little… less plutonic. 'I can't even think right now,' I said between clenched teeth. 'I think I need to go back to my apartment—'

'That is not an option,' Sesshomaru stated flatly.

I lifted shocked eyes to his face. 'Excuse me?'

The resolve in his expression was more than enough to make me wary. I'd never once won a battle of wills with the youkai in front of me.

'This will grate heavily on your modern sensibilities,' Sesshomaru replied, his voice dangerously soft. 'But you are not leaving here until you are certain about your decision. You have to remember, Miko, that there is something between us which has yet to be resolved.'

I opened my mouth, ready to demand to know exactly what he was talking about but then I froze. The glint of intent in his eyes was more than enough to indicate he'd be only to happy to demonstrate what he meant. I closed my mouth and swallowed nervously.

'I… I have to go to work,' I argued weakly.

'Kimura is youkai,' Sesshomaru returned with an arched brow. 'He will not interfere in matters such as this.'

Especially not when he'd been pushing for me to go to Sesshomaru in the first place, I realised. I gritted my teeth in anger. 'This is illegal,' I said bluntly, hoping to appeal to his pride. It would be quite the media sensation for a prominent business figure to be caught holding someone captive.

'We're married,' Sesshomaru stated, closing the distance between us again. 'Try again.'

The words died on my lips as his fingers brushed along my cheek. 'You may be human, Miko,' Sesshomaru murmured, his voice dangerously soft. 'But I am still youkai. One day, you will understand what pack means.'

He dipped his head suddenly and my eyes fluttered closed at the sensation of his cheek brushing against mine. My breath escaped my lips shakily and I felt myself sway forward.

'Though,' he murmured into my ear, 'perhaps you are closer than you believe, Kagome.'

…**o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…**

**A/N: **Ah, yes. I am aware that there are a whole lot of complications with a person entering into a legal agreement while intoxicated but – a) Sesshomaru is a pretty powerful kind of guy and b) as if I'm gonna tell Kagome she has a perfectly good escape clause ;)


	22. Chapter 22

**An Unexpected Spring**

_Chapter Twenty-Two_

'_Then join me while I raise a glass to our mutual memories,' Sesshomaru suggested, the light pressure of his fingers on my back as debilitating to my self preservation as his words. 'I would hate to drink alone,' he added. _

_I glanced his way, deliberating. 'Just one?' I asked hesitantly. _

_His grin was barely anything besides a flash of teeth. 'You can trust me.' _

…

I snorted at the memory, throwing another item of clothing inside my suitcase currently spread out on the bed. Oh, I could certainly trust him if my goal were to end up married without my consent. Well, not my _sober_ consent, I admitted to myself.

With a sigh, I swiped a strand of hair from my eyes and glanced around the room. Even now, over a week since I'd arrived, I hadn't been able to grow comfortable in this room. It wasn't surprising, given that it was Sesshomaru's _bedroom_.

It certainly didn't help that the room held his distinctive scent. Hell, the entire apartment did. No matter where I went, even while he was at work during the day, I couldn't escape it. That combination of a rain-like scent mixed with a certain spiciness allowed me no reprieve from my memories – many of which were becoming distinctly unacceptable.

…

'_Can I tell you something?' I whispered, turning my face so that my cheek was pressed to his shoulder and my nose brushed against his throat. _

_His chest moved as though he'd exhaled. 'What is it?' he murmured and I felt his hand in my hair. _

_I smiled, despite the mild discomfort of twisting around in my seat in such a way. Though I was grateful that he'd arranged for his driver to collect us. It meant he could sit beside me, his arm around my shoulder and his hand lifted to curve over my hair. _

'_What is it?' he repeated. _

_I inhaled slowly and remembered. 'I've always liked the way you smell,' I admitted, eliciting a quiet rumbling laugh from the youkai beside me. _

'_Have you?' _

'_Yes,' I whispered. 'It makes me feel safe.' _

…

'Damn it,' I hissed, my hands clenching into fists. No matter what I did, I couldn't escape the memories of that night which had been steadily returning to me.

It had been just as Sesshomaru had told me the next day. We'd gone for dinner – which, incidentally, had been perfectly innocuous. Afterwards, we'd gone to visit Goshinboku; also as he'd said. It had been this conversation and the growing comfort I'd felt with him that had made me accept his suggestion of a drink.

I guessed with the information I'd had then, it had been impossible to foresee that "one drink" would turn into a rather affectionate car ride to his friend's home and an impromptu marriage agreement.

Strangely, it was the actual signing of the marriage certificate – which I'd demanded to see three days into my stay here – that was proving the hardest thing to remember. Oh, I'd remembered almost everything _else_ and yet that small section of the night remained elusive.

It was frustrating.

No, more than that I was frustrated by Sesshomaru. If I spent any more time tormented by him I suspected I would actually be driven insane. Whenever he was home, I was constantly on edge. For a youkai that had once been so completely stoic, he could certainly be an opportunist to even outdo Miroku.

Not only did his hands have the propensity to wander unforgivably but his words had suddenly taken on another layer of meaning. Everything he said – _everything_ – had the ability to be embarrassing and I couldn't take it anymore.

He'd taken great delight the day after my arrival in pointedly explaining that he'd personally collected what appeared to be my favourite items of clothing from my apartment. Horrified, I'd rushed straight to drawer he'd indicated and sure enough, he'd even been considerate enough to include his choices of my underclothing.

I still wasn't sure where he'd gotten a key from.

Gritting my teeth, I slammed the lid closed on the suitcase and zipped it up forcefully. Enough was enough.

'Going somewhere?' a deep voice drawled from the doorway.

Spinning around to face him, I planted my hands on my hips. 'Yes,' I said between gritted teeth. 'I'm going home. What you're doing is illegal and I'm having no part in it.'

'Oh?' he questioned calmly, an eyebrow lifted curiously. 'I guess you've worked out the security code then.'

My glare intensified just briefly before it melted away into something a little more vulnerable. '_Sesshomaru_, you've got to let me go home.'

'No,' he replied levelly as he moved forward with the grace of a predator. 'We've discussed this already.'

'This is completely unfair,' I burst out as he came to stand in front of me. 'I've been stuck here all week while you go to work and—'

'Have you been lonely, Miko?' Sesshomaru questioned smoothly, a hand sliding around my waist.

My eyes narrowed on his face. 'Sesshomaru…'

'If you have,' he continued unrepentantly, 'I am sure I can take time off work.'

He was so confident, standing there as though there were no question of getting what he wanted that it infuriated me and yet I found I couldn't entirely dislike that in him. He was so aggravatingly _youkai_ that I truly believed he was oblivious to the dubious ethics at play here. No, he probably thought this was perfectly normal. For goodness sake, for all I knew it was probably expected of a youkai female to refuse the male's advances in the beginning and so in Sesshomaru's mind, it was just a matter of time.

'That's not the point and you know it,' I hissed, my hands curling into fists at my sides. _Oh_, how I wanted to shake some sense into him.

It was a shame I didn't dare get that close.

His amber eyes travelled indolently over me, lingering on my clenched fists with a galling flicker of amusement. 'Going to fight me, Miko?' he taunted lightly. 'Why don't you give it a try and see what happens? You might even enjoy it.'

My eyes narrowed and for a precarious second I considered doing just that. Then, I remembered the last time I'd physically attacked the youkai in front of me. It was a memory – one of many in particular – that was burnt into my mind.

I could still picture the cave we'd been in and our conversation which had led to such an action. I remembered the emotional pain I'd been in and the anger I'd directed at Sesshomaru to cope with it. I remembered also how the cold hard ground had felt beneath my back as I'd been swiftly restrained by a strong hand at my throat.

'I don't want to fight you,' I whispered, looking away.

'That is strange,' Sesshomaru replied bluntly. 'You did once.'

I gasped, my wide eyes jerking back to his face. He stared back at me, completely unrepentant. 'But t-that was…'

He arched an eyebrow questioningly. 'It was what? It was at a time when you had confidence in yourself?'

I gaped at him, completely thrown. 'I… I _still_ have confidence in myself,' I argued.

Again, that damn eyebrow curved. 'Really? After so many years of remembering you as the keeper of the Shikon Jewel and as the one who brought it together again—'

'After I broke it in the first place,' I muttered.

'—I find that you have resigned yourself to working a job you care nothing for,' Sesshomaru concluded, ignoring the interjection. 'I will admit that it has puzzled me. Why, when you could achieve so much more, would you accept such a life?'

_Why? _

I stared at him, wondering how he could ask such a question. Slowly, I shook my head. 'I could ask you the same thing,' I said softly.

Sesshomaru stilled, obviously having not expected such a response. 'Why is that?' he prompted smoothly once he'd quickly recovered.

My eyes trailed over his clothes. He wore a suit – crisp tones of black and white this time – and he looked every inch the powerful professional. But today's power wasn't a youkai's power and I wondered if he felt suffocated.

In some ways, being stripped of my miko abilities – and potential youkai ones – had been a blessing. Until Sesshomaru's reappearance in my life, I hadn't even been aware that youkai existed in modern day Japan. Yet even now, I didn't have the constant presence of the youkai instinct that Sesshomaru had.

'Doesn't it bother you?' I asked finally, 'that you must hide? When I first met you, you were Lord Sesshomaru, the powerful leader of the western lands. You didn't have to hide your true nature from anyone. I just… I don't see how what you're doing now is any different to me working as a personal assistant.'

He inclined his head in agreement. 'A fair point, though there are several flaws to your theory.'

'Such as?'

His lips curved just enough to make me wary. 'It is true; I have given up much that I used to value very highly. However, it was not without its rewards. In the feudal era, land was understood as power. Today, it is money. I have, over the course of many years built up my own company. It is my domain, if you like.'

He paused, a spark of amusement in his eyes. 'Incidentally, I find myself in a very favourable situation where I could quite easily provide for my chosen female.'

I gritted my teeth in frustration, looking pointedly aside. 'That wasn't what I meant…'

'No,' Sesshomaru said levelly, the humour stripped from his voice. 'This is what you meant.'

I turned my head to see him unbuttoning the cuff of one sleeve. Confused, I watched as he pushed back the fabric, exposing a simple leather band around his wrist. Sesshomaru moved from his place in the doorway to stand in front of me.

I stared at he turned his wrist over to expose the silver clasp that closed the leather band and held it out to me. I lifted my eyes questioningly to his face.

'Humour me,' Sesshomaru suggested quietly.

There was something in his voice that compelled me; something I couldn't ignore. Shaking away my uncertainty, I lifted my hands and flicked the clasp open. The leather fell away into my hands and I froze, my eyes fixed on the skin of his wrist.

Magenta bloomed away from where the leather had rested, appearing in two bold stripes that curled around his wrist and disappeared underneath the shirt.

I gasped, my eyes flying up in time to watch the reappearance of two identical stripes to each cheek, along with a Prussian blue crescent to adorn his forehead. The colour faded from his hair, leaving its lengths the same heart-breakingly familiar silver I'd remembered.

I found I couldn't breathe.

Sesshomaru watched me, the haughty confidence that radiated from every line of his being finally matched by his appearance. He had been restored to the youkai I remembered, save for the swords at his side and the clothing of a lord that had engendered so much awe and fear. Now he waited, confident that his actions had won the battle.

He couldn't possibly have realised he'd done the one thing to steel my resolve.

I felt cold all over. Staring at the youkai I'd fallen in love with – and _still_ loved, I was horrified to discover – I wondered if the gods possibly hated me. All that time ago, I'd been taunted with the possibility of being like him, of being _with_ him. Truly, it was only as a youkai that I could even contemplate my feelings for Sesshomaru.

It would never happen. I couldn't let him go ahead with this foolish plan, not when he only stood to watch me grow old and die. It wasn't fair – it wasn't _right_. I found myself lifting my hand and where I craved to slide my fingers through his hair, I instead wordlessly held out the leather band to him.

Sesshomaru accepted it, though he didn't move to put it back on. His golden eyes remained on my face, perhaps searching for a weakness or even a simple explanation.

I had none.

He'd swept aside my concerns regarding my humanity just days earlier and I knew that no argument short of not loving him would convince Sesshomaru to abort his plan. My emotions churned and I prayed for strength. If I broke down now, with Sesshomaru standing before me as he was, it would all be over. He would get what he wanted and I would forever regret causing him so much pain.

It was better to tear a band-aid off quickly, everyone knew that.

'You should leave,' I said quietly, my voice astonishingly even.

I wasn't sure whether it was my certainty or the fact that he had probably never been rejected in his life but Sesshomaru paused only another few seconds longer before he turned on his heel and left, closing the door quietly but firmly behind him.

For a long moment I stood there, shell-shocked. Then, I returned to my bag, not even understanding my own actions. Lethargically, I started throwing my clothes into the suitcase once more. It didn't take long and soon I had one side of the double wardrobe devoid of clothes. I slid the other door open, my eyes going instantly to the only object in the otherwise empty space.

For a long few seconds I just stared at the small wooden chest, placed gently at the bottom of the cupboard. Slowly, I sank to my knees and drew a finger along its engraved lid. I knew exactly what was in it, of course, just as I knew that Sesshomaru would now know. He didn't bring all of my possessions from my apartment so logically; he would have checked inside and known its significance.

Giving in to temptation, I lifted the lid. My heart clenched painfully at the collection of items; my only souvenirs from my time in the feudal era. On the very top lay Sesshomaru's obi, neatly folded. I reached out, drawing the beautiful fabric into my hands.

He must have been shocked, I thought dully. After so many years, the fabric should have aged and decayed. Instead, he would have found it carefully looked after and still fit for use. It was a shaming testament to my feelings that I'd kept it and Sesshomaru would have seen the truth immediately.

Rising to my feet, I left the wooden chest as it was and crossed the room. On the bed, I lay on my side and pressed the fabric against my face. Here in this room, I half thought I could still smell Sesshomaru from the silk; still feel the brush of his youki against my skin.

The memories nearly destroyed me. They tore me apart and I came unbelievably close to finding Sesshomaru and giving in. I so badly wanted to be selfish and take the one thing I truly wanted but I knew I couldn't. Not now, not while I was human.

I didn't cry that day. I lay in that position for hours, just letting myself remember the feudal era. Every time I thought I would cry, my eyes remained stubbornly devoid of moisture. It was as though the grief was too great; that the situation was too far gone for despair.

Eventually I fell asleep, still breathing in Sesshomaru's scent.

…**o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…**

**A/N: **Oh, here we go again! If you'd like to know where I've been and why, I've posted about it on my profile page. It's a little long and boring to add here so I'll just suffice to say that I'm back and I hope you've enjoyed the chapter. =)


	23. Chapter 23

**An Unexpected Spring**

_Chapter Twenty-Three_

'_Mama?' _

My eyes snapped open in shock, instant recognition rendering me completely awake. Heart thumping, I sat up quickly. He stood just inside the doorway and even as my eyes flew over his shaggy brown hair and vibrant green eyes, I recognised him despite how he'd aged.

'_Shippo_,' I breathed.

A wide grin split his handsome features and in the next moment I was engulfed in a fierce hug. After a moment of shock, I wrapped my arms around him as well. I felt dizzy; delirious with an intense emotion that was part joy and part staggering relief that he lived after all this time.

'I've missed you so much, Mama,' he said, releasing me so that he could look at my face.

I smiled, true happiness welling inside me. 'After all this time…'

Shippo grinned. 'You're exactly as I remember.'

I laughed. 'Very little time has passed for me. But you! You're so grown up now, Shippo,' I said, ruffling the top of his hair as I used to.

He laughed, though his cheeks warmed slightly in embarrassment. 'I'm so happy to see you,' Shippo said and my heart warmed at the maturity of his speech. He was still youthful in the way he carried himself and he had retained his childlike optimism though I could see he'd reached adulthood as a youkai.

'Though,' Shippo continued, his tone and expression carefully serious. 'I'm sorry to hear about your recent… difficulties.'

I glanced away, aware that he referred to my conflict with Sesshomaru. I was also painfully aware that I'd been caught cuddled into Sesshomaru's obi as I slept. 'What have you heard?' I asked quietly, the fingers of one hand still tellingly curled into the silk obi in question.

Shippo's gaze followed mine. 'Everything,' he surprised me by saying. Shippo nodded as my startled eyes met his. 'Sesshomaru told me about your marriage and that you wished to leave.'

My mouth dropped open. He made it sound as though I were being unreasonable. 'Did Sesshomaru also tell you that he got me drunk and _then_ married me?' I asked tesily.

A grin widened Shippo's mouth. 'That sly demon,' he laughed and I was shocked to hear the faint admiration in his words.

'Shippo,' I breathed. 'What he did was so completely immoral I can't even begin to describe it.'

The fox youkai shrugged, a wide smile on his face. 'Mama, I love you unconditionally but…'

I frowned as he trailed off. 'What is it, Shippo?' I asked carefully. 'You can tell me.'

Shippo shrugged casually though I detected a faint trace of embarrassment in the way the movement wasn't quite smooth. 'When you defeated Naraku, I stayed with Sesshomaru.'

I froze, understanding immediately. I'd vanished and so Sesshomaru had taken on the responsibility of raising Shippo in my stead. That meant the pair had journeyed the last five hundred years together, Shippo growing up at his side.

'Sesshomaru is your father,' I whispered, a small smile on my face.

Shippo grinned. 'Yeah. He taught me everything, you know? He taught me to fight, how to read…' Shippo shook his head. 'When Japan was going through so much change – when youkai decided to disguise themselves – he formally adopted me. Today, I'm president of a subsidiary company that he set up for me. I owe him everything.'

I was so happy I could have cried. Instead, I laughed. 'Shippo… I am so happy for you.'

The smile faded from Shippo's face, though his eyes never left mine. 'We all were,' he said quietly.

I froze, my heart pounding. 'W-what?' I whispered.

Shippo nodded carefully. 'We… _all_… were,' he repeated slowly. 'Miroku and Sango got married – they had five children. Rin married a young noble who treated her like a queen.'

I stared at him, slowly taking this in. They'd been happy. It was… all I'd ever hoped for and all I'd been too scared to ask about. 'And…' I found I couldn't say his name.

Shippo's mouth twisted a little. 'Sesshomaru and Inuyasha called a truce once you… when Naraku was defeated. They never really got along perfectly but it was… civil, you know?' At my nod, Shippo sighed. 'Inuyasha spent his time protecting Edo. He declined any help from Sesshomaru and I hardly saw him again but I was told he lived a very long time.'

_He lived a very long time… _

Inuyasha was gone, I realised with a sudden hollowing of my heart. But then, so was Rin.

'So…' My voice cracked and I swallowed before trying again. 'It's just you and Sesshomaru now?'

Shippo nodded. 'And you, Mama.'

My eyes flashed up to his face and I realised. Shippo _wanted_ me to be with Sesshomaru. In his mind, Sesshomaru was his father and I was his mother. It made sense to him. 'Shippo, I…'

Shippo abruptly tugged the silk obi from my fingers and settled it around my neck like a scarf. 'I know you love him, Mama,' he said quietly but with unnerving certainty. 'And he loves you. Why don't you just trust him and see what happens?'

Pausing, Shippo smiled. 'Besides, you guys _are_ already married.'

….

The next time I woke – hours after Shippo had left, promising to visit again – it was the middle of the night. I hadn't left my bed, instead choosing to spend hours mulling over everything that had happened and listen to the quiet sounds of Sesshomaru coming into the apartment and going into the sword room where he'd set up a futon for himself. I figured he must have left so that I could spent time with Shippo alone.

At first, I wasn't sure why I'd woken. I felt strangely excited; my heart was beating quickly and every sense was on alert. Then the trembling started. All at once, I was flooded with familiarity and a brutal kind of fear.

Without stopping to think, I threw back the sheets, pulled the obi from around my shoulders and headed for the door. It didn't matter now what had happened, I only knew that I needed Sesshomaru to help me. Ignoring the stairs, I headed straight for the sliding door beside mine. I slid it open and went straight inside, shamefully relieved to see movement in the darkness.

'Miko?' he questioned, his tone alert and wary. 'What is wrong?'

'Sesshomaru,' I whispered, pausing at the bottom of the futon. I wished I could see more than just his silhouette. 'What is happening to me? Is it… I thought I was human…' My voice tapered out, fading into nothing.

There was a quick sound of fabric moving and then I felt strong arms wrap around me. I sagged against his chest, uncaring that he wasn't wearing a shirt. Right in that moment he was strong and the only one I wanted to hold me.

Sesshomaru's warm breath brushed my ear. 'Can you feel my youki?' he asked gently.

I could only nod.

Sesshomaru carefully looped an arm under my knees, lifting me from the floor. I tucked my head against his shoulder, letting him carry me over and place me on the futon before settling himself. At his encouragement I gratefully curled into his arms, pressing my face against his chest. To my shame, I couldn't resist breathing in his scent, as though I might gain some kind of strength from it. His hand appeared in my hair and I realised from the sensation of his claws running gently over my scalp that he was not wearing the concealment charm. If it were light, I would have been able to see the markings so distinctive against his skin.

And that right there was the final straw. I suddenly found my eyes full of moisture and my body shaking with long-suppressed emotion. If only I had changed to a youkai back in the feudal era, Sesshomaru and I could have been together. Now supposedly it was to happen but I found I couldn't trust my instincts. I'd been wrong before. The tears came harder as I fell apart completely.

I felt the warmth of Sesshomaru's face on my neck and heard a low sound coming from his throat. This, combined with the sensation of his fingers running gently through my hair, was enough to stop the tears. I realised with a shock that he'd soothed me quite deliberately as though I were a dog. In human terms, the words were quite offensive. In inu-youkai terms however, it was nothing short of being cherished. Sensing that I'd calmed down Sesshomaru rolled onto his back, pulling me against his side so that my head rested on his shoulder.

We didn't sleep the rest of that night.

Instead, Sesshomaru spent the next few hours running the fingers of one hand through my hair while his other hand stayed at my waist as though I might run away. Our problems hadn't been solved and yet my collapse had been something of a catharsis. I felt as though a long-festering wound had been healed. I felt… cautiously hopeful.

Finally, in the minutes before dawn, I felt strong enough to speak. Sesshomaru's fingers paused in my hair and I realised I'd given away my intentions with a slight movement. I resisted the urge to shake my head at myself.

'Thank you,' I whispered and realised I had many things to thank him for. 'For Shippo,' I explained. 'He told me…'

As I trailed off, Sesshomaru inclined his head in acknowledgement. 'I was obligated to – at first,' he murmured.

I smiled into the darkness. 'And later?'

Sesshomaru didn't reply immediately, though I understood he was considering his response. 'He is my son,' Sesshomaru said finally.

It was the best answer I could have asked for so I said nothing. To know that Shippo had been cared for in my absence took a huge weight off my mind – while adding another.

'Did he resent me?' I asked quietly. 'For not being there, I mean.'

'No,' Sesshomaru said immediately. 'Did he appear to resent you tonight?' I shook my head. 'There is your answer,' he added.

I felt a clawed finger trace a slow line over one collarbone and just barely resisted the urge to shiver.

'You are no longer wearing my obi,' Sesshomaru said then, his voice darker than usual.

I froze, my eyes widening. _He saw_. I remembered pulling the obi from my shoulders before searching for Sesshomaru; therefore he must have looked in my room at some point.

A quiet chuckle escaped Sesshomaru and this time I did shiver. 'When I returned I made certain you had not convinced Shippo to give you the security code,' he explained.

_Liar_, I decided instantly. He would have detected my aura the moment he stepped in the door.

'Nothing to say, Miko?' he taunted softly.

'Shippo put it around my shoulders,' I replied truthfully, still trying to work out why he'd been in my room. I couldn't think of a single plausible reason. 'I fell asleep like that,' I added.

'Hn.'

I twitched; I hadn't heard _that_ sound in a while. Unfortunately, I suspected it meant a return to Sesshomaru's more youkai instincts. So I decided to go on the offensive, rather than deal with him questioning something I _really_ didn't want to discuss.

I sat up, turning so that I could see his face dimly through the early morning light. He looked breathtaking and I suddenly realised I'd never forget seeing him like this. His golden eyes met mine evenly and his silver hair was spread across the pillow. I knew if I looked down that I would see his bare chest but for the life of me, I couldn't take my eyes from his or the markings that adorned his face.

An eyebrow arched teasingly though he didn't smile. 'Your question, Miko?' he prompted.

I smiled, reminded of how well he could read me. A youkai thing, I told myself. 'Am I going to change?' I asked quietly.

Sesshomaru hardly hesitated. 'Yes,' he replied carefully, his eyes still on mine. 'I believe so.'

I frowned. 'Do you know why? I mean, after all this time…'

'That I do not know,' Sesshomaru replied. 'Though I intend to find out.'

Something in his expression made me think he had a plan already. For a long moment, I teetered on the edge of asking about it and then I realised I didn't want to know. I knew right then that if I were to become a youkai, my future was certain. I would have no reason to hold back from Sesshomaru. On the other hand if Sesshomaru worked out that we were mistaken – just like last time – well, I didn't want to get my hopes up only to have them crushed.

In that moment, I made my decision.

I nodded. 'I… trust you to look into it,' I told him, knowing that he would embrace a path in which I became youkai.

Sesshomaru stared at me for a long moment. 'You are less curious than you once were,' he observed.

'I'm wary,' I corrected him. 'I can't go through thinking that I'm going to be a youkai again, Sesshomaru. If it is going to happen, I trust that you will figure out how to achieve it. But if it's not going to happen – if we're wrong – well, please understand that I am entirely certain when I say this; if that's the case, I can't be with you, Sesshomaru.'

Sesshomaru's eyes narrowed on my face in a way that I knew quick calculations were happening in his mind. 'You are aware that you've promised to remain with me until we have an answer either way, correct?' he asked.

I drew in a steadying breath and nodded. 'Yes.'

'And that you've also promised to recognise our marriage if you _do_ become youkai?' he continued, his tone dangerously low.

I met his eyes, aware that the time had passed for evasion. 'I will recognise our marriage if I become youkai,' I promised softly. 'And not a moment before.'

Slowly, Sesshomaru lips curved into a feral smile, his eyes alight with triumph. Before I could open my mouth to remind him that I hadn't changed yet, I found myself on my back with Sesshomaru looming over me.

'You care for me,' Sesshomaru stated, nose barely an inch from mine.

I drew in a shaky breath. It was more than that and he knew it. I closed my eyes; he was less tempting when I couldn't see him. 'Boundaries, Sesshomaru,' I said. 'We need to discuss boundaries until this youkai thing is worked out.'

I felt his breath fan against my neck and turned my head out of the way before I could realise it. My eyes snapped open and I quickly put my hands to his shoulders, turning my head back to look at him. '_Sesshomaru_,' I warned, embarrassed that I would lapse so soon after stating my decision.

He grinned and I nearly threw my resolution straight out the window. 'If I remember correctly, you were in limbo for _months_,' he murmured.

I frowned at him, even as my pulse agreed with what he was saying. 'And you've managed just fine for five hundred years,' I replied, though my tone was gentler than my expression. 'Leaping into this thing could be the worse thing we might do.'

Sesshomaru arched an eyebrow. 'Five hundred years, Miko, and you think I might be _leaping into _this?'

He had a very good point.

Turning my face away, I escaped from underneath him and scrambled off the bed to my feet. He stood up also and I was rewarded with a view of his shirtless chest. I hesitated, realising that in this proximity I could see the faint trace of a scar across his stomach.

'You are, of course, allowed to touch.'

My eyes shot up guiltily towards his face, even though I hadn't been strictly perving as he'd assumed. Seeing the amusement in his eyes, I frowned and decided to throw out another challenge. 'You know, I don't know how you can recognise our marriage,' I mused, watching with fascination the intensity come to life in his eyes. He wasn't Sesshomaru the (nearly) Lover anymore, he was Sesshomaru the Hunter, out to get his chosen female.

He arched an eyebrow. 'Legally, we are very much married.'

I crossed my arms across my body, dimly pleased I'd never changed from my linen dress into my satin nightdress. 'You never asked my family's permission,' I pointed out.

Such a feral gleam entered Sesshomaru's eyes that I instinctively started backing away. He followed. 'Miko, if that is your concern we will visit them today,' he promised.

I stepped back and felt the door at my heel. 'You know my conditions,' I said, turning to flee like the coward I was.

A clawed hand descended on the door before I could open it. 'Hn,' he murmured, a sinful tenor to his voice. 'I believe we've already been here.'

I felt my face warm. We had, though in very different circumstances. 'Right,' I agreed. 'Right after you killed that man in front of me.'

'That _man_ was a thief and a murderer,' Sesshomaru dismissed. 'The most unfortunate part of that day was that I wasn't free to do this,' he murmured, sliding the very tips of his fingers over my side, across my stomach and splaying to press me firmly back against a hard chest. 'It's a good thing we're married,' he breathed into my ear.

'I… had no idea you were so…' _Perverted_, my mind helpfully supplied.

A low chuckle whispered across my ear. 'You have _no idea_.'

…**o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…**


	24. Chapter 24

**An Unexpected Spring**

_Chapter Twenty-Four_

'Well, I think that went well.'

'Shippo,' I said through gritted teeth. 'You were supposed to help me convince my family that Sesshomaru and I were _dating_.'

He grinned unrepentantly from the back seat of Sesshomaru's shiny black car. 'Oh, is that not what I did?'

Fro my peripheral vision I caught Sesshomaru's smirk and turned on him. 'And _you_,' I accused. 'You agreed to my plan in first place – telling them that we were dating, not _engaged_ - and then halfway through lunch I find you slipping my engagement ring onto my finger a second before you announce it!'

The amusement never left Sesshomaru's face though he thankfully kept his eyes on the road. 'Miko, I agreed to lunch, not—'

'I told you my plan and you _agreed_,' I argued.

'You told me your plan and I replied that "lunch was a good idea". I never agreed to tell them that we were simply courting; you assumed the rest.'

I ground my teeth together just as we turned into the driveway at Shippo's home. It was a lovely apartment building not far from Sesshomaru's. 'What are we going to tell them if I don't turn into a youkai?' I pointed out. 'That we called off the wedding?'

Shippo squeezed my shoulder and ducked his head between the seats to kiss my cheek. 'Don't worry, Mama,' he said confidently. 'It'll work out. Sesshomaru, I'm sending Ito across town Wednesday to see you. I think he might do well on the board.'

Sesshomaru inclined his head. 'Very well. I'll meet with him.'

Shippo got out and left with a cheerful wave. Sesshomaru was rejoining traffic just as Shippo disappeared inside the building.

'There is someone I would like you to meet,' Sesshomaru announced calmly.

I peered over at him, intrigued despite my residual irritation. 'Who?'

Sesshomaru glanced at me and I realised he thought I would refuse. 'A youkai. She goes simply by the name of Yumi these days and deals only with youkai patients.'

My instant reaction was to refuse, just as Sesshomaru seemed to expect. After all, I was no youkai and I was worried this Yumi would outright laugh me out of her office, since she seemed to be a medical practitioner of sorts. Then, I remembered my deal with Sesshomaru. It was up to him to find out what was happening to me and if he thought this was the best way, so be it.

'Okay,' I said finally, noting the flicker of his eyes in my direction. 'I'll do it.'

…..

We went there immediately.

Yumi ran her practice out of an exclusive "accounting firm" which, judging by the unrealistically exorbitant prices listed on the glass windows at reception, the tax office probably wondered how she was actually making money – and if it were legal.

We were ushered into a consulting room with a speed that made me suspect Sesshomaru had either already organised an appointment or that he still had much power in the youkai community. It was probably the latter, I decided as I noted the receptionist's meticulous demeanour. It wasn't that she feared him; rather that she was in awe of him.

We'd waited in the consulting room for only a few minutes when a youkai that could only be Yumi entered the room. She didn't close the door, instead fixing Sesshomaru with a gaze golden enough to be a match for his. 'I will call you back in when we are done,' she said simply.

I felt a flicker of shock. Yumi's long straight hair was a solid mahogany brown and she looked as though she'd be many years Sesshomaru's junior, despite her aura of confidence.

'Very well,' Sesshomaru surprised me by saying. I glanced at him as he headed for door. I caught the flick of his eyes towards me and relaxed. In that one glance, I saw that he trusted Yumi. That was enough.

Yumi closed the door after him with an efficient snap. 'Have a seat,' she said briskly, gesturing to the cushioned bench. 'I'm Yumi and by now I hope you've recognised that I'm a hawk demon.'

I hadn't so I meekly took a seat as requested. 'I don't know how much Sesshomaru has told you…'

'Sesshomaru is not my patient,' Yumi said bluntly, though there was a friendliness to her voice that I liked. 'It doesn't matter what he thinks is wrong with you.'

She may just have been the first person I'd ever witnessed disregard Sesshomaru's opinion like that. 'Okay,' I murmured.

'Now,' she said, staring at me in a way that was strangely professional. 'Tell me – in your own words – what is wrong.'

I nodded. 'Well… I… it's a long story…' I started.

'You have thirty minutes,' Yumi stated dead-pan. 'After that I charge Sesshomaru double.'

'O-oh, okay.'

…..

In the end, Yumi ordered me out of the office and Sesshomaru in. I wasn't allowed to hear her diagnosis and Sesshomaru was soon ushering me out of the building towards the car.

We didn't speak the entire trip back to Sesshomaru's apartment and by the time we arrived, my emotions were so jumbled I could barely make sense of them. I followed Sesshomaru inside, visualising scenarios of Sesshomaru telling me to pack up my things and go back home; I would be human for the rest of my existence.

Just inside the door, Sesshomaru turned to me and his face was carefully neutral. 'Do you trust me, Miko?'

He'd asked me that before and my affirmative answer had gotten me drunkenly married but I didn't point that out. Instead, I simply nodded because I wasn't certain I could speak.

Sesshomaru smiled faintly. 'Then go and shower, if you like. Make sure you dress in something comfortable.'

I stared at him, perplexed. 'Where are we going?' I asked.

Sesshomaru shook his head. 'You just told me that you trusted me. Now go,' he ordered, giving a light nudge to my lower back.

It took me twenty minutes to shower and be back downstairs wearing a pair of jeans and a shirt. As soon as I reached the bottom of the stairs and saw the sizable bag that Sesshomaru had ready, I stopped. Hearing my approach, Sesshomaru turned.

I frowned at him. 'Do I need to pack anything?' I asked. 'It looks like you're leaving the country.'

Sesshomaru's smile was swift and amused. 'You don't need anything, Miko. This bag is simply full of the things to make our excursion everything it needs to be.'

That statement was so vague it told me precisely nothing about our destination. 'Okay,' I said slowly. I'd agreed to trust him on this one and this was part of it. 'When are we leaving?' I asked.

Sesshomaru lifted the bag easily, despite its size. 'Now,' he said simply.

…..

I suspected I should have understood the significant of our destination already – judging by the glances I was getting from Sesshomaru – but none of it was familiar. Together, we exited the four wheel drive – another of Sesshomaru's cars – and I gazed curiously at the simple country house in front of us. It was barely more than a cabin but it was beautifully kept and I suspected the inside would be just as lovely.

Glancing sideways at Sesshomaru, I gestured to the building. 'Is this yours?' I asked.

Sesshomaru inclined his head. 'It is. I acquired this land just over a century ago. The cabin is not our destination, however.'

I turned fully to face him, curious. 'It's not?'

Sesshomaru seemed almost to smirk. 'No.'

Intrigued, I watched as he hefted the bag from where he'd dropped it at his feet and turned away from the car, choosing instead to head for the trees. He showed no sign of coming back so I did the only thing I could; I hurried after him.

It seemed that we walked through the forest for at least an hour. It was peculiar. The scene was so familiar to me and yet so different. Sesshomaru showed no signs of being out of place, even considering his modern day clothing. With a pang, I finally felt as though someone understood what it was like to have one foot in the feudal era and one in the modern world. He had lived that even longer than I had.

Eventually, we came to a small clearing just in front of a cave mouth. It looked like any of the caves in the area and I couldn't help but wonder just when I was going to understand the point of this trip. Sesshomaru headed straight inside and I followed after him. There were about two hours of daylight left so we could still see about us as we walked a little way inside the cave.

Once more Sesshomaru looked at me and I couldn't control my curiosity any longer. 'What are we doing, Sesshomaru?' I asked. 'You keep looking at me like I should understand but I just don't.'

'That doesn't matter,' Sesshomaru replied. 'Are you hungry?'

I hesitated, not quite hungry enough to eat but aware it would take a fair amount of time to prepare something out here.

'I suggest we catch some fish,' Sesshomaru continued. 'Are you interested?'

With a flash of insight, I realised what this was about. It was a chance to relive the feudal era, even if only for a moment. In spite of how unhealthy it was to not be able to let go of the past, I found myself yearning for just a few more hours in it. So I nodded. 'I… you didn't happen to have a change of clothes in that bag, did you?' I asked, gesturing to the jeans I wore.

Sesshomaru reached down and, slipping his hand just inside the bag, tugged a bundle of cloth free before closing the opening too quickly for me to see inside. Sesshomaru walked over and handed the bundle to me with an amused light to his expression.

Before I could comment, he headed for a locked metal box along one side of the cave that I'd failed to notice. Sesshomaru took a key from his pocket and opened it. Inside was a sizeable collection of equipment for spending time here. I suddenly realised this wasn't his first visit.

Sesshomaru selected two nets; each connected to a waist-high pole and closed the box though it remained unlocked. Sesshomaru headed for the entrance. 'I will wait for you outside,' he said.

I watched as he walked past and vanished out of sight. Turning my attention back to the deep blue bundle, I unfolded it. I gasped, realising it was a cotton kimono like I had worn back in the feudal era in Edo. I had never worn one since returning to modern day Japan. Hands shaking slightly, I quickly changed into the kimono.

Then, my heart lighter than it had been in a long time, I went in search of Sesshomaru.

He was waiting close to the mouth of the cave and turned to look at me as I approached. It was strange to think that his trousers and buttoned shirt belonged more in the modern era than my clothes did. His eyes took in the kimono I wore and I tried not to feel self conscious. Finally, he looked back at my face before turning and walking away. Shaking my head, I followed after him and wondered if he realised just how easily he slipped back into his old habits.

Being spring, the forest was a beautiful place to be. The trees were at their fullest and the creek gurgled happily while a cool wind swept through. With Sesshomaru at my side, I promised myself that if only for the next few hours, nothing else mattered. We would have dinner and the modern world would still be there waiting for us when we returned.

Sesshomaru held out his hand as we reached the edge of the creek and I smiled, placing my hand in his. I gathered the bottom of my kimono in my free hand before using Sesshomaru's hand to balance myself as I climbed down into the water. It swept against my legs, cool enough to be a slight shock but in a pleasant way. I laughed, letting go of his hand and glancing up at him.

Sesshomaru held out one of the fishing nets in my direction. 'As you are already in the water, Miko, perhaps you will catch the fish.'

His speech had changed, I realised even as I laughed. 'Do you not like water, Sesshomaru?' I taunted, accepting the net. 'I thought that you were an _inu_-youkai.'

He sniffed in distain. 'There is nothing feline about this Sesshomaru,' he said and by the way he eyed me, I knew he'd picked up on our game.

Here, we were what we wanted to be.

Happiness blossomed inside me and I turned away to hide the smile spreading across my face. 'If you say so,' I said aloud.

Despite his taunting, Sesshomaru rolled up the bottom of his pants and joined me in the water. Soon, we had enough fish to quite comfortably feed both of us and we climbed out of the water in the fading light of dusk. We headed back for camp, both damp from our splashing despite our best efforts. Well, more so my splashing due to a lack of youkai coordination but I wasn't prepared to admit that.

The metal box of equipment made our task unbelievably easy in comparison to what I'd been prepared for. Sesshomaru collected some wood while I filleted the fish and soon he'd started a fire thanks to a handy box of waterproof matches stashed in the box.

'It's lucky you're a youkai,' I commented idly as the fish cooked. Sesshomaru had taken on the job and it was so novel watching him cook that I hadn't said a word until it was nearly over.

Now Sesshomaru looked across at me, an eyebrow arched questioningly.

I smiled. 'It's getting so dark I'd be concerned about getting back to the car if I weren't with you.'

Amusement lurked in Sesshomaru's expression but he chose not to comment. Instead, he nodded towards the metal box. 'There are plates inside, Miko.'

I got to my feet, retrieving the requested plates and went over to hold them out as Sesshomaru removed the fish from the fire. 'Being youkai does have its advantages,' Sesshomaru said, placing the fish on the plates.

I didn't comment, instead sitting beside him just a short distance from the fire. I hadn't forgotten that Sesshomaru knew whether or not I was changing. In a way, I felt that he was breaking our unspoken rule of taking time out but I chose not to say anything. It was hard to hold someone to an unspoken promise.

We ate in a companionable silence and when Sesshomaru had finished, he placed his plate on the ground while he waited for me to be done. Reclined against the wall of the cave, Sesshomaru looked every inch the youkai I remembered; save for all the things the concealment charm he carried covered, of course.

Something shifted in my memory at seeing him like that and I found myself glancing back at the fire and then out at the mouth of the cave. Suddenly, the pieces came together and I realised why Sesshomaru had expected me to understand the significance of this place.

Turning my head, I found him watching me with a triumphant gleam to his eyes. 'This is it, isn't it?' I whispered, putting my plate to one side.

Sesshomaru inclined his head. 'I brought you here over five hundred years ago after you collapsed at my feet.'

I gasped, shocked at being proven right. 'That was the day I healed your arm…' I stated faintly.

'Correct,' Sesshomaru murmured. 'It was also the day you attacked me, telling me that you hated me.'

I snorted, unable to help myself. 'If I recall, you pinned me to the ground with your hand at my throat so you were hardly a helpless victim, Sesshomaru.'

Something changed in Sesshomaru's expression. 'No, you were the helpless one, who had no _idea_ of what they were doing,' Sesshomaru replied with shocking honesty.

I stared at him, not understanding the emphasis of his words. 'I… I was angry,' I said. 'Rationally, I always knew I could never beat you in a fight.'

Sesshomaru shook his head slightly. 'Not that,' he dismissed negligently. 'It was your very proximity. This Sesshomaru, who had sworn against anything to do with humans, and here I was enjoying the feel of your fingers wrapped around my wrist as I looked down at you…'

My cheeks flamed with heat and I found I couldn't meet his eyes. He made it sound so sensuous, so meaningful. 'It wasn't like that,' I denied.

'No?' he questioned softly. 'Why was it that I was so angry, then? You had no idea that I could feel the pulse in your neck under my hand, that I enjoyed the way your eyes flashed so passionately.'

I was on my feet before I realised it, confused and uncertain. This was too much; it was too hard to remember all the reasons why this situation was so wrong. 'I've got to clean up,' I murmured, hastily collecting our plates from the ground and darting for the mouth of the cave.

Sesshomaru let me go without another word and I emerged into the cool night air, shaken and perturbed. Clumsily, I headed over to the creek and sank to my knees, using the task of washing the plates and then my hands as a source of distraction. I nearly succeeded too.

Finally, I sat back up and exhaled forcefully. My mind was reeling so badly from Sesshomaru's revelation that I could barely think of what to do. Minutes passed and being no closer to thinking of a solution, I knew I had to return. Sensing Sesshomaru's approach behind me I got to my feet and turned to face him. I couldn't see his face in the darkness but at this point it didn't really matter. I had a sense of impending doom, as though I were watching a train barrel along the wrong track but being powerless to stop it.

Sure enough, as Sesshomaru stopped a breath away from me I felt his hands slide through my hair and then his lips were on mine. I shivered, hesitating for just a moment before I kissed him back. I'd fought him on this for so long that my small action was enough to throw me so far down the path of no return that I could not even see where it began. A quiet groan escaped my throat and I wrapped my arms around him, my fingers busily memorising the feel of his muscles shifting beneath his shirt.

Sesshomaru looped an arm under my knees and when I found myself lifted from the ground, I didn't argue. Instead, I took the opportunity to run my fingers through _his_ hair, enjoying the soft growl the emanated from the taiyoukai as he walked us back towards the cave.

Shivering with anticipation, I didn't argue as he placed me carefully down on the furs laid on the ground. Later, he would tell me that he laid them out while I washed our dinner plates but in that moment I couldn't have cared less. All I cared about was Sesshomaru's mouth on mine and erasing the painful distance between us.

Thankfully, Sesshomaru obliged.

…**o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…**


	25. Chapter 25

**An Unexpected Spring**

_Chapter Twenty-Five_

Something was wrong.

I knew this as I opened my eyes and found Sesshomaru's golden eyes fixed on my face. I was curled against his side, the blanket pulled up to my neck and there was no trace of intimacy in Sesshomaru's gaze. Instead, he was much too alert.

'How are you feeling?' he asked gently.

I swallowed, trying to stem the rising panic. 'I… anxious,' I admitted. 'But I don't know why.'

Sesshomaru nodded and started getting to his feet, helping me up alongside him. Heedless of the fact that he still hadn't dressed, Sesshomaru headed for the clearing outside the cave, his hand around my shoulders taking me with him. Thankfully, I retained the blanket.

Outside, Sesshomaru carefully pulled me against him and drew the blanket around both of us. At my curious glance, amusement flashed in Sesshomaru's eyes. 'I believe we are completely alone but I would rather not take chances with such things,' he explained.

I laughed but it was cut short as he suddenly took to the air, a cloud forming beneath his feet. Nostalgia flooded me, following swiftly by a sharp surge of cold through the entirety of my body. I gasped and it seemed that we moved a little faster.

Quite soon, we landed beside a hot spring and I realised numbly that Sesshomaru already knew what was happening to me. For this reason I didn't argue when he removed the blanket and dropped it to the ground before taking my hand. He led me forward into the spring and I followed eagerly, shivered with the cold that I felt.

'Sesshomaru,' I murmured, slipping into his arms when he turned and held them out to me. 'It's spring,' I pointed out and shivered despite the heat we were submerged to the waists in.

Sesshomaru walked backwards until the water was nearly to my shoulders. He said nothing for a moment, instead just holding me close. I felt his lips against my forehead and it almost seemed as though he were apologising. Before I could ask, I felt the movement of his hands behind my back and then as he threw something to the side. Turning my head, I ignored the ripple of cold down my spine and spotted the leather band resting innocuously on the grass outside the spring.

Surprised, I turned back to face him and saw the markings that had returned to his face as well as the silver colour his hair had been restored to. Immediately, a violent shudder wracked my body and I cried out involuntarily.

'Sesshomaru…'

'Hush,' he murmured gently, his arms holding me close to his body. 'I will be here the entire time. Nothing will happen to you.'

I clung to him, struggling to work out what he was saying despite the overwhelming cold that was overtaking my entire body. Finally, it clicked. 'Am I…'

I felt Sesshomaru nod. 'You're changing,' he clarified.

Even wrapped as securely in Sesshomaru's arms as I was – the safest place in the world to my knowledge – I felt the beginnings of fear. It couldn't really be happening, could it? I wasn't prepared for this. I didn't know how…

'Miko,' Sesshomaru rebuked gently. Shifting away just enough that he could lift my face towards his, Sesshomaru eyed me fiercely. '_Embrace it_. I will be here and I will talk you through the entire transformation. Do you understand?'

Distantly, I realised that this was what I'd indirectly tried to do by asking Sesshomaru to find an answer. 'If I change, we can be together,' I said aloud, too scattered to edit my speech.

Sesshomaru's grin was swift and appreciative. 'Miko, you had no hope of leaving me regardless of what you were. Never mind, however. This will soon be over and we can be together, as you say.'

I nodded shakily, shivers running regularly through me. 'Someday,' I said through gritted teeth, 'you will have to explain t-to me just how making love triggered-d this.'

Sesshomaru laughed outright before drawing me back against his chest where I huddled in gratefully to his warmth. 'I think you have taken two and two and made five, Miko,' he said and the modern expression sounded strange coming from his lips. 'It was not our mating to cause this but certainly, I will explain it to you when you're in a state to listen.'

I nodded. 'W-why is…' I trailed off, finding speech arduous when I was so cold.

'You are quickly losing body heat,' Sesshomaru explained, rubbing his hands firmly along my back to warm it. 'It shouldn't last for too much longer. Then, you will begin to get warm and we will leave the water.'

I relaxed slightly. We were correcting the sudden drop in my temperature, that was all. It really wasn't so bad. For the next few minutes, I paid close attention to every shudder that went through my body and the heat of the water against my skin. Finally, I was able to detect the moment at which I started to regain heat. The shuddering gradually eased and the water became more and more comfortable.

I breathed a sigh of relief, looking up at Sesshomaru's face. 'I'm not cold anymore,' I told him.

Sesshomaru nodded carefully. 'Good,' he replied, letting go enough to turn us towards the edge of the hot spring.

We stepped out of the water and in comparison, the early morning air around us felt quite cool. I glanced at Sesshomaru and stilled when I noticed he continued to watch me. That was when I realised it was not nearly over.

'Sess…' I trailed off, unable to voice my question.

He reached for me a split second before my knees suddenly buckled. I gasped, shocked by the sudden wave of heat the flashed through my body. He laid me on the ground and I looked up at him, horrified. 'Heat?' I whispered. '_Now it's heat?_'

Sesshomaru's eyes showed equal parts amusement and concern. 'This is different,' Sesshomaru told me gently, the amusement stripped from his expression. 'Can you feel the difference? You should be able to detect the heat from within you – it is your youki flaring erratically. You will need to gain control over it.'

I felt as though he'd told me to slay a dragon. 'How?' I whispered, feeling another bolt of it go through me.

Leaning over me, Sesshomaru actually looked eager. 'Embrace it, Kagome,' he urged. 'Don't be afraid of it. Your youki is a part of you now, just as your own hand is.'

I stared up at him, his face just inches from mine and tried to draw strength from the intensity of his eyes. 'Don't let anything happen to me,' I whispered, half pleading.

Sesshomaru placed a light kiss on my lips before lifting his head so that he could meet my eyes. 'I will guide you the entire way,' he promised.

As I watched, his markings suddenly started to become jagged and his eyes took on a red tinge. Immediately, I felt an answering heat sweep through me and I cried out. Sesshomaru moved away and I hurriedly scrambled to stand, my entire body shaking.

_Embrace it. _

_I'm trying_, I thought desperately. _Embrace, embrace, embrace_.

I looked up in time to see Sesshomaru's form change fully into that of a great dog; his true form. Finally, control was wrested from me and I collapsed forward, my entire body tensed and alert. Energy flooded through every muscle of my body and I looked forward, wanting to run until I couldn't run any further.

Then, I saw him.

Standing proudly close by, was Sesshomaru. He was magnificent in this form and I understood implicitly why he was so feared, even as I loved him. Then I realised that he stood not nearly as high in comparison to myself as I'd expected.

_Kagome. _

Shock made my muscles tense for just a moment before I realised the source of the voice. _Sesshomaru_, I wondered.

I sensed his amusement, though no words followed. He simply waited. Exhilaration whipped through me and I turned, running off into the trees. Sesshomaru followed closely.

It was easier than I expected, getting used to this form. In one part of my mind, I was aware that I resembled a giant dog but consciously, I felt as though I'd run in this body my entire life. I was so completely connected to it – indeed, it was me.

We ran until the sun was beginning to slip behind the trees and Sesshomaru began urging me back towards the cave. He didn't use words, instead he started running ahead of me, forcing me to run back in the direction he wanted. A part of me – the newly liberated part – was tempted to try and get around him and continue running but the other more sensible part heeded his instructions.

Finally, we came into view of the cave and I stopped beside Sesshomaru.

_Retract your youki. _

The voice didn't startle me anymore and I followed the instruction immediately. At first I struggled; it was like groping in the dark for a light switch I'd never seen yet. Finally however, I determined the boundaries of my youki and began consciously pulling it back towards the centre of my body.

It was a strange sensation, like all my limbs had suddenly been deprived of feeling. I gasped and then realised I'd succeeded in changing back when I glanced over to see Sesshomaru watching me from his usual height. Carefully, I released the tight hold I kept on my youki, relieved when all that happened was the return of energy to my human limbs.

'I will teach you how to control that next time,' Sesshomaru said. 'When you understand youki better, you will not deprive your body of it. It takes time to learn to manipulate it.'

For a long moment, I couldn't speak. Then, I laughed in shock. 'It happened,' I whispered, staring at Sesshomaru incredulously. 'It actually happened.'

Sesshomaru gathered me in his arms once more and by the time we were laying on the furs inside the cave I was relieved he'd done exactly that. Exhaustion dragged at my limbs and I felt like I could barely keep my eyes open.

Sesshomaru's breath ticked my ear. 'Do you acknowledge our marriage now, Kagome?' he questioned lightly.

I grinned, pressing my face against his neck. 'Yes,' I replied as I remembered his promise. 'Will you tell me what trigged my transformation?' I asked softly. 'And how it's even possible.'

Sesshomaru started tracing a lazy pattern over my spine with his fingertips and I melted against him, utterly content. 'You never lost your emerging youkai self,' he explained. 'Though you did lose your miko energy. Yumi - who, by the way, has dedicated her life to researching this sort of thing – believed that you had buried the little of your youkai nature beneath your consciousness in an act of self preservation.'

I frowned. 'Why would I do that?' I murmured.

'She thought that maybe you'd feared being alone for the lifespan of a youkai,' Sesshomaru replied.

I froze, my heart thumping despite that not even being a possibility. 'That can't happen now,' I said aloud, more for myself than for Sesshomaru. 'But… why didn't it start when you first found me?'

'Again, we can really only guess,' Sesshomaru replied, 'though it may have been because you were in shock after denying the possibility for so long. Your conversation with Shippo probably shocked you into acknowledging what was actually happening and allowed you to let go of your fear.'

His explanation covered almost everything. I exhaled slowly before asking my final question. 'So why did it finally happen after we….?'

Sesshomaru firmly pushed me into my back and rolled with me so that he looked down at me. His face so close to mine, I could see every shifting expression in his face. 'I saw the very moment you gave in to me, Kagome,' Sesshomaru said, eyeing the pink that spread across my face. 'You accepted me completely. You allowed yourself to care for me and you shared your body with me. What else could have possibly achieved the manifestation of your youkai after everything that has happened?'

I glanced away in embarrassment, my eyes drifting over the walls of the cave. I recalled Sesshomaru's earlier words and when I met his eyes once more, it was with a small smile pulling at the corners of my mouth. 'You were attracted to me, even in the feudal era,' I teased. 'Here I was yelling at you and trying to attack you. Meanwhile, you just wanted to—'

Sesshomaru's mouth suddenly descended on mine and he did not give me a chance to speak again until he'd shown me exactly what he'd wanted to do.

…**o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…**


	26. Chapter 26 epilogue

**An Unexpected Spring**

_Epilogue_

The sounds of the reception drifted quietly between the buildings, though it was heard keenly by Sesshomaru and myself.

I glanced at him as we stood beside the bone-eater's well, checking his armour one more time. His feudal era clothes had been kept with meticulous care, so much so that I had never noticed their discreet aging during my foray into the wrong time. They were a stark contrast to my pure white kimono and I knew that we only had minutes before somebody came looking for us.

'Are you sure this will work?' I asked uncertainly, even as I wondered why he had to do this _now_. People usually noticed when the bride and groom vanished. They had _certainly_ noticed my golden eyes, though most had been too polite to comment.

I'd had no markings appear on my face, so I didn't need a concealment charm to keep my new nature hidden. Sesshomaru and I had soon learned that my nails only became claws if I changed into my true form; otherwise, I could file them down to a normal shape and they would remain that way until I changed once more. It was… convenient to not have to wear a bracelet as Sesshomaru did.

Sesshomaru looked up and gave me a small smile. 'There is something I never explained to you,' he said. 'I waited at the bone-eater's well four hundred years ago with the expectation of giving you the instructions you would need once you'd returned to the correct era. However, you can imagine my surprise when the first creature through the well was not you, Kagome… but myself.'

I gasped. '_What?'_

He lifted an eyebrow. 'Kagome, four hundred years ago I had not found my mate. That only occurred a month ago.'

My eyes widened. 'So it couldn't have been the Sesshomaru that existed in that time.' I laughed in shock. It made so much sense! One had been the Sesshomaru of today; the mated Sesshomaru who'd spoken to her and given her the instructions all that time ago. The other had been the Sesshomaru of four hundred years ago, who'd made sure to be in that clearing to wait for her. It was really no wonder that the Sesshomaru she'd known in the Sengoku Jidai had been so confused by her scent.

'Indeed not,' Sesshomaru agreed. 'So, if you will excuse me briefly, there is a conversation I must have with your past self.'

I couldn't help it; I abruptly threw my arms around his neck and pressed my lips to his. 'Sesshomaru,' I whispered. 'Thank you for kidnapping me and illegally marrying me. And thank you for organising a second wedding that I will actually remember this time'. I leant back a little to meet his eyes. 'I love you.'

His eyes softened and he brushed his fingers over my cheek. 'You are mine, Kagome,' he said. 'And you are perfect.'

…**o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…**

**A/N: And so it is over! Thank you so much everyone for coming along on this journey. I hope you've all enjoyed it =) **


End file.
